The Dead of Night
by Angel0624
Summary: June Benoît knew only of the quiet life in homely North Carolina. Set in early 1920's, June finds something about herself; she can cook, quite well at that! So well that her brother takes her away for her first job in Paris; working at the Palais Garnier. Finding herself mainly alone she attempts to fend for herself, however, there is someone watching her other than her brother.
1. The Dead of Night

**Chapter One: The Dead of Night**

** It was night when I arrived, quiet, serene. Nightingales whistled in the trees whilst insects of varying breeds and types hummed in the thick brush that surrounded the dusty road. The moon was waxing and hid behind a thin veil of clouds, also keeping the stars away from us; due to the lack of light I could barely see my brother who sat no more than four inches from me! His breathing was light, however and he didn't make a movement in a while, so, I figured he'd fallen asleep; I would've too if I'd made this trip twice! To go all the way to America, take a train to the station to your childhood home, get your sister, go back to the train station, to the docks, take a boat over to France, and then drive a few hours to the middle of Paris?

I'd be exhausted!

All of a sudden the hatch from which the driver and I communicated lifted and the driver smiled to me. "Mademoiselle, that is Paris" he said, pointing forwards, I hurried close to the window and opened it up, hanging my head out to see a city of lights! I gasped in awe, I had never seen anything so bright! Not even the sun had a chance of touching this beautiful city's sparkling illumination! I fell back inside of the carriage and grasped Jack's arm, shaking him violently until his eyes looked into mine.

"What, what's wrong?!" He asked urgently as he grasped my shoulders, to stop me from shaking him. I grinned and nearly squealed in joy.

"We're here! We're really here! Paris, it's right there!" I cried, grasping his hand and yanking him over to the window. He smiled tiredly and shook his head; patting my back and scooting away from me, leaning his head back.

"Isn't it wonderful?" I asked breathlessly.

"Um hmm, truly awe-inspiring." He replied, I turned slowly to see that his hat was pulled down over his eyes; I shook my head and slapped the hat up, he cried out. "What was that for?" He asked retrieving his hat in a huff.

"You didn't look at all!" I cried, and he sighed, the bags beneath his eyes were clearly visible.

"Junie, you forget that I live here! I see it's grandeur all the time; it's nothing new to me." He replied, I sighed and turned back to the window, the city was so close now! So close, I could touch it! The Eiffel Tower shone like a beacon for all creative souls to gather 'round, and the amount of restaurants here, my goodness! I could find a job in no time!

"I get to work here, I get to live here...oh, my god." I whispered, watching heat lines form around my hands which were hard pressed against the window. I spotted a place named Hotel Dieu as we drove on, entering the city ever more, and remembered, where was I to stay? "Jack?" I asked, he grunted in response. "Where did you get me rooms to?" I asked, turning from the window again.

"Oh! That's what I forgot to tell you!" He cried, chuckling. "Your rooms and job are combined."

"Oh, wonderful! Is it like one of those pub places where you live above the restaurant?" I asked excitedly.

"Kinda"

** I stepped out of the carriage and my jaw, almost immediately, slammed to the ground. The only words which I may use to correctly describe the façade of this building are: ginormous, immensely detailed, and heavenly. The building was huge and a green dome sat atop it, along with two angel statues on both the left and right side of the building; there was also a statue of Apollo's Lyre sitting on the top of the dome! Seven windows sat, closed in the middle of the building, two columns on either side of each window; and a miniature angel statue above the window. Below the windows were small balconies; below the balconies were seven, circular archways which were, indeed, thresholds!

All of the doors were closed and the lacquer which they were painted with gleamed against the golden light of the street lamps. My heart beat quickened at the sight of this building, so imposing! So grand, so big! I grew up in a small town, with small buildings and small places, to think that such a feat as this place could be even thought of being built boggled my mind. "J-Jack, a-are we a-at the right p-place?"

I asked as he helped unload my luggage. He turned for but a second and glanced at the building, lifting my third, and final, suitcase down from the carriage. "Yep, this is it. The Palais Garnier, it's an opera house, it just lost its cook and I saw the position for one, showed the managers your resume, and they at once accepted you." He replied, picking up all three of my suitcases.

"Oh, I can-"

"No, no, you need to soak it all in, you only have these few hours to. The managers wanted to put you to work, at once. Of course, they understand you don't speak French, they're very fluent in English, as well as many other languages, so, you don't have to worry about that." He said as we began to walk, slowly, towards the building.

"Thank you, Jack" I whispered, still stunned by the building. He chuckled as we approached the door.

"No problem, Junie, just know, you owe me." He replied, knocking on the door with one of my suitcases. The door was opened by a short girl; she held a small duster and wore a light blue outfit. At seeing Jack, the petite girl beamed and her cheeks at once filled with blushes; her skin was blemishless ebony and her hair was as black as a raven's feather, her eyes were that of the night sky and her teeth were the stars. Her hair was in a fat braid that laid limply on her left shoulder and she caressed the door as she spoke to Jack, in French.

She giggled at one point and stuck her hand out to me, speaking French to me, I took up her hand and smiled, nodding and shaking her hand; I don't believe Jack's ever laughed so hard in his life! The only word I could detect he said in his next sentence was the word 'English' and 'no'. The girl laughed too and again shook my hand. "I'm terribly sorry, mademoiselle! I had not the idea that you didn't speak French! Oh, wow, anyways, I am Josette Manon, a servant here at the Palais Garnier; and you are?" She asked, our hands still shaking.

"June Marie Benoît; I-I'm a cook" I replied shakily, I wasn't good at meeting new people. Josette laughed and smiled, she could feel my trembling.

"Are you nervous?" She asked and I nodded quickly, Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Why?"

"...Well, everything's happened in a matter of a few days and...it's so overwhelming. A-And, I'm not good at meeting people.." I replied and she smiled comfortingly, holding my hand in her own.

"Don't worry, I'll introduce you to people, okay? Perfect! So, Mademoiselle June, what do you fancy to cook?" She asked, slowly leading me inside of the large building.

"Well, I, I'm licensed for cooking, well, everything, but I fancy cooking pastries and sweets." I replied, she nodded and smiled before breaking eye contact with me, and I saw it. It was a staircase, the size of my house! There were two, golden, topless women holding candelabras on either side at the bottom of the staircase, then, up the marble staircase you went and you landed on a large platform, on either side of the platform were two mini staircases leading off from that; all around, on every wall, there were three levels of balconies and on each balcony was a large, golden candelabra fitted with many, many candles. On the ceiling was the dome, but, there was also a large mural using muted colours of reds and golds and blues depicting angels and heavenly beings of that sort.

On every side of each box there were two, fat columns. Beneath the archways of the stairs was another set of stairs, leading downwards, Jack told me that those led to beneath the stage. However, Jack pulled me up the stairs, where, beyond the platform, there was yet another threshold, this threshold however, lead to the amphitheater. I, dreamily, walked towards the threshold, but, Josette giggled and pulled me away. "This way, silly" she said, still smiling; Jack waddled behind us with my luggage. Josette pulled me up the right stairs.

"W-Where are we going?" I asked as people in strange costumes passed us.

"To find the managers, of course! We must let them know of your arrival so we can get the keys to your room" she explained and I paused; gasping.

"Y-You mean I get to live here!?" I cried excitedly, Jack rolled his eyes.

"I told you that already, Junie." Said he, and then I remembered, I shook my head and smiled; I couldn't believe it! To go from living in a small, one story home to live in this grand opera house? Oh, what a change, indeed!

"Come now, Mademoiselle June, you need somewhere to sleep tonight!" Josette cried, giggling afterwards and continuing to pull me along behind her.

** The managers weren't in their office, so, Josette went to go find them, leaving Jack and I together, standing by their office door. Jack set down all of my luggage and sat on a suitcase, sighing; Jack also worked here, at the Palais Garnier, he was, as he described it 'Co-Head Chef'. I sat down, beside Jack, on another one of my suitcases and looked over at him, he wore an evening suit, I had never noticed that; his brunette hair was slicked back by use of gel and his chocolate colored eyes scanned the scene before us. I sighed and turned away, apparently, a show had ended not even an hour ago! Little ballerinas were running around, doing twirls and giggling with one another whilst people in costume calmly walked back to their dressing rooms; I couldn't do what they did, be up on stage, I mean.

I got stage fright so terribly easily, and to mention that my voice sounded worse than the screech of a dying chicken would surely keep me out of the limelight forever.

Jack sighed and stood, straightening his coat. "I'll be back in a few moments, there's someone I need to talk to, don't go anywhere, okay? Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked and I thought for a moment.

"Tea, please" I replied, he nodded and left me alone with my luggage. I sighed and began playing with my dress, it was purple with purple, lace frillies and turquoise designs; I had gotten many compliments on it today. People said it complimented my eyes, and I would only giggle inwardly, my eyes were green, bright green! Pray tell how bright green compliments purple and turquoise, for I have not the answer! I figured they were just attempting to be amiable.

All of a sudden I was grasped by the arm and yanked up, at once I was faced with two aging men, the one that grasped me procured a curly, grey mustache and curly, grey hair which was somewhat hidden by a black top hat. He wore a black evening suit and black tie, paired with black shoes and a white shirt; his skin was pale, and yet his lips were bright red. The man behind this man was aging all the same, yet, he held a bit of color in his hair, a bit of black peeked through his grey hairs and his eyes shined blue, the man behind the man who held my arm was considerably shorter than the man that he traveled with, but, wore the same attire. The man who held me asked me something in French, and, I hesitated for a moment before answering. "J-J-Je ne sais p-pas Français" I replied, Jack taught me that sentence in case anything like this happened.

The two men smiled to me and the one holding my arm at once let go. "Do you speak English?" The man behind the man who once held me asked, I nodded quickly.

"Yes, monsieur"

"Good" He replied, then, he gasped at seeing my luggage. "Oh, we've got to get you ready! We've got to get you your room and then a script and music...there is not the time to waste, my dear!" The man cried, taking up my luggage whist the other man nodded and grasped a suitcase of mine, fishing out keys from his pocket and pushing me forwards.

"A-A script? Music? Ever for what, monsieur?" I asked as I was being pushed forwards, sneaking peeks back at the man as I was being ran.

"For your debut, my dear!" He man cried, struggling with my luggage.

"My debut?" I asked beneath my breath.

"Your debut!" The man behind me cried, pushing me to a door and quickly opening it, pushing me inside as the man carrying my luggage threw it on a couch beside me. For a moment, we all stood and breathed, then, a small man wearing an evening suit hurried into the room. "Oh, good, Jacques! We need music sheets and the script to 'La Orfeo' for Mademoiselle Daae" the man said and I paused.

"Wait, wait, monsieur! What did you just say?" I asked, walking forwards.

"I told my assistant, Jacques, to get you the music sheets and script to 'La Orfeo', my dear." He replied, a bit befuddled.

"No, no, not that, monsieur. What did you call me?"

"Your name, Mademoiselle Daae." He replied and I smiled, laughing a little.

"Monsieur, you must be confused. I'm not Mademoiselle Daae, I'm June Benoît, the new chef." I clarified, and yet, the man talking to Jacques narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me.

"You're _not_ Mademoiselle Alexandria Daae?" He asked and I nodded. "You're totally sure?" He asked, I smiled.

"Impossibly sure, monsieur." I replied, smiling. The two men burst out laughing and sighed.

"I'm so terribly sorry for the confusion, Mademoiselle Benoît, let us go back and get you a room, oui?" He asked and I nodded. "Jacques, her luggage." The man said and the small man named Jacques lifted my luggage from the couch and followed us slowly, back to the manager's office.

** I found that the managers were Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Moncharmin, the tall one was Moncharmin and the shorter one that got me confused was Monsieur Firmin; they were quite comical and enjoyed playing pranks upon one another. When we neared their office I heard a gasp and looked up to see Jack coming at me, full speed. "Where did you go? What happened? Did she get into something?"

He asked, pulling me into his arms, looking to the managers, Monsieur Firmin laughed. "Non, non, Jack, it was actually my fault; I mistook her for our newest soprano and nearly rushed her out to the stage!" He cried, laughing; Jack smiled.

"Thank goodness you didn't, the Palais Garnier's reputation would be in shambles, had you!" He cried and I hit his arm, playfully. All of the men, even Jacques, began to laugh; I looked around, Josette was nowhere to be seen!

"Where's Josette?" I asked as Jack allowed me freedom.

"Talking to her ballerina friends about tonight's show." Jack replied and I nodded, for a while the three men, Firmin, Moncharmin, and Jack spoke of different things, mostly of the recent horse races. Jacques and I sat on my luggage; he and I spoke about America for a while, I found that his parents lived in America for a while before moving back to Paris and rearing him. Jacques carried electric blonde hair with blue eyes and small glasses sat quaintly upon his nose; his eyes were an icy blue, but, he had a sassy personality, which I found hilarious. He was very quick witted, which, ultimately, he said made up for what he lost in height; for he only measured up to my chin!

And, I'm quite vertically challenged myself!

After a while I began to nod off, and, finally, I believe I fell asleep on Jacque's shoulder!


	2. Donna-Marie

**Chapter Two: Donna-Marie**

** I woke in a small room, no bigger than my room back in the states! I laid on a small cot with a light green blanket covering me; I swung my legs down and set my feet on the ground, smiling at the floor's warmth. The room I sat in was painted dark red and two golden candelabra's sat in either corner of the room, lighting the room. Also in the room was a golden and floral dressing screen, a small desk, and a small wardrobe. I stood and allowed the blanket to fall back to the cot, which groaned as my weight was relieved from it; I wandered out of the room and into a small living area where Jack slept on a yellow couch which was much too small for him!

Jack is around the height of six feet and two inches, his feet hung off of the couch by at least four inches! I giggled to myself and strolled further into the room to find that two similar couches sat in the room also, they faced a small fireplace with a back mantle. The dark red paint continued into this room, and so did the dark, hardwood floors; to the left of the living area, there was an even smaller kitchen! I smiled at the white marble countertops and ran my fingernails over them, I loved marble, it was my favorite stone. All of a sudden, Jack shot up and gasped, then, at seeing me, he relaxed and sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, stepping out of the kitchen and to his feet; he shook his head.

"Nothing, Junie, you just...you startled me." Said he, laying back and rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I said, pausing; I sighed and my brows furrowed. "Wait, don't you have a room of your own?"

"Yes"

"Then...why are you here?" I asked, staring at him, he groaned and sat up.

"Someone had to carry you here, Sleeping Beauty, and I was too tired to go to my room; satisfy you, your highness?" He growled, the whites of his eyes were slightly red and small, purple and black bags began to take homage beneath his eyes. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I need my beauty sleep" I replied and he threw a pillow at me, I dodged it and it smacked against the wall behind me.

"What the hell do you need it for? You're not gettin' any prettier" He spat, though, a smile formed on his lips; I narrowed my eyes and grinned, yanking up the pillow and whacking him with it. He laughed and laughed until he rolled off of the couch and tackled me.

"Get off of me, you whale!" I cried, laughing as he blew a raspberry into my tummy. He yanked the pillow out of my grasp and smashed it into my face; for a moment, I believed he meant to kill me! The pillow began to stifle me and I couldn't breathe. "Jack!

"Get off, I can't breathe!" I screamed, flailing my legs, but, apparently, my voice was muffled by the pillow and he was too busy laughing to hear me, so, I went with another option. I kicked him where it counted and he gave a squeak before rolling off of me; I stood upon my hands and knees and breathed, coughing up white feathers.

"What was that for?" He asked after a few moments of grasping his penis in pain and rolling around on the floor.

"I couldn't...couldn't breathe.." I huffed, savoring every bit of air I could get. Jack nodded and staggered to his feet, sighing and lifting me from the ground, placing me on the couch and sitting beside me.

"Well, at least I know that if you get into a troubling situation you'll be alright" Jack breathed, turning and smiling to me.

** I forced Jack to leave so I could get dressed for my fist day of work; the clock read five thirty, and, Jack said that was the time I should be up at, every morning. The clock read five fifty when I left for the kitchen. However, when I arrived, no one was in the kitchen besides Jack! "Where is everyone?" I asked, tying my hair into a pony tail.

"Getting ready, more than likely." Jack replied, placing a chef's hat on his head; he was a co-chef, along with Chef Amo Pippino whom I had yet to meet. I sighed and tied a white apron on around my waist and neck, walking to the sink and washing my hands. "Now" Jack began again. "I must warn you, we do some singing whilst we cook, so, Junie, keep your mouth shut."

He said, grinning to me, I narrowed my eyes and flicked my hands at him, throwing water onto his chef's coat. Jack only shook his head and rolled his eyes.

I stepped out of the kitchen for a moment and wandered around, there weren't many people stirring, hell, I only saw a few prop organizers sluggishly walking about, a coffee cup in their hands. As I wandered, I found an open score book lying face down upon the ground; the name to the book wasn't legible, it seemed burnt, like fire had caressed the book with its long, hot fingers. Besides charred edges and ink runs, the notes were visible and quite easy to read; I flipped to the first few pages, hoping for a name, but, there was no name! No name to the score book, a title, or the author of the music therein. My name was yelled and I turned slowly with the book still in hand, scanning the notes; now, I felt a yank on my arm, and beside me, there was a little ballet girl, no more than the age of seven!

"Mademoiselle, d-do you speak English?" She asked, a tinge of fear in her tone; I smiled and closed the book, kneeling down to her and nodding.

"Yes, little madam. How may I be of service to you?" I asked, the little girl wore a white tutu with white pointe shoes; her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail with black ribbon holding it up. She gave a smile and she sighed in relief.

"W-Well, I was walking with my friend, Aletta, a-and she disappeared! Aletta is a servant, here at the opera house, she's much older than I am...maybe your age? I dunno, h-have you seen her, mademoiselle? W-We're supposed to go to breakfast together, a-and, I don't like being alone...it's dark and scary...and...the vampire might come get me." She said, trembling as she held my hands.

"No, young mademoiselle, I haven't seen anyone, besides yourself, of course. Don't worry, sweetheart, you can come with me! I'm the new cook here, so, I can make you breakfast, sound good?" I asked and she nodded, then, I paused at someone she formerly said; my brows furrowed. "The vampire?" I asked.

"Yes! You've never heard of him?" She asked, her eyes widening and her tone dropping to a mere whisper; I shook my head.

"I arrived here only yesterday, mademoiselle." I replied; the little girl frantically looked about her and turned to me with eyes that held all of the fear of the world.

"C-Could we go back to the kitchen and talk about this...please?" She asked quietly, her voice shaking like her little frame. I nodded and stood, taking up her little hand and leading her to the kitchen, the burnt up score book in my other hand.

** "There you are! Where in the hell have you been?" Jack growled as we entered.

"Jack!" I hissed, motioning down to the little girl; Jack straightened.

"I'm terribly sorry, young mademoiselle, for my unhealthy language, will you forgive me?" Jack asked as I helped the little girl into a chair, next to the large kitchen.

"Of course, monsieur, believe me, I've heard worse from our instructor!" She said with a laugh, I smiled and sat before her.

"What's your name, mademoiselle?" I asked, setting the score book beside me.

"Donna-Marie Danni, mademoiselle, of Kent, England." She said, standing and giving me a sweeping bow; I giggled. "And your name, mademoiselle?"

"June Marie Benoît, of North Carolina, America." I said, shaking her small hand. "Now, tell me of this vampire." Said I, then, Jack stiffened and turned towards us; staring at the little girl.

"Well, he makes things go wrong. Like, props to break or once, he made a scene fall down on top of the leading soprano! Then, if you get him angry, or, every few months, people start to go missing, mademoiselle! A-And, once, we found the body of a man that went missing, and there were bite marks on his neck and arms, mademoiselle! There were two, large fang marks and then sharp teeth marks for the bottom jaw; oh, I was terrified, mademoiselle, and, I still am!

"But, as long as the managers obey his demands and you take extra caution at night, you'll be fine. Just, pray, Mademoiselle June, don't ever, and I mean ever, go out at night alone, or without a weapon. Avoid going out at night at all, if you could!" The little girl cried, and Jack began to walk quickly over to the little girl.

"I believe that's enough fairy tales for one morning, wouldn't you say, Junie?" Jack growled, plastering on a smile and stuffing a roll into Donna-Marie's mouth. Donna shoved him away, but graciously ate the roll.

"One last thing, if you hear music, Mademoiselle June, and it comes from below, don't follow it. Those who have followed it, haven't come back." Donna finished, taking another bite of the roll; I glanced down from the little girl to see that my own hands were trembling! Jack stood and grasped my arm, pulling me away from Donna-Marie.

"Don't listen to her stories, Junie, ballet girls love to tell stories and mess with new people's nerves. There's no vampire here, Junie, vampire's aren't real." He finished, I nodded, but, my trembling wouldn't leave me; it didn't leave until Jack embraced me tightly. I got spooked at scary stories easily, and Jack was the one to protect me; ever since I was little, I was afraid of them. Jack's friends would tell me scary stories when he wasn't around, then, at night, I would cry and scream, when Jack found out who told me the stories, the very next day, Jack beat them until they were unconscious.

Needless to say, no one's ever told me a scary story since then.

I prepared Donna-Marie a breakfast of eggs, ham, sausage, cheese, all stuffed inside of a crepe. "Now, Donna, tell me how you lost your friend...uh...Aletta." I said, Jack walked over and sat beside me, staring hard at the little girl.

"Well, we were walking to the dining room, where we always sit before breakfast, when she told me she was going to be right back; she said she forgot her keys back in her room. So, I waited for her, in the light, of course; and, I waited for a good half hour before I began searching for her. She wasn't in her rooms and no one had seen or heard her, it was like she vanished into thin air! Then, I saw you, Mademoiselle June, and you know the rest." Donna-Marie explained, shoving crepe into her mouth after she spoke.

"Did you check the dining room?" I asked as Donna swallowed the last bit of her crepe.

"Oui, mademoiselle. I checked the dining room, her room, the surrounding rooms, backstage, the parlor, and some of the auditorium. She wouldn't venture anywhere else without a partner, mademoiselle; she was just as scared of the vampire as I am!" Donna-Marie cried, succumbing to tears. I hurried over to her and pulled her into my arms, holding her close.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, Donna-Marie, we'll find her." I cooed, brushing Donna's ponytail with my fingers. I looked over to Jack and he sighed.

"After work, you two can go look for her, but, it's Mademoiselle June's first day, and we don't want a bad impression with Chef Pippino, do we?" Jack asked and Donna-Marie shook her head. "Good, then, she'll help you this afternoon if Aletta doesn't turn up by then, oui?"

"Oui" Donna agreed, I lead Donna back to the dining room and allowed her to run off to the other ballet girls and sit with them. Some of the other sous chefs were arriving now, as well as a fat man with a small, black, curly mustache and hazel eyes with golden skin and a crop of curly hair smooshed beneath a tall, white, chef's hat; similar to the one Jack wore. My guess was that was chef Pippino; I hurried into the kitchen and was instantly introduced to him. He wore a large, white, glittering grin and he trapped me in a bear hug, lifting me off of the ground! I giggled and laughed as he twirled me and then set me back down upon the ground.

"Bonjour, bella signora! What pleasure do I partake in, in meeting such a woman as yourself?" Asked he kneeling down to the best of his abilities and kissing the top of my hand; he stood and sighed. "We needed someone fresh in this kitchen, and what better person than such a pretty lady?" He asked and I giggled, feeling blood rush to my cheeks.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur, please, the pleasure is mine; your cooking is legendary, monsieur!" I cried, and, it was; Chef Pippino had written several recipe books that were on the New York Times Best Selling Lists more than I dared count! He waved my comment away with the flick of his wrist and made a strange noise with his mouth.

"Oh, bella signora, you flatter!" He said, chuckling, he paused and yelled a word in Italian, all of the sous chefs turned and faced him. "Today, we welcome the newest member of our staff, Mademoiselle June Benoît, make her feel comfortable and welcome, if you don't, you have me, and her brother, Monsieur Jack Benoît, to answer to, clear?" Chef Pippino yelled, and, all at once the sous chef's cried the word yes. Chef Pippino nodded and turned to me, pointing to a small station lined with flowers.

"That is your station, bella signora, your brother took the liberty to decorate it for you. Go ahead and get ready, we have a large number of people to make breakfast for!" He cried and I smiled.

"Oui, chef." I answered and he nodded, patting my shoulder before I hurried off to my station and smiled at the flowers. For a while, the other sous chefs stared at me like I was an outsider, and didn't allow me to touch any of the tickets (papers with orders on them)! Jack saw this, and, before another sous chef could steal it away, he snatched the ticket and gave it to me, smiling. It was an order for a simple egg, cheese, and bacon crepe; I shook my head at the simplicity and made the crepe within moments.

Jack smiled at the dish. "It's beautiful, colourful, and smells delicious, good job, Junie." Said he, walking the dish over to Chef Pippino who agreed, quite loudly, with Jack. I managed to snatch away five more tickets, most of which were crepes; however, when I was walking to get more bread for the crepes, a sous chef turned and splashed me with oil! Burning hot oil, fresh off of the charcoal black pan which sat beside him.

I gasped and grasped a towel, wiping the searing hot liquid off of my clothes before it could seep through and touch my skin. Jack then began screaming at the man in French whilst I hurried away to the large, industrial sized ovens, grasping a cooling plate of crepes and turning, however, something caught my eye. I turned back to see a red handkerchief lying on the ground; I set the plate of crepes down and lifted the handkerchief from the ground. It wasn't soiled or anything, so, it hadn't been abandoned long, and, in black writing, the letters 'O.G.' were printed; like a monogram. I shook my head and stuffed the handkerchief into my pocket, I would inquire about it later; now, I lifted up the plate of crepes again and hurried back off to my floral station.

** "You okay, Junie?" Jack asked after the breakfast rush, I was cleaning my station for lunch.

"Of course, it's only a little oil, I can clean it tonight. It's not a big deal." I replied.

"No" he growled. "I mean, you, did it hurt you?" He asked, I smiled and looked up to him from the rag I used to wipe down my station.

"No, it didn't hurt me, Jack. I'm fine" I replied, sighing and stopping wiping my station; it was clean enough. I smiled up to him. "Now, I'm going to go change; if you don't mind." I said, he shook his head and allowed me out, but, I paused before leaving the kitchen. "What did you yell at that man?" I asked and Jack grinned.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." He said, sinking his hands into his pockets and leaning on my station; I rolled my eyes playfully and left the kitchen.

** I changed into a fresh coat and trousers and laid the dirty ones in the wash; taking out the monogramed handkerchief and laying it on the couch for when I returned. On the way back to the kitchen, I heard my name screamed; I turned to find little Donna-Marie running to me at her top speed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes filled with horror. "Mademoiselle June! Mademoiselle June!" She screamed, running up to me and panting.

"What's the matter, dear?" I asked, bending down to hear her better.

"They...they found...they found Aletta" She breathed, coughing. I gasped.

"Oh, wonderful! Pray tell, where was she?" I asked excitedly; Donna-Marie looked up to me, shaking her head and eyes that had seen something so terrible it was beyond words.

"No, Mademoiselle June, they found her hanging by the chandelier, in a noose, with bite marks all over her neck." Donna said, I only blinked; she grasped my hand and pulled me along behind her, to the infirmary where people were gathered 'round a body. The body of a young woman, maybe a bit older than me, her face was perfectly milky and her eyes were shut; her mouth hung open a bit and there were, indeed, bite marks on her neck. Horrid, bloody bite marks with two fangs at the top and sharp, bottom jaw marks; just as she described before. Everything else about this woman was fine, save for a red ring 'round her neck; where the noose was tied.

I felt sick. She was a young, beautiful woman, that much was completely blatant; and to lose it all in a few moments...incredible. I touched the bite mark, absentmindedly, and cringed at how cold her skin was; I blinked away tears and shook my head. All of a sudden, the two managers, Moncharmin and Firmin, came, shoving their way through the crowd and gasping at the body; then, a man handed them a note and informed them that it was pinned to the body. Monsieur Moncharmin read it aloud:

_'Dear Messieurs, _

_My demands have gone ignored and my word has been overruled. I will not have this in my opera house, messieurs. Until my commands have been appeased, strange occurrences will continue to happen along with strange deaths. Heed my word messieurs, for you know what happens when you don't. Oh, and give my best to the two new ladies joining our opera house, Mademoiselle Alexandria Daae and Mademoiselle June Benoît. _

_Your Obedient Servant, _

_O.G.'_

I gasped when I heard the initials O.G. for they were the same initials as those on the handkerchief! The two managers turned to me, and so did little Donna-Marie; Monsieur Moncharmin grinned like an idiot. "Welcome to the Palais Garnier!" He cried, pausing. "From Monsieur O.G." He said, bowing, along with Monsieur Firmin. I grasped little Donna's hand and nodded.

"Mademoiselle June? You don't look so good, are you okay?" Donna-Marie asked; I nodded, biting my lip and smiling.

"Peachy" I squeaked, before falling into a faint.


	3. Wine Cellars

**Chapter Three: Wine Cellar**

** I woke with a violent start, shooting up at feeling something splash over me; before me stood all of the sous chefs, my brother, Chef Pippino, little Donna-Marie, most of the ballet girls, a few chorus girls, and the managers. "Oh, thank heavens!" Monsieur Moncharmin cried as I coughed and blinked, looking from person to person; the audience around me gave an audible sigh as I contained myself, breathing heavily.

"Wha...what?" I breathed as Firmin took up my hand and kissed the top.

"You wouldn't wake for the longest time, mademoiselle!" Monsieur Moncharmin said, his cheeks flushing. Donna-Marie ran to me and threw her arms around my torso.

"H-How long was I unconscious?" I asked quickly, looking from Moncharmin to Jack.

"Three hours" Jack replied as Donna-Marie squeezed me tightly. Moncharmin began pacing before us.

"Now, Mademoiselle June, how long do you normally faint for?" He asked, stopping his pace and grasping onto the table before him. I paused.

"M-Monsieur, to be completely honest...I've never fainted before. I don't understand why I did this time, I've been in more unsettling situations before, monsieur...it's just...strange." I answered; Moncharmin turned to Firmin and gave him a look of worry. Monsieur Firmin pulled Monsieur Moncharmin away from me and the audience and they spoke among themselves; Jack saw my worry and knelt down, grasping my hand and patting the top.

"It's alright, Junie, you'll be fine...how about some ice cream? You like ice cream, remember how you used to make me buy it for you when we went to the park in the summer?" Jack asked, smiling, his eyes alight with the fond memory; I grinned.

"Of course I do! How could I ever forget? You always pushed my chocolate cone into my face and ran away laughing." I said, giggling, Jack smiled and little Donna-Marie looked at us.

"Are you two courting?" Asked she and I made a sickening noise whilst Jack laughed.

"Hell no! Why would I want to date such a slob monster as she? Besides, she's my little sister; that thought in itself has me close to vomiting!" Jack cried, still laughing as he stood.

"Oh, well, you're not exactly Prince Charming yourself, you great big beluga!" I cried, mortified at the thought of...yuck! Jack chuckled and strolled into the walk-in freezer, retrieving a tub of ice cream they kept for desert and scraping me out a bowl full. I glanced down to Donna-Marie to see that her cheeks were bright red and I giggled. "It's alright, dear, you didn't know" I said, smiling to her; she gave a weak smile back and hugged me tightly once more.

"I'm so glad you didn't die, Mademoiselle June, I don't know if I could take losing another friend." Said she, burying her face into my chest.

"I wasn't going to die, sweetheart! No one can die from fainting!" I cried, laughing; all of a sudden, all eyes in the room turned to me and the manager's eyes widened. My laughter quickly died, but, Jack, in this moment, brought over the bowl of ice cream; I thanked him and savored every second of its surgery goodness melting upon my tongue! Jack grinned to me and stood, walking away for a second, however, I only heard his footsteps before something freezing was pressed against my nose!

I gasped at the sudden cold and a spoon fell into my lap whilst Jack cackled and began running away. "Oh, you...you!" I growled, standing and leaving my bowl of ice cream on the couch, wiping the melting ice cream off of my nose. I rolled my eyes and ran after him, deeper into the kitchen; laughing, I followed him out of the kitchen and down, into the wine cellar. "Oh, I'll get you for that, Jack!"

I cried, laughing as I ran between the wine racks, careful not to get caught on one. I heard his distant laughter and then a soft thump resonate from the aisle next to me. I giggled to myself. "Jack" I said singsongingly; a smile spread across my face as I made my way around the aisle. "I...got ya!"

I cried, rounding the corner, however, no one was in the aisle! But, in the middle of the aisle there stood a wine bottle; it was too dark, but, I could tell there was something sitting over it. As I came closer I found it was a very expensive wine, and, on top of the wine bottle laid the red, monogrammed handkerchief that I found earlier! I sighed, attempting to keep myself contained, but felt the fingers of fear gently caressing my heart into beating quickly; I gulped. "J-Jack, I know you're just trying to scare me, besides, you know I don't like w-wine."

I stuttered, placing the wine bottle back into an empty slot, but, clutching tightly onto the handkerchief. There was the sound of rustling bottles not far away and I glanced up to see the tail of a cloak, disappearing 'round a corner; I grinned. "I found you, Jack! You can't hide anymore!" I cried, laughing and running over to where the cloak disappeared, only to find another doorway, but, this doorknob was rusted over and looked as if it hadn't been opened in years!

I paused and glanced around, but could see no one in the impenetrable darkness. All of a sudden, there was a scream, but it wasn't_ just_ a scream, it was a scream, which said my name! And, the voice was of someone I knew; little Donna-Marie! "Donna! I'm coming!"

I yelled, running as fast as I could, towards her screams, which became ever more urgent as the moments passed. "Donna!" I yelled, pausing for a moment to breathe, however, as I bent over to breathe, I was tackled from behind and fell to the ground, landing upon my face. I groaned as I felt small hands push my body up and someone scurry beneath me.

"Mademoiselle June" Donna-Marie whimpered, holding me tightly to her; I pushed myself up and she clung to me like a baby monkey clings to their mother.

"Wha...what's the matter, dear? Why did you come down here?" I asked, Donna had tears gathering inside of her eyes and she was covered in dirt.

"It's the vampire, Mademoiselle June! I saw him, I swear I saw him! His eyes, Mademoiselle June, they...they were flames! Yellow flames, and they spat at me, he ran at me, Mademoiselle June!" She cried, grasping my arms as tears dripped down her cheeks; I thumbed them away and held her close to me, rocking her back and forth and singing terribly to her, in attempts to calm her.

"Come on, dear, I'll take you back upstairs and then I'll come back down and-"

"No! Mademoiselle June, no!" Donna-Marie screamed, breaking the calm with which she was once under. "Please, I beg of you, don't come back down here...please...you're far too nice and sweet and caring to die" she whimpered, begining to weep again.

"Donna, sweetie, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not going to let Jack get the best of me...not again." I said with a wink; Donna-Marie shook her head.

"No, I-I won't let you!" She cried, grasping my hand and pulling me up and away. She yanked me out of the wine cellar and slammed the door behind us, guarding it with her little body.

"Donna.." I said, smiling to her.

"No! You're not going back down there! I won't let you die!" She screamed, sniffling, I sighed and walked towards her, lifing her off of the ground and hugging her.

"Alright, you win. I won't go back down there, okay?" I promised and she nodded; all of a sudden, Jack walked 'round the corner. I stood from Donna. "J-Jack, how long have you been up here?"

"What do you mean? I never left the kitchen." He explained, eating my bowl of ice cream; I narrowed my eyes.

"You liar! You ran down to the wine cellars, I saw you!" I cried, pausing. "I followed you!" I added and Jack shook his head.

"Ask the managers, I ran into the walk-in fridge and hid for a moment, you went somewhere and I returned to the front kitchen and spoke with the managers; they can vouch for me if you don't believe me." Said he, eating another spoonfull of my ice cream; I turned away from him and felt my heart skip a few beats, Jack wasn't one to lie; I turned to Donna-Marie who shook her head.

"Told you so" she whispered, and, apparently, I turned a few shades whiter! Donna sat me back down on the couch and Jack stuffed ice cream into my mouth.

** By the time dinner rolled around I felt better, however, I was still spooked; who wouldn't be? Dinner service didn't go much better than breakfast; the sous chefs continuously stole tickets away from me, once, one even snatched one from my hand! "Hey, that was mine" I growled, snatching the ticket back; the man growled something in French to me, and I was about to brush it off, when Jack stepped in, apparently, the man called me something extremely bad. I could tell this by the way Jack screamed at him; Jack stood not even an inch away from the man, they were nose to nose and Jack was still yelling at him! I yanked Jack back.

"It's alright, Jack, their opinions of me mean nothing; it's alright." I assured, attempting to soothe him, however, Jack glared at that man all of dinner service, and it was the same man who spilled burning oil on me during breakfast too! However, there was one thing during dinner service that would change me; it was when Chef Pippino ordered me to go down to the wine cellar and fetch some fancy wine. He told me where the candles were and told me to get it on the double; I looked to Jack who still glared hatefully at the man and then turned, destined for the wine cellar. When I opened the door I felt guilt instantly clutch onto my shoulders, I promised Donna-Marie I wouldn't go down there again, but, this was for my job, and, she wouldn't know...would she?

I didn't have to tell her, she never had to know...unless...unless they found me dead down there...no, that would never happen! I took a deep breath and lit a candle, walking down the stairs and gently closing the door behind me; walking down the stairs quietly and looking down to the paper, it was some chardine that I needed to find. Chef Pippino said that it would be in the fourth aisle, fifth row or somewhere thereabouts. I walked quickly to the appointed rows and began scanning the names, whispering them to myself; as I spoke to myself I heard the rattling of bottles and the fingers which belonged to fear now squeezed my heart like it was a waterlogged sponge. I breathed quietly and attempted to focus on the task at hand, however, the lingering doubt of a vampire watching me stole my attention and I dug my teeth into my lip; all of a sudden I heard scraping beside me and turned to see a wine bottle being pushed out of its set holder.

When it was just out enough that I would notice it, it stopped; I gulped and stepped forwards, grasping the bottle's neck and shakingly reading the label.

It was the exact one I needed.

My breath halted in my throat and I slowly bent down and looked through the hole where the wine once laid; no one was there. "H-Hello?" I asked a bit hoarsely, I cleared my throat and asked again. "Hello, I know there's someone in here...and...well...th-thank you" I said softly, staring down at the bottle which shook in my trembling hands. I sighed and my trembling began to diminish.

"D-Did the handkerchief belong to you? Are you O.G.?" I asked, but received no response; so, I tried again. "Are you the one I mistook for my brother? Did you scare Donna-Marie?"

I asked, wandering around the aisles; more rattling bottles and I paused, debating whether to go towards the sound or to retreat. Now, I heard the cellar door open and Jack shouted for me! "Junie, are you in here?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack, I'm here" I replied, stepping out of the aisle and into his line of vision. He gave a sigh of relief and hurried down the stairs, grasping my wrist.

"Did you forget we're having dinner service? Besides, the couple who wants that wine is getting a little rowdy. Come on" he said, pulling me up the stairs; I turned and took one last glance down in the cellars to see, staring directly at me out of the shadows, were two fiery yellow eyes with the blackest pupils I'd ever seen. As Jack pulled me out of the cellar I saw the eyes turn away and disappear back into the void that was the wine cellar.


	4. Adventure One!

**Chapter Four: Adventure One!**

** My hands began to tremble again as Jack stole the bottle from me and hurried out of the kitchen; I walked to my station and leaned on it, staring at my reflection in the mirror-like metal countertop. I was attempting to process what I had just seen, Donna-Marie had to be right. If this is correct, that means...Jack is the liar. I sighed and glanced up to see most of the sous chefs not even touching the tickets which were piling up like legos; I, not seeing any real competition, lunged forwards and grasped most of the tickets, laying them out before me and making one dish at a time, as fast as I could. I glanced around when I got the chance to and wondered about the other sous chef's strange behavior, then, it hit me, Chef Pippino wasn't in the kitchen!

Chef was out, speaking to the wealthy customers/performers! And the sous chefs saw this as break time! Oh, the absolute laziness within those men disturbed me! However, dispite their lack of motivation, I cooked on; and, through the entirety of dinner service, Jack never walked back into the kitchen again.

** I was dead tired after dinner service ended; I laid upon the small couch which was set back in the kitchen with a cold, wet rag laying upon my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed, allowing my arms to dangle at my sides; I heard laughter and opened my eyes to see Jack leaning on the side of the couch. "You're tired already? It's only your first day!" He cried, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm tired already! Because the other cooks won't work when you and Chef Pippino aren't around!" I cried, sitting up and taking the cold rag off of my head, Jack smiled.

"They're only breaking 'ya in, they do that to every new chef that comes along." Said he, he sighed and pushed my feet off of the couch, sliding and sitting beside me. "So" he said, stretching out and groaning as his limbs poped. "Why were you in the cellar so long?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head; an uneathly ordor escaped from his armpits and I nearly gagged!

I pushed him away and he laughed, pulling his arms down and resting his elbows on the back of the couch. "One wine bottle is hard to find out of a few thousand, Jack" I said, smiling, then, the memory of those firey yellow eyes resurfaced in my brain. "Jack, remember when you said that there wasn't a vampire?" I asked. Jack shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes"

"You lied" I growled. "I saw him! I saw him, down there, in the cellar; his eyes, Jack, they're flaming yellow! I...I mistook him for you...and that's how I ended up in the cellar-"

"You sound like the ballet girls" Jack hissed, standing from the couch and walking back into the kitchen. I stood and hurriedly followed after him.

"No, Jack! But, just, listen-!"

"No, Junie" He growled, turning to face me. "Listen" he said, placing down his water and gently grasping my shoulders. "There is no vampire here, vampires do not exist, Donna-Marie just tricked your mind into thinking there was. As for the yellow eyes you saw, that could've been the glare of light off of a wine bottle! You said yourself it was pitch dark down there, and, you could've saw my shadow on the wall when I ran past you again and thought it was a cloak."

He explained. "Now do you remember why I don't let you hear or watch scary things? Your mind runs away with the concept and you become scared for no reason; it's alright, Junie, there's no vampire here, I sware upon it." Said he, embracing me and laying his cheek on my head.

**I walked back to my room in Donna-Marie's company, but, I said nothing to her of my adventure down in the cellars; she told me of a boy she fancied who was in the male chorus, but, he also fancied ballet and she said she saw him watching her dance. She was tickled pink, literally! Her cheeks flushed the color pink as she told me of the boy; I smiled, I had never been in a relationship before, not because people didn't find me pretty, because I didn't have time for one. I had been asked to court a few times, but I had both not the time or fancy for my suitors; besides, Jack would've attempted to scare them, had I accepted their offers. When we reached my rooms I invited Donna-Marie inside, to which she joyfully bounded in and began looking about the rooms, inspecting them for me.

I sighed and turned to my couch, expecting to see a red handkerchief awaiting me, however, I did not. The handkerchief was gone! I paused, but, showed nothing of my distress to Donna-Marie; but, as I stood in the living room, standing before the couch I realized something.

The vampire can get into my room.

The vampire _got_ into my room.

There came a knock at the door and Donna-Marie bounded out of my bedroom, skipping to the door. "I'll get it!" She cried, cheerfully opening the door. "Oui?" She asked and I heard the two manager's voices sneak into the room.

"Mademoiselle June, it's for you!" Donna-Marie cried, I nodded to her and slowly walked to the door, smiling at the Mangers.

"Ah, mademoiselle!" Monsieur Moncharmin said happily, falling to his knee and kissing my hand. "Your ratatouille was marvelous; the best I've had in years, I'd say!" He cried, standing; Monsieur Firmin agreed with the nod of his head and small grunt. "Now, Mademoiselle June, the Mademoiselle Alexandria Daae has just arrived, the woman who is the new Primadonna, and, she requested a personal chef.

"Your brother spoke to us moments ago about the hard time the chefs in the kitchen are giving you, so, we decided you were the perfect fit! What say you to that, mademoiselle?" Moncharmin asked, I smiled.

"I say...perfect! When should I start?" I asked, smiling to them; they gave each other what is called a 'high-five' and Firmin sighed.

"Well, she hasn't eaten dinner yet, and that is when she expressed her need of a personal chef, so, I do believe that now would be wonderful, my dear!" Moncharmin cried, laughing, I nodded and told Donna-Marie she could stay as long as she liked.

"Oh, no, I'm coming with you! It's late, and two ladies against one vampire seems like better odds to me than one lady against a vampire" she said, I smiled and patted her head; locking the door behind us.

** Mademoiselle Alexandria Daae's room was large and pink, my god, was it pink! The walls, the picture frames, the lush carpets, the roses, the furniture, hell, even her poodle was pink! She sat at her desk, before a mirror, in a pink dressing gown; the managers had been telling me about her on the way to her room. She was Swedish and carried short, blonde hair with blue eyes; she was short for a woman of her age and quite skinny too, I was told she was only fifteen years old, two years younger than I! She turned when she heard us approach, and I smiled to her, however, she did not return the favor; she glared at me and scanned me up and down as the managers introduced me.

"Good evening, mademoiselle! Is there anything in particular that you would fancy me to make you for dinner?" I asked, she didn't speak for a long time. She stood and circled me instead, watching my every move; she waved the managers away and turned to Donna-Marie.

"I told you to leave." She growled.

"You...you didn't utter a word." Donna-Marie said, looking from me to this woman.

"With my hand, I did. Now, go, ballet rat." She said, turning away from Donna, who nearly pounced upon Alexandria, had I not been there to restrain her. I nodded and assured Donna-Marie everything would be fine; Donna glared at Alexandria as she departed. I stared at Alexandria as she primped her hair, she was indeed, skinny, so much skinnier than I; I've got a bit of 'chub' on me, as Jack calls it, however, I'm still more rounded in the gutteral region than any woman I'd seen before.

I stood more uncomfortably now, Alexandria was so beautiful, her hair laid perfectly on her shoulders and her skin was snowy white! My hair, I suspected, by now was frizzing up and my skin was a bit more tanned than hers; she was so delicate and light, and I was so awkward and bombarding. I gulped and cleared my throat, dislodging a quiet sob from my esophogus; people always stared at me like the way she stared at me, like I didn't belong, like I was too big...to different to be thought of as a peer, or to be befriended. "What's the matter with you?" Alexandria hissed suddently; I glanced up from my shoes to her.

"Exuse me?" I asked quietly; blinking away tears.

"You stopped staring at me, so I knew something was wrong. What's the matter?" She asked, turning back to her mirror and primping her hair.

"Nothing, mademoiselle." I assured and she nodded.

"Okay, I'm not going to force you to tell me" she said sighing and finally turning away from her mirror. "At the moment I would just like a crescent, nothing more, nothing less." She said and I nodded, about to walk out of her room when she called to me. "Where do you think you're going? A personal chef stays within the vicinity whilst cooking" she said, pointing to a large kitchen beside a small living area.

I nodded and quietly walked into the kitchen, preparing a cresont for her. Donna sat on a stool and watched me cook; asking me questions every so often. It was only when I brought Mademoiselle Alexandria's crescent to her that I knew the real meaning of the word 'sting'. She bit into the crescent and immediately threw it to the ground, gasping and whimpering, holding her lip in pain. "Are you trying to burn me?!" She asked, jumping from her seat, still holding her burnt lips.

"No, mademoiselle, it was just out of the oven and-"

"No excuses!" Alexandria screamed, groaning in agony. She lifted the crescent from the ground and threw it at me, allowing the stiflingly hot pastry to smack against my face! I recoiled in pain, touching my cheek and stared at her for a moment, stunned; Alexandria then began screaming curses at me, telling me how worthless I was, pointing out all of my flaws, everything. I only shook my head.

"Poor, poor, Alexandria, shall I pity you? Yes, I believe I shall." I hissed.

"I need not your worthless pity" she hissed, standing maybe an inch away from me, and, with the most expressionless face I could muster, I said:

"Of course, for you are not deserving of such a great gift."

Her jaw fell open and I turned away from her, grasping Donna-Marie's hand and leaving, her shouts echoing us as we left.

** That night I laid in my bedroom, my face smushed into the pillow; I was alone. I was alone only until I heard music; beautiful, swaying music which echoed quite loudly around my room! I sat up and paused, Donna-Marie's words surfacing once more _'If you hear music, Mademoiselle June, and it comes from below, don't follow it. Those who have followed it, haven't come back.'_ I shivered at the thought of never returning, but, quietly stood from my bed and walked to my door, peeking out of my room to see that no one else was woken by this late-night interruption!

I walked out of my room, contrary to all of my beliefs, and began wandering around, that is, until a strange urge overcame me.

An urge to go back to the wine cellar.

And so, I did.

The music got louder and louder as I swayed gently to it and stumbled through the kitchen, smiling at it's wonderful hum in my ears. It had been years since I'd heard something that sensationally heaven like! Just before I was to open the door a hand yanked me back and I gasped, falling against a station as my eyes shot open. "Jack! What in the hell was that for?"

I hissed in a whisper, fretting to wake anyone. Jack stood before me with a lantern in his hand; his hair was all messy and his eyes appeared bloodshot. "The real question is why are you up, in the middle of the night, going to the very place you were afraid of?" He asked; I sighed.

"The music, Jack, can't you hear the beautiful music? It's coming from down there, Jack, down in the wine cellar, I know it is!" I cried excitedly, smiling; Jack shook his head.

"Sure, I hear it, Junie, sure I do. Now, come on, let's get you back to bed and off whatever drug someone slipped into your drink." Jack said, grasping my wrist and smiling amiably. I slapped his hand away.

Jack, don't act like that! There really is music! It's a harpsichord, and it's being played by someone who's quite skilled at it, that much is obvious!" I cried, moving closer to the door; Jack grasped me and attempted to pull me back again, but I fought him.

"Junie, you're not going down there alone" he hissed, I pursed my lips in thought and gasped at gaining an idea; I grasped his arm.

"Well, then come with me! Let us go see who is the maker of this music is, together! Please, Jack? _Please_?" I begged, Jack sighed and after a few moments, gave in.

"Fine, but, you better not run off, or you'll get more than an earful from me" Jack growled, I gasped and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly as the music hit a jolly crescendo.

** "Come on, Jack! The music's more this way!" I cried, pulling him towards the music; I didn't know what it was about me, but I didn't seem to have a worry as I hurried around the wine cellar, yanking Jack towards a darkened corner; Jack didn't resist. I pulled him to where I heard the music the strongest, which was where I saw the door from earlier! However, this time, the rust that once covered the doorknob, was gone!

"What...?" I whispered, staring at the knob, I shook my head and reached for the doorknob, but, Jack slapped my hands away.

"We're not going down there."

"Why ever so not? It's where the music's coming from!"

"Junie, those are the cellars, no one goes down there." Jack said slowly.

"I still don't see a problem in going down there just because the general public doesn't want to." I answered and Jack sighed, biting his lip.

"Fine" he hissed, but, he had a firm grip on my arm as he opened the door and escorted me through, holding the lantern before us. The music became louder as we continued on, it was melodramatic, it was...in essence, the sounds of a moaning keyboard; whomever was upon the other side of that music was someone who knew sadness, who wept continuously, someone who would've greeted death with open arms and a smile upon their lips. Tears were yanked from my eyes, Jack saw this and paused. "Aw, Junie, what's the matter? I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I just...I don't want you hurt is all...okay?"

He asked, turning me towards him and holding the lantern up to my face, so he could see my features clearly; I nodded and wiped my eyes. "It's not that, Jack. The music, it's so sad; I've...I've never heard anything like it before" I whimpered, Jack gave a small smile and thumbed my tears away, kissing my forehead.

"It'll be okay, Junie, the music will get happier, I promise." He said, smiling, I smiled and hugged him; all of a sudden, the music ventured out of the depressing sinkhole it fell into and was now dancing among cottonous clouds! I smiled at the music and continued on with Jack, for a while. Then, as the music twirled among the streets of Paris, I saw a light, a light on the other side of the room.

"J-Jack, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the light as the music began to die away; as it did so, I felt fear again wash over me. I was in a dark cellar with my brother, at night, with a vampire somewhere in the opera house, what in the hell was I thinking?!

"I don't know, Junie, we'll find out here in a few moments." He answered as the ball of light started to come closer, and closer. I began to feel little nicks and scratches on my legs and I cried out; the music was totally gone now and I ran behind Jack. Squeaks and squeals filled the air around us.

"J-Jack, please, I'm scared!" I cried, hiding myself behind him, but, still feeling the scratches upon my ankles.

"I know, Junie, I know; let me think of a way out of this" Jack said, then, as I peeked out from behind Jack's shoulder, I saw it.

It was a flaming head.

A _disembodied, flaming head_!

And it was coming straight for us! I screamed and jumped onto Jack, causing him to fall and our lantern to smash onto the ground; the squeaking and squealing became more urgent and, as fast as I could, I jumped off of Jack and attempted to help him up, but, the flaming head was advancing upon me!

Not Jack, not the door.

_Me_!

I turned and ran, I ran around the flaming head and away, my hands sticking out before me. It wasn't long before I turned and saw that the flaming head was chasing after me!


	5. Interview With a Vampire

**Chapter Five: Interview With a Vampire**

Jack was yelling for me, but I didn't stop running, I _couldn't_ stop running! The flaming head was close upon my heels; so, I pushed myself harder. I pushed myself until I felt I couldn't breathe anymore and my calves ached and burnt with the continuous weight of me being thrust upon them; however, before I completely gave up, I spotted another set of stairs leading downwards! I changed directions and hurried my fastest down the stairs, stealing glances back to see that the flaming head had stopped before the stairs and was staring at me as I bent over to gain breath. The flaming head then stepped forwards, onto the first stair, and then, slowly, to the second; I gasped and turned upon my heel, running as much as I could, away from the flaming head. At first, I couldn't hear anything over my own breathing, until; I heard the flaming head call out for me!

"Mademoiselle, come back! You are entering dangerous territory! Come back! I am the Rat Catcher, come back!" The flaming head shrieked; I stopped dead in my tracks; dangerous territory?

What does it mean 'dangerous territory'?

I turned slowly, towards the stairs, but the flaming head was a small dot in a black canvass. "What do you mean?" I yelled back, cupping my hands around my lips to amplify my voice.

"Danger!...Danger...near! Come back...fast as you can!...Vampire!" Is all I could make out that the flaming head yelled to me; I heard the word 'vampire' and froze, what if...what if he was down here?

What if he was the one making the music?

The music!

Donna specifically told me not to follow the music! Oh, what had I done, what had I _done_?! I wanted to walk back up the stairs, but, what if it was a trap? What if the flaming head were to eat me or something to that equivalent? I took a step backwards, not knowing what to think, and breathed lightly; what was I to do?

Where was I to go? Where was Jack? Was Jack alright? I glanced up from my shaking hands to see the flaming head hesitantly moving forwards, slowly, step by step, and glancing around itself once it left the stairs; I backed away, slowly. "No, Do not go any farther, it is his feeding time."

The flaming head said, calmly. "Come, my dear, you're just what he's looking for, a beautiful woman to feed off of; come, we must get out before you end up as his next victim." The flaming head said, all of a sudden, the light on the flaming head fell away from the head, and, I saw that it was simply a man standing before me! I let out a sigh.

"Y-You're not a monster?" I asked quietly and the man before me laughed, he wore dirty overalls and a white shirt paired with brown shoes; he was in his late fifties, I guessed, and covered in muck. His hair almost looked black due to the amount of dirt that laid in it and he carried a small beard.

"Of course not! I'm the Rat Catcher! I catch the rats that run about in the Palais Garnier, however, lately most of the rats have gone missing; it makes my job a whole hell of a lot easier, but, it's a little disturbing if 'ya think about it. However, I'd rather him eat rats than me!" He cried, laughing; I smiled weakly as my trembling began to diminish.

"S-So, th-there's really a vampire here...truly?" I asked, pausing. "I've been told so many things and pulled around in so many directions; there really is a vampire?" I asked quietly; however, before the Rat Catcher could reply his face fell and he grasped me, yanking me behind him and stretching his arms out beside him, as if to safeguard me. At first, I didn't see anything abnormal, then, saw them again, those fiery eyes I encountered in the wine cellar; they were staring directly into my own.

The eyes began to move, and footsteps tapped the ground oh-so lightly. The Rat Catcher moved so that he remained before the eyes, and I behind him; protected. My mind boggled, a man whom I had never met before, was protecting me! I knew Parisians were kinder than Americans, but, my goodness, this I never expected in a million years! The squeaking and squealing returned, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the fiery eyes; light fell down into the cellar by an unknown source and I was aware that the bottom half of the vampire was shown.

From what I could see in my peripheral vision, he wore a black cloak with red, silken fabric inside and a black suit beneath that; all of a sudden, there was a loud stomp and a frantic, agony-filled screaming. The eyes floated down and a hand emerged from the darkness, this hand was even snowier than Alexandria's skin! The nails were long and as sharp as razors, but, it grasped a rat which laid wiggling desperately beneath his shiny, black shoe; he slowly stood again and lifted the squealing rat up, out of the light. Next, I heard a squishing noise and the squealing went silent; blood dripped down from the shadow and landed on the floor. My breath was caught in my throat as the eyes of the vampire grinned and the limp body of the rat fell to the floor, two holes clearly visible in the rat's stomach.

"Leave us" the Rat Catcher demanded. "Leave us, now, we have not disturbed you" The Rat Catcher added, a chuckle emanated from the shadow.

Monsieur Rat Catcher, take a look at where you are; _my_ territory." The vampire hissed, he walked away from the light, the Rat Catcher continued to block me. "Besides, when I hear a woman scream, you know I become interested...to say the least, _monsieur_." He added, his eyes never straying from my own. "I'm not going to kill her, monsieur, not tonight, anyways.

"I've already had my fill for a night or so; dearie me, that little soprano did squeal!" He added, chuckling, I paused...soprano?

Alexandria!

"Alexandria?" I asked lifting my head up from behind the Rat Catcher's shoulder a bit.

"Oui, mademoiselle, I didn't appreciate her attitude, besides, she appeared quite near death's door; I was doing her a favor." The vampire replied, allowing his hand to drop by his side; his nails were covered in the rat's blood. Now, believe me, I didn't like Alexandria Daae, but, to kill her for such a reason? No way, that just wasn't right!

"Is that how you live with yourself? To attempt to justify your actions by how someone looks or acts?" I blurted out, completely disgusted with his behavior; the vampire's eyes glittered and he grasped the Rat Catcher's shirt, ripping him off of the ground and throwing him away from me. The vampire stepped close to me, still veiled by darkness; he towered over me!

"Oui, mademoiselle, and if I were you I'd _watch my tongue_ if I wanted to live much longer." He hissed, his fingernails gently pressed against the skin of my neck. His fingernails tailed up my neck and, for some reason, I walked forwards! Towards him, and into the darkness! His eyes grinned at my panic, for, I couldn't feel any of my limbs any longer; I-I had no control over them!

His hand moved away from my neck and gently, almost barely, touching my cheek, pushed my head to the left; away from his, so my neck was open to him. I closed my eyes as he leaned down a bit and I felt his teeth lightly ghost over my neck, causing goose bumps to sprout up; he chuckled slightly and I closed my eyes, clenching them shut as his teeth pressed harder against my skin. "Oh, come now, It won't hurt...I'll be sure of it, Mademoiselle June." He whispered; I gulped, I didn't want to die, but, i couldn't cry out, I couldn't do anything! All of a sudden, I heard Jack yell for me, oh, I was saved!

I heard Jack gasp. "June!" He screamed. "June, get away from him!" He added, I heard his footsteps come closer and my lips quivered, desperate for words, but I couldn't form any; I heard Jack pause a few feet before the vampire and I, panting. The vampire rested his arms on my waist and stood up straight; narrowing his eyes at my brother. Next, the vampire chuckled heartily.

"Monsieur, do you honestly believe a tiny cross could do anything to _me_?" The vampire asked with chilling resonance; laughing darkly.

"The power of Christ compels you" Jack muttered quietly, repeatedly; the vampire laughed again.

"Monsieur, I believe you are confused; that applies to exorcisms." The vampire chuckled. "Lovely skin you have, my dear, for I do tire of the cold-and-white skin of European women; it's nice to have an _exotic_ woman every so often." He said to me, his index finger following the hem of the neckline on my dress; ending on my shoulders. I gently closed my eyes once more as he whispered into my ear; then, I heard a loud thump and my eyes shot open to see the vampire with flaming eyes, and the holy bible lying beside him on the ground.

"Monsieur Jack, I have thrust mercy upon you before and I will not do so again; now, leave, before I bleed you like a pig." The vampire hissed, turning his attention away from me.

"I need not of your mercy anymore, monsieur." Jack said bravely. "That's my sister you're messing with, my little sister; I will not stand for that, I will die for her if need be." Jack hissed, I clenched my eyes shut so as to not cry at Jack's words; he really did care for me!

"Oh, the young mademoiselle is getting emotional! That's quite alright, my dear, I see many people cry, some for their family, some for faith, and, when I'm really angry with them, in agony." The vampire sighed and paused. "I admire your bravery, Monsieur Jack, but your stupidity is overwhelming; allowing your sister to follow the music which she was warned not to follow? Of course, she couldn't help herself, not many people can, but you allowing her to come down here, monsieur?

"Tisk, tisk! I expected more from you, Monsieur Jack. Especially now that I learn she is so dear to you." The vampire said, his fingers soothingly gracing my cheek; they were cold, and to be quite honest, felt pleasant against my burning cheek. He sighed once more. "I won't take much, monsieur, just a sip...only a sip..." he said breathlessly, eyeing my neck like it was a plate full of just-baked cookies.

"Non, monsieur!" Jack cried, the vampire snapped out of a strange trance and hissed at Jack, causing him to back away.

"Then, I will drink her dry and force you to listen to her screams!" The vampire yelled, glaring and baring his fangs at Jack. There was a long pause before Jack sighed.

"...Only a sip, monsieur, and clean her wound afterwards...don't hurt her...please..." Jack said, all the anger draining from him; I closed my eyes once more.

"Deal" the vampire said happily, leaning down once again to my neck. "Don't worry, dear, you'll like this" he whispered before giving a small chuckle again and gently sinking his teeth into the bit of skin between by shoulder and my neck. I, at once, found that I had full working ability of my limbs again and gasped, grasping onto the vampire as he sunk his teeth deeper into my neck; the vampire wasn't wrong...it felt...delightful, actually. I didn't know how, but I tingled in my pelvis, toes, and neck; the afore mentioned sites warmed and I gasped again.

A small moan escaping my lips as the vampire pulled me closer to him, sucking down a few mouthfuls of blood. "That's enough!" Jack hissed, the vampire took one last gulp and slowly pulled his teeth away, licking where his teeth punctured my skin; he stood up straight and wiped his mouth with his hand; sighing in satisfaction.

"Not too salty, not too sweet; not cold at all! Hmm, where are you from, my dear?" The vampire asked me, still resting one of his arms on my waist.

"A-Americ-ca" I stuttered out; he nodded and I felt Jack's hand grasp my own and begin to yank me away, however, the vampire still had a strong hold on me. Jack whipped around.

"After you take your sister back to her room, Monsieur Jack, you and I must speak; alone." The vampire said; Jack nodded and the vampire slowly let go of my waist. As we left the vampire called out to us. "Au Revoir, Mademoiselle June, I'm more than quite sure I'll see you down here once or thrice more" he said, his dark laughter following us out of the cellars.

** Jack said nothing to me when we returned to my rooms; he only wet a cloth and pressed it against the bite mark on my neck, staring hard at me. "Thank you, Jack" I whispered, ending the silence; he continued to stay mute. "I...I said...I said 'thank you'" I added after a few moments; he sighed.

"I know, June." He growled, standing and walking off into the kitchen; now, I became angry.

"You lied to me" I hissed as he entered the room again, wiping off his hands. "You blatantly lied to me!" I yelled, Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really think I would tell you the truth about something like that? Huh, June? Do you really believe I would've told you something that would've kept you away from me? For years, June,_ years_, I fought both of our parents to bring you here; there's no way in hell I'm gonna ruin it!" He screamed, throwing down the towel and stepping closer to me.

He sighed and turned away from me, running his fingers through is hair. "Listen, I don't have time for this, we'll continue this argument in the morning, right now, I have a discussion with a vampire!" He yelled, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him, causing the pictures on the walls to rattle. I stood and walked into my bedroom, slamming my door with equal anger and falling down upon my bed, not even daring to blow out the candles; I was far too angry and too scared to, what if the vampire came back and killed me? At least now, I would be able to see him and possibly reason with him before death; I groaned and pulled the covers over me, I needed sleep, I would have to think up a lie to tell Donna in the morning, for as to why there was a bite mark on my neck.


	6. Once Bitten

**Chapter Six: Once Bitten**

** I woke slowly as a yellow glow shined through my curtains, I groaned and yawned, stretching and sighing. I slept well that night, surprisingly, usually I don't take well to being in new places; I rolled over, upon my shoulder and something touched my neck, I gasped and shot up, grasping my shoulder. I turned towards my mirror and turned my head so my neck would be visible, and, there it was. In all it's tender abhorrence; a clear, well-defined, bite mark. It didn't even look _close_ to human!

Oh, Donna would have a fit if she saw this!

That's why she must _not _see it!

As that thought passed through my mind, my door opened and her sweet, innocent voice filled the air, yelling me good morning. "O-Oh, Donna! I-I'll be right there...I...I uh...I'm not decent!" I cried, throwing dresses out of my closet in attempts to find a scarf or shawl of some sort.

"Oh, that's fine, Mademoiselle June! We're both women!" She said happily, opening my bedroom door; my hand shot to my neck and I turned, smiling to her. She grinned until she saw all the dresses on the ground. "Can you not find the right one?" She asked, walking over to them and helping me pick them up.

"Y-Yes! That's exactly it! I-I'm not liking them much at the moment." I said, my hand planted firmly over my wound.

"Oh...well, I think this one's very pretty!" She cried, holding up a dress with a wite torso, and a black, velvet, ruffled bottom. I smiled.

"It's perfect, I'll go put it on right now" I said, but, Donna stopped me.

"Mademoiselle June, why is your hand on your neck like that?" She asked, laying all of the befallen dresses upon my bed and walking them, one at a time, over to my wardrobe, hanging them up.

"I...uh...I...woke with a crick in my neck! Yes, that's it, a crick! And, uh, this...this helps a lot; I think I'm going to go and put a...a warm rag on it to help it...or a scarf or something..." I said, turning quickly to the bathroom.

"Oh, Mademoiselle June, I could massage it! Mummy always said I had 'healing hands', here, let me help you." She said, walking towards me, I backed away, into the wall.

"No, no, no, dear, It's fine, a warm rag will do me good"

"No, Mademoiselle June, I want to help"

"No, dear, I-"

"_Let me massage you_." She growled, her tone deepening, so much so that I almost jumped in fear! I paused for a moment, my mouth open, but I was too shocked to say anything.

"Um...a-allow me to get out of my nightgown, okay?" I asked, finally; Donna smiled and nodded quickly, humming a little tune. I hurried into the bathroom before there was any other confrontation and sighed, closing the door and locking it behind me. I pulled my hand away from my neck and shook my head slightly at the wound; I poked it, not even very hard, and I winced in pain! Goodness, it felt pleasant when he bit me but now, my goodness was it tender!

I slipped out of my nightgown and into the dress, it really was beautiful, it made me look less 'chubby' and actually like one of the other women; though, it didn't hide the bite mark. I grasped a towel and wrapped it around my neck, like a scarf and smiled, it was hidden now! Out of the bathroom I walked to find Donna was no longer in my room; my brows furrowed and I called for her as I walked into the small living area. She sat on my couch, staring at her hands, she was sniffling; I hurried over to her and sat beside her, her eyes were red and tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. "Oh, Donna, whatever is the matter?" I asked, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair.

"Firmin a-and Moncharmin j-just came by and s-s-said that A-Alexandria D-Daae was k-killed last n-night...she had b-bite marks on her neck and arms. Oh, Mademoiselle June, he's killing all of the new people! My f-friend was only here for a week b-before he k-killed her...now A-Alexandria after a f-few hours...oh, Mademoiselle June...I don't want you to die!" She cried, sobbing violently into my chest, wrapping her arms around me and pulling herself into my lap.

"I won't die, Donna, I promise you, I won't die. Listen here, Donna, I won't, I won't do anything dangerous or bad, okay? I'll keep out of as much trouble as I can; I won't die, sweetheart, I won't die." I cooed, kissing the top of her head and rocking her back and forth as she sniffled and pulled herself as close as was absolutely possible; we sat like that, for hours, Chef Pippino finally came to check on me, to make sure I was alright.

"June! Mademoiselle June!" He cried, opening my door to see me cradling Donna on the couch; he paused at hearing Donna's sobs and his heart broke; he stepped inside. "Oh, poco princesa! Why the tears, huh?" Chef Pippino asked.

Chef Pippino hurried to the couch and took Donna off of my lap, placing her upon his own and Donna re-explained everything to Chef Pippino and he smiled. "Don't worry, poco princesa, I'll keep a good eye on Mademoiselle June, she's our best cook; believe me when I say that I don't want to lose her either!" He boomed, laughing, causing little Donna to laugh and I to smile;_ I_ was the best cook? Me?

Goodness, then the other chef's must've been terrible! "Now, however, poco princesa, Mademoiselle June must get ready for lunch service, we need our best cook on the line!" He cried with a grin to me, winking; I smiled and nodded, standing. "And, I'm sure, the ballet girls are in need of their star" Chef Pippino continued; Donna's eyes lit up and her smile glowed as she looked up to him; she nodded quickly, and, yelling her goodbye's to me, ran out of my room, to go join the other ballet girls. Chef Pippino chuckled and I smiled.

"You're very good with children, Chef." Said I, as I locked my door and walked along with he and the other chefs, back to the kitchen.

"Oui, mademoiselle, I've got three tots of my own." He replied with a proud smile.

"Really? I never knew that!" I cried, smiling, he nodded.

"Oui, mademoiselle, Dino, Marcus, and Alondra; my wife watches them during the day, for Alondra is only six months old."

"Really?! Wow, Chef! You learn something new every day!" I cried, laughing; he smiled and agreed.

** Jack laid on the couch in the kitchen, he appeared drained, both emotionally and physically; he didn't smile to me or even make a remark about the towel 'round my neck as I passed him, he just stared at me with eyes lacking in feeling. Though, when the sun touched him, he did not burn, so, he wasn't a vampire, thank heavens! I sighed in relief and began prepping my station for lunch, only then was it when Jack approached me; still, no words passed through his lips. "So" I began, after an awkward silence. "How long have you known him?"

"Who?"

"You know who" I growled, Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Do _not_ use that tone with me, Junie." Jack spat, anger filling him at once. I nodded and he gave a frustrated sigh. "I knew _of_ him ever since I came here, I had my first personal experience with him a year and a half ago." He answered, tapping on my station with his knuckles.

"What did he say, last night?" I asked after a short pause.

"Nothing important" Jack said, not missing a beat.

"Are you sure?" I asked, glancing up to him to see his stern expression, his eyes were as cold as stone.

"Dead" he growled, I nodded.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked, cleaning a knife. He smiled.

"None, I was too busy worrying of you, you diva." He said, grinning, at least attempting to change his foul mood. I smiled and sighed, he pulled me into a hug, laying down the knife on the table and embracing me tightly. "I don't ever want to hear you say that I don't love you, 'cuz, if I do, I'm going to tickle you until you pee your pants, and then I'm gonna make you clean it up." He said, I giggled and sighed happily.

"Yeah right."

** Lunch service was insanity! The sky had begun to cry, and cry whale tears! People poured in from the streets, eager for shelter, but ended up realizing it was lunch time and the managers thought it a wonderful idea to open us up to the public! The sous chefs worked also, but at a slow pace, and this angered me, so, I took every ticket I could! During the lunch service, however, I had to run into the new, walk-in cold room (which most of the cooks called a refrigerator) and get some more steak.

But, when I had the steak in my hands, the heavy, metal door slammed shut. I ran to it and began turning the handle, but, I couldn't turn it more than a little bit!

The door locked!

"Oh, don't look so mortified" a voice said from behind me, I whipped around and there, sitting peacefully on a small throne of crates of food, sat the vampire! He was no longer veiled by darkness, so I saw him, all of him; he did, indeed, wear a black cloak with red fabric inside and a black tuxedo with a black bowtie and shiny black shoes. His skin was as pale as the cottonous clouds on a summer day and his fingernails, as I described before, were as sharp as a sword, if not sharper! Though, his face, his face was hidden behind a black face mask, it only allowed me to see his thin, ashy grey lips and chin; along with his fiery yellow eyes. His hair laid slicked back upon his head, a few straggly pieces laid over his mask, however, you couldn't tell, for both his mask and hair were jet black.

His long fingers drummed upon the crates and one of his legs laid on the other, creating an upside down 'L' shape. A sharp grin was spread across his face as he stared at me. "W-What do you want?" I asked, backing against the door as he stood and walked forwards, sinking his hands into his pockets.

"Your blood" he said, simply. I backed away a bit more, conscious I would have to talk my way out of this. He only chuckled. "No, mademoiselle, only a sip; it is what I vowed to your brother, a sip and nothing more." He replied, speaking with his hands. I bit my lip.

"H-How long have you been in here?" I asked, and, at this, he burst into a fit of laughter, he coughed afterwards.

"Do you honestly believe I would spend my time, sitting in a walk-in cold room for you? Ha! My patience is far too fragile a thing for that, mademoiselle." He explained, he paused. "I've been in here, maybe three moments, five; somewhere thereabouts."

He continued, pausing once more. "I became hungry and you instantly came to mind, so, let's get this over with so I may go back to composing, and you, to cooking." He replied, stepping closer to me, I backed away. "Oh, come now, Mademoiselle June, do you not appreciate it when I step close? Would you rather come to me?"

He asked, a sickly smile drawn upon his lips. I held my index finger up for a moment. "Pray, let me digest this for a moment, you want to feed off of me and then go do whatever it was you were doing-"

"Composing." The vampire corrected. "I am a composer, I compose music, that is what I was doing."

"...Composing" I continued. "And everything'll be honky dory?" I asked and he nodded. "W-Will this be a regular occurrence?"

"Fairly" he answered. "Sometimes I may visit you at night, at work...when you're asleep; whenever the hunger comes." He replied, smiling.

"...And I'm just supposed to allow you to do this?" I asked, he grinned.

"Well, put it this way, you don't and I'll drink your blood forcibly and put you through excruciating pain; however, I have promised to Monsieur Jack that I won't kill you." He sighed angrily, even though he did this, he continued. "But, I can make these fairly regular occurrences horribly agonizing." He hissed, his grin spreading as he leaned down to me. "It's your choice, mademoiselle, pleasant and happy, or pain filled and tear inducing?"

Asked he, standing to his normal height and smiling expectantly, I sighed and dug my teeth into my lip again, sighing in defeat. "How do you get the tenderness to go away?" I asked, looking up to him pitifully; he grinned.

"A packet of ice lain on it for around half an hour should do the trick, mademoiselle." He explained, pausing. "Now, where would you like to be bitten?"

"S-Somewhere not noticeable...Donna would have a conniption if she saw it..." I whispered, the vampire nodded.

"Indeed, she would; she would more than likely come after me with a sharpened chunk of wood aimed at my heart" he said, laughing quietly. I gave a weak smile and he pulled me close, attempting to figure out where to bite me; usually, where ever he picked was either too boney or had not enough room for his teeth.

Oh god, this was insane. Just, even the thought of a vampire attempting to find a spot to bite you on...and you're allowing him to do it! Gah, this entire place was bonkers. He shook his head and told me to take off the towel, he would bite the other side of my neck; I sighed shakily and put my head to the opposite side, allowing him open season with my neck, he grasped my waist and pulled me close, for some reason, he liked to be close. His teeth didn't hurt pricking me this time, they were cold and I gasped; my mouth hung agape but no words spilled from it.

One of my arms wrapped around his back and the other grasped at his hair; he pressed me against the wall and sunk his teeth deeper, causing a groan to squeak out of me. His bottom jaw waited a few moments before digging itself in too, causing yet another moan to emanate from my lips; I whimpered desperately, for he was more vicious this time, his nails began to dig into my corset and my entire body warmed until I felt my cheeks could fry eggs! "V-Vampire..." I peeped, my body trembling within his tightening grasp. By my count, he had taken eleven gulps of my blood before his grip began to lighten; he had taken thirteen by the time he licked where his teeth had once been. He stepped away from me, but, my legs were weak and I fell; he whipped around and caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Dizzy?" He asked as he placed me on the sort of crate throne he created. I nodded weakly and he grinned. "It will go away in a bit; just watch, when I've bitten you a few more times, you won't get dizzy at all, my dear!" He said happily; my eyelids drooped and I couldn't cling on to consciousness any longer; I allowed my head to fall limp and I dropped into a deep, much-deserved sleep.


	7. Oh, Dear, Donna!

**Chapter Seven: Oh, Dear, Donna!**

** I was woken by a slap to the face! I sat up quickly to find that all of the sous chefs, Chef Pippino, and Jack stood around me; all were staring at my wounds. The sous chefs gasped and both Chef Pippino and Jack sighed in relief; Jack lifted a note that laid on my thigh up and opened it, he read aloud:

_"'To, Monsieur Jack, _

_I may have taken too much blood; I became carried away at tasting her again. She will not die, I was sure of that, place an ice bag on her wounds, she will be fine, Monsieur Jack. You know where I am, awaiting your anger-fuelled ranting. _

_Sincerely, _

_O.G. (or, as your sister calls me; the Vampire)'"_

Jack threw down the letter and stomped on it, yelling curses; he whipped around, towards the chefs and stared at each one. "If word gets out about this, I will have you all beheaded." He hissed, all of the chefs nodded and ran out of the cold room, back to their stations to finish lunch service. Chef Pippino came forwards and gently touched my wound, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm so sorry, mademoiselle, that we didn't notice your absence sooner. We thought you ran to the WC!...D-Did it hurt?" Chef Pippino asked, helping me up from the chair; Jack hurried to my aid also.

"It's fine, Chef, you didn't know." I said softly, my legs trembled a bit, but nothing more. "No, Chef, it doesn't hurt, it actually felt extremely delightful." I added, standing on my own and sighing. "But" I continued.

"He said he could make it hurt, he said that it was my choice whether it was to hurt or not." I finished; Jack sighed and Chef Pippino nodded, shaking his head at my neck once more.

"Junie" Jack said, looking at the side of my torso. "Turn around" he ordered, and, so I did; Chef Pippino gasped.

"Your dress, princesa! It is ruined!" Chef Pippino cried, I glanced down as best I could to see that the bottom half of the torso on my dress was ripped open, and there were also several rips in my corset where you could clearly see the skin of my back; for the Vampire had dug his nails into my corset, thank heavens it had strong padding! I shook my head and hurried over to the small towel lying upon the ground; taking it up and tying it around my neck again, it just barely covered both bite marks.

"I think I need a bigger towel" I said, smiling, attempting to lighten the situation, but, from Jack's hateful expression, and Chef's pitiful one, my attempt was in vain.

"How many times did he say he was going to bite you?" Jack asked, he had picked up the letter and was twisting the paper in frustration.

"Fairly often; he said, whenever the hunger returned ot him." I replied; Jack nearly hissed in rage! He ripped the paper to shreds and ran over to a shelf and kicked it many times, screaming curses as he did so. Chef Pippino had to run over to him, to calm him down.

"I'll kill 'em" Jack hissed in a heavy, American accent. "I'll kill the bastard!" He yelled, turning upon his heel to me. "Junie, if he lays another hand on you, you tell me, alright?" He asked, his rage taking ever more a hold of him, I nodded slowly and Chef Pippino told me to get out before Jack made an even bigger fool of himself before me; so, I did as I was told and walked out, finishing lunch service.

** I had much free time between lunch and dinner, so, I walked about the Palais Garnier, getting to know my surroundings, when, I heard little girl's giggles; I turned to see two small girls running into the amphitheater, wearing pink, bedazzled tutus. I smiled and slowly followed them in, peeking inside to see Donna, along with her friends, dancing on stage. I grinned and walked inside quietly, sitting down in a red, velvet chair and watching them; their instructor was also on stage, nodding in satisfaction at the girls. Their instructor yelled something in French and their routine began! They twirled, flipped, twisted, spun on their toes, jumped, and did all sorts of stuff I could never do!

I smiled and marveled ever more at their flexibility when one of the girls cried out, she had done a flip and landed the wrong way on her ankle; Donna and a few other girls rushed over to her, but, as she did this, the instructor grasped Donna by her hair and pulled her back! I stood from the seats, shocked and disgusted that someone would hurt a child that way! Donna cried out and all of the girls upon the stage froze where they stood. The instructor hissed something to Donna in French and then threw her down upon the stage!

Now, I got angry.

"Hey!" I yelled, gaining their attention, Donna gasped at seeing me and rushed down the stage stairs, jumping into my arms. "Are you alright?" I asked Donna quietly; she nodded and threw her arms around me, cuddling close to me. At hearing English spill from my mouth the instructor addressed me in English.

"And, who are _you_, mademoiselle?" The instructor hissed, she was a woman of aging years with raven black hair and emerald eyes; her skin was incredibly pale and sagged over her skeletal frame. You could obviously tell that she was once beautiful and athletic, however, that had given way to old age and arthritis. I placed Donna back upon the stage, but, kept her behind me as the Rat Catcher had done for me in the cellars.

"June Benoît, mademoiselle" I hissed in reply.

"And, what seems to be your problem?" She asked as the ballet girls began to help carry their injured friend away, without their instructor noticing.

"The way you're treating these girls. You're hurting them, you're throwing them around as if they can't feel pain; what, they're...nine, ten years old? They're little bodies are still attempting to grow, and, if you break their bones at this point, they...they won't heal right!" I explained, the instructor woman rolled her eyes and muttered something in French.

"Stupid Americans..." she whispered before sighing. "Listen, Mademoiselle Benoît, that is how we train the girls, being a ballerina is a lot of wor-"

"I know" I spat. "I was a ballerina when I was six, I won three competitions but have attempted to forget every second of that; they were the worst years of my life." I hissed; the woman nodded.

"Dancing is not for everyone" she said. "However, pray tell, why did you not like it?" She asked, I grinned.

"My instructor, coincidently enough; I hated her, she treated us worse than trash, and, if we did anything wrong she would smack the part of our body that was off with a switch" I growled, the woman appeared puzzled.

"Switch?"

"Tree branch" I explained; the woman paused and shrugged.

"I've had worse" she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"No, I most certainly will not" I growled, the woman reached for Donna, but, I moved and blocked her hand with my leg. The instructor sighed.

"It's how they learn, you learnt to dance, didn't you? Does it matter if you hate it or not? Like I said, mademoiselle, dancing is not for everyone; now, I will get back to teaching and you will get back to whatever it was you were doing." She said snootily, turning to find the girls had vanished.

"Cooking" I corrected, feeling like the Vampire. "I cook, I am a chef, I was cooking." I replied; the woman turned to me, fires in her eyes.

"Well then, Mademoiselle Chef, go make me something to eat." She growled; I grinned the biggest grin I ever have.

"Oh, don't worry, mademoiselle, I'll make your dish extra special." I said, the woman sighed and stomped off of the stage, yelling for the dance girls; as soon as she left I turned to Donna-Marie. "You're sure you're alright?" I asked and she nodded, hugging me.

"You really used to take ballet?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't like it, though; I even tried singing, but, I'm worse at that than a rusty door hinge." I laughed, Donna smiled.

"Oh, I bet you're not _that_ bad" Donna said, I gave her a frank look and she laughed; she sat down on the stage and I followed suit, sighing. "Can you at least hum?" Asked she, looking over to me; I smiled and began to hum a little of Pachelbel's Canon; Donna-Marie swayed from side to side as I hummed, she smiled. "Good, you're doing good! Now, just open your mouth, and hum" she instructed; I sighed and shook my head, a smile upon my face, hesitantly, I did as she said.

I glanced over to her to see her cringing. I told you!" I cried, she giggled; she sighed.

"It's just 'cuz you've never been taught how to; it's alright, just...for the meantime, stick to cooking." She said, patting my arm, I laughed and sighed, looking about the amphitheater; it was so incredibly quiet, which was extremely odd for an amphitheater! However, as I looked about, I saw, in an opera box, close to the stage, there sat the silhouette of a man, a very tall man and he was watching us; I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but the silhouette was still there!

"D-Donna, do you see that too?" I asked, tapping her arm and motioning to the opera box; she squinted and nodded.

"Yeah...it...it almost looks like there's someone in there!" She cried; she leaned forwards and gasped, grasping my hand and attempting to pull me up.

"Donna! What's gotten into you?" I asked, getting to my knees; she looked quickly from the box, to me and hurried to my ear.

"That's the vampire, in there! That's his box that he watches the shows from" she whispered, I turned my head, and, the towel didn't turn with me. Donna gasped. "Mademoiselle J-June, w-what's that?" She asked, I turned back to her quickly; pulling the towel over my bite marks.

"What's what, dear?" I asked, smiling to her; her face dropped.

"June...what's happened to you?" She asked, taking a step towards me.

"Nothing, Donna, I'm fine; everything's fine."

"You're lying to me" Donna said. I sighed.

"No, I'm not; what reason would I have for lying to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow to her; she shrugged. "Exactly" I continued; she, hesitantly, sat down in my lap and we were peaceful, for a few moments. I laid my cheek upon her head, and that's when she did it.

She yanked the towel off of my neck and shoved me backwards in one motion, so I couldn't cover up the bite marks. She shook her head as I sat up, tears gathering in her small eyes; I could do nothing, I was just as powerless under her gaze as I was the Vampire's (for totally different reasons, of course). "D-Donna, please" I whispered; she gulped and shook her head, allowing a tear to cascade off of her eyelash and kiss the stage.

"No...you...you lied to me...all I...all I wanted to do was keep you safe!" She screamed, throwing down the towel and rushing off, pressing her head into her hands and weeping as she rushed away.

"Donna!" I yelled, I stood, towel in hand, but I did not follow. I found it useless, there was the slamming of a door and then silence; until the vampire began to clap slowly from his box.

"Well done, well done, indeed, Mademoiselle June!" He cried, stepping out of the darkness of his box and leaning on the side, smiling to me.

"What do you want?" I spat, clenching the towel tight in my fist; he shrugged.

"I can't sit in the amphitheater and watch the trust of a little girl shattered?" Asked he, I sighed and turned away from him. Gosh, the arrogance bestowed upon him was truly awe-inspiring, I wanted to slap him so hard! Ugh!

"You know what?" I growled, turning upon my heel, back to him and walking to the edge of the stage, close to his box.

"What?" He asked, smiling, more than likely taking enjoyment in my anger.

"Why don't you go...compose or something!" I yelled, and he chuckled, staying calm.

"That part of my day is over, mademoiselle, for now." He replied. "Besides, it gets awfully quiet down there when I tire of playing; my record player has broken." He continued. "So, I must content myself in watching the misadventures of the surface world" he finished; I sighed and fiddled with the towel.

"You know, if Jack sees you he's going to kill you" said I, and the Vampire erupted into laughter, laughing so hard a tear or two fell from his eyes! He sighed and wiped them away.

"Oh, that is a funny joke, my dear! The funniest I've heard in ages! Oh, my dear, have you actually fallen under the ploy that he could kill me? Do you really thrust your faith into that?" He asked, giving me a frank look with a smile and drumming his fingernails upon the small wall he rested upon.

I paused and shrugged, he shook his head and began pacing about the box. "I could do whatever I wanted and he couldn't touch me; he wouldn't dare touch me!" He paused and turned towards me, a malicious grin spread across his face. "Actually...I could..." he whispered to himself. "Be ready tonight, my dear, ten o'clock sharp" he said; I paused.

"What happens at ten o'clock?" I asked and my reply was maniacal laughter; I sighed uneasily and hurried off of the stage, to tell Jack of what happened.

** "Jack! Jack, where are you? I've got to-" I cried, running into his room; however, he was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands; he rubbed his eyes and turned.

"What is it, Junie?" He asked, a paper in hand.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked, walking into the room and sitting upon his desk; he sighed and turned towards me; holding the paper closer.

"Our parents, they said that soon they're going to pop in for a visit; to see how you were doing." He replied; my brows furrowed.

"But...it's only been a few days...what do they need to check up on me about?" I asked and Jack shrugged.

"They've always been very protective of you, like I said before, I had to fight to get their permission to take you over here." He replied, crumpling up the letter and throwing it into the fire which blazed beside us; he stared at the bite marks on my shoulders. "We've got to think up a way to hide those" said he, I nodded.

"About that..." I whispered, and, then I told him of everything that happened; he jumped from his chair at hearing what the Vampire said and he looked to me with eyes filled with rage.

"You are not to be alone at any point during tonight or tonight's service, after dinner service is over you are to come straight here; I'll have a nightgown ready for you and you can sleep in my bed, do you hear me, June? _Straight here_!" He yelled, I nodded quickly and he nodded. "Good" he said. "He thinks he can dominate you just because I let him have a sip, oh no, oh_, hell_ no; he's got another thing comin'."

Jack hissed, pacing in his room. I didn't know what was worse, the fact that my parents were coming and the bite marks weren't even close to healing, or that I'd have to deal with raging Jack all night!

**(A/N)**

**Aria…what's an idea? I'm just slightly worried…**


	8. Decisions

**Chapter Eight: Decisions **

** During dinner service both of the bite marks ached terribly, but, I had to hide them beneath a shawl for the managers wanted to watch us work, for some reason. I overheard them speaking with Chef Pippino. "So, what do you think of Mademoiselle June? Is she good?" Moncharmin asked; Chef Pippino grinned.

"Good? Oh, monsieur, you do her a great injustice to say that she is just 'good'! I've never seen someone make a crepe of such amazing quality so fast!" He cried; I smiled a little, but, did not stop working. I was then aware that all three of them were smiling at me; now, Moncharmin spoke again.

"Chef, do you know why she's wearing a shawl in the kitchen? It's awfully hot in here, you know." Moncharmin asked, Chef shrugged.

"Perhaps she gets cold easily, she can wear what she wants as long as her quality and speed stay as they are now." Chef Pippino said; the three of them approached me and Moncharmin addressed me with the same question.

"I'm a little cold, monsieur, it's just something that runs through my family." I lied, smiling and finishing another dish, placing it on the countertop and ringing the bell for a waiter/waitress to come get it and bring it to the diner. Moncharmin nodded and the three of them left the kitchen, however, through the swinging door came someone I did not expect: Donna! However, she only sat on the couch and watched me work. Jack seemed like he had to be in twenty different places at once!

Jack was needed almost everywhere! He ran over to me, his body ragged and his face looking even more so. "Change of plans, Junie, stay with me after dinner service, do not leave my side, okay?" He asked; my brows furrowed as I flipped a crepe.

"Why?"

"He...he knows" Jack answered in a hushed tone.

"Wouldn't he know now too?" I asked quieter, he shrugged, shaking his head.

"I dunno, Junie! I can't read the man's mind!" He cried, I nodded in surrender and he sighed.

"Perhaps it would be better if you were to leave...ya know, when mom and dad come?"

"No!" I yelled, whipping around with a hot pan in my hand. "No, Jack...this is the best job I've ever gotten! I'm not catcalled, Jack, things aren't thrown at me, and, I don't have to deal with many drunkards-"

Yeah, but, Junie, you're being fed off of, _you're food_!" Jack hissed, rubbing his eyes; I sighed and put another plate on the counter, ringing the bell.

"Minor detail" I said softly.

"Minor detail..._minor detail?!"_ Jack cried, rubbing his face; he sighed in frustration. "Junie" he hissed. "I'm losing my mind for you, Junie, I have to worry about you, the cooks, the kitchen, the diners, the Vampire-"

"Well, then...don't!" I cried, sighing. "Don't worry about me anymore, Jack, okay? You don't have to, I swear you don't; sure he feeds off of me every once and a while, but that's it. I'll have him bite me in less conspicuous place next time-"

"No, Junie, there will _not_ be a '_next time'_. Either you leave, he leaves you alone, or he dies." Jack hissed. "Those are the three choices" he added; now, Chef Pippino yelled to Jack.

"Eh, Jack! Stop talkin' with our star chef, eh? She needs to work, we've got a full house out there!" Chef Pippino cried, laughing; Jack smiled and nodded to Chef Pippino, he leaned close to me.

"It's your choice, June" he whispered, he knocked on the counter with his knuckles and walked away to join Chef Pippino, Moncharmin and Firmin. I sighed, I really didn't want to leave such a wonderfully lavish place as this! Besides, the pay was good too, even for a sous chef such as I! I glanced up, away from the food I cooked to see a man sitting in the dinning room, clad in a black tuxedo with a black cloak and a black hat; his fingernails were long and, he looked up to me a smiled a fanged smile, tipping his hat. The Vampire?

Why was he here?

Then, as the door opened again, I saw the waiter bring him a crepe I had just finished making; he was...he was trying my food! I watched him as he cut up the chicken, lettuce, tomato, provolone cheese, mushroom, and olive crepe drizzled with turkey gravy; he winked to me after he took his first bite. I shook my head and got back to cooking, the managers, Jack and Chef Pippino were all staring at me now, since I had paused; so, I kicked it up a notch and cooked faster, and, not a single dish was sent back to us!

** After dinner service I did as Jack said and followed him around, helping him clean up the kitchen a little and turn out the lights. He lead me to us room and shut the door afterwards, locking all of the locks. "By no means leave this room, alright? The Vampire shouldn't be able to get in since I haven't invited him in, so, we should be fine." He said, I nodded and he gave a tired smile, enveloping me in a hug again.

"I know I've been crankly lately, and I'm sorry for that, Junie, I'll make it up to 'ya, I promise." He said, kissing the top of my head and sighing. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"I know how you could make it up to me!" I cried, smiling happily up to him.

"How?"

"Ice cream and your legendary brownies!" I said, grinning to him; he chuckled.

"Tomorrow, okay? I'll make you that for breakfast" he assured; I giggled and hugged him tighter, I was getting ice cream! A little while later I slipped into my nightgown as Jack made us dinner, for Jack wanted me to get to 'safety' as fast as he could! Dinner was calm and he and I relaxed in the living area, just speaking to each other, until nine o'clock, that's when it struck me, what ever happened to Donna? I grasped Jack's arm and told him what happened.

"Eh, she probably went to her room, don't worry about her." He replied, but, I most certainly _was_ worrying about her! I laid down in Jack's room at nine thirty, biting my lip in nervousness as time inched closer to ten o'clock. The clock struck ten and I glanced around the room, nothing seemed different; I waited for a few moments and then relaxed, laying back down and closing my eyes. However, seconds away from sleep, I heard a scratching noise and opened my eyes to see the Vampire's fiery eyes staring back at me.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle June" The Vampire said in a hushed tone.

"But...but Jack said-"

"Jack was wrong, as he often is." The Vampire replied, stepping into the moonlight. "I've come to give you a choice, mademoiselle" the Vampire continued. "I have your little friend Donna with me at the moment, she offered herself up to me in your stead!" The Vampire said with a quiet laugh; my eyes narrowed.

"How am I to believe you?" I asked, he grinned and lifted his cloak up to reveal little Donna standing so bravely beside him.

"I haven't laid a finger on her, as is our deal. I don't touch her until you say the word. Anyways, the deal for you goes as follows: if you would fancy me to leave you alone, Donna will take your stead as my personal blood bag, though she's nearly as tasty and is far too young for my taste, I'll take it. If you don't want little Donna to end up with bite marks on her, then you regain your title as my blood bag, but, you must come with me...if only for a little while." He said, he was grinning, he knew I made my decision.

"Where are we going?" I asked and Donna nearly screamed in horror! I had to rush forwards and hush her, placing my hand over her mouth and shushing her, petting her hair. "It's okay, Donna, it's okay, I won't get hurt, I promise, besides, it doesn't hurt when he bites me I just get a little dizzy is all." I answered in a whisper; I kissed her forehead and pulled her close.

"Don't speak of this to Jack, okay? I beg of you, he'd never forgive me." Said I, Donna only hugged me tighter.

"Off you go, mademoiselle." The Vampire said, pushing Donna gently away from me; he offered his hand to me and I took it. Donna whimpered quietly behind us as the Vampire lead me out of Jack's room, to the kitchen, down the wine cellar, and into the cellars.

**(A/N)**

**Sorry that this is a short chapter, yesterday I got back from the Triangle Rising Star Awards where the musical I was in won Best Musical for the 2013-2014 year! We also got special recognition for Best Orchestra and Best Costumes! Again, I apologize for the short chapter!**


	9. Vampires

**Chapter Nine: Vampires**

** Once we reached the third cellar, the world around the Vampire and I became pitch black and the air thickened with dust and god knows what else! The Vampire's fingers were curled 'round my wrist and he continuously lead me deeper and deeper into the cellars. "W-Where are we going?" I asked meekly, listening to my voice echo off of the stone wall beside me. His only response was a grunt and a light chuckle, his hand tightened around my wrist and, somehow, missed a step on the stairs; I fell forwards and cried out, falling onto the Vampire's back.

He, however, was unfazed by this; he merely paused and turned, shaking his head at me, for I had fallen onto my butt. He rolled his eyes in disappointment and lifted me from the stairs, carrying me the rest of the way. He threw me over his shoulder, so the top half of me hung like a limp noodle! He, all of a sudden, began laughing. "What?" I asked and he sighed.

"Why did you buy a see-through nightgown, mademoiselle?" He asked; it wasn't see-through!

"You must be mistaken, monsieur, it's not see through, it's cotton!"

"_Um hmm_, tell that to your purple, lace, butterfly undergarments." He replied, I gasped and attempted to cover up, to which he threw me up in the air a little bit, causing me to retake my soggy noddle position. I felt my cheeks heat as he walked down another level, how many cellars did this place have?! Then, as this wonder crossed my mind, I was slung down from his shoulder, and onto pillows! Fluffy, satin and velvet, golden embroidered pillows!

But, I soon found that I was bobbing up and down, I was...I was on a boat of some sort! I looked up to him to see that he was climbing into the boat, a paddle in hand. Slowly, quietly, he pushed us along, the only noise was the water lapping against the boat and being pushed around with the paddle.  
"Where are we going?" I asked once again; he sighed.

"Somewhere"

"Where, somewhere?" I asked, smiling; his eyes rolled once again and that was the end of that conversation! He could be extremely quiet, and, that unsettled me, I needed some type of noise, some talking, something! I couldn't _stand_ it being quiet; I didn't and still to this day, do not know why. "So" I started again.

"How did Donna find you?" I asked, stretching out my legs a bit.

"The same way you did, she came down to the fourth cellar screaming." He answered, becoming quiet again.

"So, when do you need to feed?" I asked, supporting myself by my elbows; he grinned and shrugged.

"Usually, it's skipped days, namely, if I feed on Monday, I skip Tuesday, and feed on Wednesday. On those days, I feed once to twice a day, depending on how_ hungry_ I am." He replied, grinning; this reminded me of something!

"You...you ate my food" I replied. "The food I made" I clarified; he nodded and silence ensued for a moment. "Well? Did you like it?"

"Quite so. I haven't had unliquidized food in a while; yours was altogether one of the dishes I would wish for as a last meal." Said he, I smiled, but he looked not to my face, he stared at the water before him, his eyes shining ever brighter in the pitch blackness.

"How well can you see?" I asked quietly, he chuckled once more.

"You're completely too curious." Said he, I shrugged.

"Well, I learnt about ghouls in storybooks and to now find that, at least, one of them is real is mind boggling; does this mean that other ghouls are real too?" I asked and he gave a frustrated sigh.

Do you _actually_ think I know, Mademoiselle June?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, I shrugged and he raised his hand to point. "There is where we're headed." He replied, through a thick, soup-like fog upon the water I saw a small house! A house, no bigger than my home in America!

"This is your home?" I asked, turning away from the house and to him, he nodded and I turned back as we arrived upon the shore; again, he slung me upon his shoulder and carried me inside. Every room was lit with candles, and, though I couldn't see much since he walked quite fast, I saw a little. There was a small living area which was open concept with the kitchen that was also open concept with a formal dining room; down a small hallway he carried me, where I saw a doorway on the right lead to an office and the doorway on the left, to a bathroom. At the end of the hallway, he paused to open a door; beside the threshold which he stopped at, was another threshold!

He walked me inside and shut the door behind us, with his foot. He sighed and allowed my body to fall limply off of his shoulder and onto a black, velvet fainting couch; I blinked several times, warding off dizziness, and found that he walked to a large, black bookshelf and picked off a red, leather-bound book which had been worn down. He walked slowly over to me and placed it in my lap. "Let's hope after reading that, that your curiousity will be well nourished." He said, he paused and allowed his cloak to fall around him.

"Welcome to your prison, Mademoiselle June." He added, smiling, I paused.

"Prison? Wait...how long do I have to stay here?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

"As long as I decree."

"And, how long is that?"

"Can you live for a few thousand years?" He asked, smiling, he chuckled and turned away. "If you are in need of anything, bang on the door." He replied, walking out and shutting the door behind himself, locking it several times. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face, why did the Vampire want to keep me here for so long?

Why did the Vampire want to keep me here at all?

I sighed and looked about the room, the walls were black, as was the furniture which surrounded a black fireplace with a black mantle; the floor was hardwood, however, atop that sat a Persian red, black and purple carpet which sat beneath the afore mentioned furniture. In every corner of the room there were golden candelabras with purple candles in each, the flame on the candle's flickered dark blue; on the back wall of the room, however, was a large, red curtain which looked as if the Vampire had taken it from the stage. I turned back to the book the Vampire gave me and opened it up, the first page saying: _'Everything To Know About Vampires'_.

** I finished that book within three hours. It was just so interesting! I learnt that vampires can: walk in daylight, however, they will be severely weakened (if they stay out too long, yes, it can kill them), eat small amounts of garlic (very, very, extremely small amounts), and merely sneer at holy water. Vampires can also become pregnant, however, it only works if there is one vampire and one human, two vampires cannot conceive a child; vampires, it also says, can be killed with a wooden stake, cremation, and beheading. Vampires have masters, usually, sometimes, however, a vampire is blooded (bitten and then swapped blood with another vampire) and abandoned to starve or left for dawn.

Vampire masters also have ranks, such as the military as ranks. There is an Emperor, an Emperor Prince, a King, a Queen, five Princes, a Prince of the 'Cult', three guards of the 'Cult', seven sergeants of the 'Cult', twelve master sergeants of the 'Cult', five staff sergeants of the 'Cult', fifteen corpals of the 'Cult', and twenty seven privates of the 'Cult'. They named their rankings after the usual military rankings so as to not confuse new vampires. Quite ingenious, I believe. Cult is what they call themselves and/or their military force.

Vampires get together every twenty years, in some secret cave that wasn't listed, and have a big party that lasts two weeks; the purpose is to introduce new vampires to the 'system' and try out their skills against more veteran vampires. And, contrary to most people's belief, the vampires are allowed to bring their human/non-human mates with them to this not-so-secret meeting! It said that most people believe vampires hate anything and everything that_ isn't_ a vampire, which, is completely and fascinatingly untrue; vampires get along swimmingly with humans and Lycans, often mating with and marrying them. When I read the next section, everything at once became alarmingly clear, when a vampire bites a human and does not kill the said human, the vampire slowly becomes attached to that human and that human alone (save if the vampire bites numerous people and allows them breath for another day). Not just mentally attached either; the vampires often reported that they found themselves incapable of leaving the said human's side for long periods of time

At that moment I nearly dropped the book! That was exactly what happened, in my situation! I gasped and hurriedly gathered up the book again to read what the outcome was in most scenarios. It said, that usually the human warmed up to the vampire's presence and companionship, it said that one in every three vampire marriages this is the scenario that made it happen. I read on to where it spoke about ventriloquism and human hypnotism; if a human shared direct staring contact with a vampire for more than five seconds, that vampire had the human completely under his/her control, which explains my actions down in the cellar the first time I met him!

At the moment, I didn't know what to think! I only continued reading; it said that once you allowed a vampire access to your mind, much like your home, it can come back anytime it fancies.

After I finished the book, I laid back upon the fainting couch and allowed the book to rest on my tummy, I watched it rise and fall as I breathed; I still felt my tummy was big, even in a corset. I know I'm jumping around on topics, but, with all this new information, how can one not? How can one not search for refuge and comfort in things that person knows is true and feels? I believed my extra weight stemmed from cooking, since a good chef always tastes what they send out before actually sending it out to a customer; I sighed, I was embarrassed by it, I decided with myself that I would begin exercising...maybe tomorrow.

I found now that it was strangely quiet in the rooms around this room, didn't the vampire say he liked to do something? Oh, it was something about music...what was it, now?...

"Compose!" The Vampire yelled from the room over.

**(A/N)**

**Mademoiselle Aria, we portrayed the musical 'The Wizard of Oz'. Yay, the newbie phan! I'm so glad you enjoy this, I'm so glad**_** all**_** of you enjoy this! What are your opinions on the Vampire thus far? **


	10. Monsieur Levevre

**Chapter Ten: Monsieur Levevre **

** I heard voices, yes, there were voices! I had, originally, been raiding the bookshelf for other books on vampires when I first heard them. They weren't singing voices either; they were male, deep voices, one of them being the Vampire's! This means...he had company. I attempted to bury myself back into the bookshelf, when the door to my prison opened and in strolled the Vampire, holding the door for another man.

The other man was shorter than the Vampire and much, much fatter. He wore a brown suit with a red bowtie and walked with a brown cane; his face was as pale as snow and pudgy too. His hair was dark brown and slicked back, he also had a small, dark brown beard; he was older than the Vampire, I'd say, in human years, at least ten years older. His eyes, unlike the Vampire's were red, but a dull red, not cherry red like so many books describe them to be. The man smiled at laying eyes on me, revealing pearly white teeth/fangs.

"Oh, she's a cutie! Likes reading too, hmm, the package deal!" The man boomed, laughing heartily as he entered, he bowed to me and grasped my left hand, planting a wet kiss on the top. "My name is Monsieur Levevre, mademoiselle. And, who do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

Asked he, smiling as he stood out of his bow. "I am Mademoiselle June, June Benoît, monsieur; it's a pleasure." Said I, smiling, being polite.

"Ah, mademoiselle June, the pleasure is completely mine! I've heard a bit about you!" He cried, shaking my hand, my eyebrows raised and I glanced over to the Vampire.

"Really?" I asked, the man laughed, but the Vampire said nothing.

"Is she allowed to leave this room?" Monsieur Levevre asked, the Vampire sucked on his fangs before answering.

"For a moment." He said; Monsieur Levevre pulled me out of the room and the Vampire followed behind us. Monsieur Levevre sat me down on the couch and sat across from me, on another couch; the Vampire sat next to him.

"So, Mademoiselle June, I hear you can cook and, quite good at that. Would you mind cooking us something?" Monsieur Levevre asked, grinning; I glanced to the Vampire, who nodded his head.

"Not at all, monsieur, do you have a preference as to what you are hungry for?" I asked, standing and smoothing out my nightgown; he smiled.

"Non, mademoiselle." He said, I nodded and looked to the Vampire who shook his head; I nodded once more and made my way into the kitchen. The kitchen was a large area with concrete countertops, black cabinets, and even a miniature cold room! There was a black, shiny stove and hardwood floors, black walls and a window covered by a thick, stage curtain. However, I could hear the vampires talking from in the kitchen too.

"So, are you going to take her to the meeting? It's in a month, you know." Monsieur Levevre said, the Vampire grunted.

"I'm hesitant"

"The Emperor Prince would absolutely drool over her."

"That's exactly why I'm hesitant." The Vampire said, sighing.

"Oh, come now, no one's going to mess with her! Not as long as you're around; now, if you leave her in a room...alone...that's an entirely different scenario." Monsieur Levevre said as I turned on the stove and placed a pan on the heating eye. To the cold room I walked to find two pounds of venison; I smiled, they would get venison! I walked back into the kitchen with the venison and opened the package; the vampire's conversation had continued.

"...How many times have you drank from her?" Monsieur Levevre asked.

"Twice; I might take another sip tonight, depending upon how I feel when you leave."

"Have you made it pleasurable for her? The biting, I mean."

"Oui" the Vampire said, there was a sharp click and Monsieur Levevre coughed.

"Never stopped smoking, hmm? Anyways, how is she when you bite her? Does she squirm?"

"Immensely. She's 'grabby' as well, not that it's a_ bad_ thing, I quite enjoy my hair being pulled at a time like that." The Vampire said, Monsieur Levevre chuckled.

"Duly noted." Monsieur Levevre said, laughing heartily; I smiled and my cheeks pinked at the perverted joke. The venison hissed as I laid it down upon the charcoal pan; I planned on making potato mash and cheesy noodles to go along with the venison.

"Monsieur Levevre?" I called from the kitchen, over the hissing of the stove.

"Oui, mademoiselle?"

"Do you fancy vinicen?"

"Quite so! Is there any red wine in the cooling room, red preferably?" He asked, I turned down the heat on the stove and hurried back to the cool room, grasping out two bottles of red wine and walking them into the vampires.

"There was two, I didn't know which one, monsieur." I said, he smiled and took up both.

"I think I've got just a tad of a problem" he said, winking to me and uncorking both; the Vampire stood and retrieved two wine glasses which hung upside down in a little bar/nook area I hadn't noticed before, I turned upon my heel and walked back into the kitchen, attending to the venison. "She's quite a good little servant, isn't she?" Monsieur Levevre asked, drinking from his glass.

"Oui, a real renfield; I might keep her." The Vampire said teasingly; Monsieur Levevre laughed.

Well, if you think of ridding yourself of her, ring me, I'd like to take a _bite_ at her." Monsieur Levevre said, there was a hiss and Monsieur Levevre chuckled. "Easy, _easy_! That's simply if you're sick of her company!" Monsieur Levevre cried, sighing.

"It better of been" the Vampire said, taking a sip from his glass.

"So, about the meeting, the western vampires will be arriving on Thursday the twenty fourth, the Boston family will be the first to arrive, and you, I planned, will be fashionably late as you always are. However, I must know tonight if you would like to take the mademoiselle with you, I need to know to continue the plans for simply you, or to extend your plan for another." Monsieur Levevre said, there was a long pause and the sloshing of wine in a glass.

"Wait until after we feast, then I'll answer you." The Vampire said; Monsieur Levevre grunted. They went on to speak of politics and some type of sport, I got lost in cooking.

** I brought their food to them; Monsieur Levevre chuckled happily and rubbed his hands together, scooting to the edge of his seat and eating the food with his eyes whilst the Vampire simply drank more from his glass. "This looks...amazing, mademoiselle!" Monsieur Levevre cried, I nodded and smiled to him; I loved it when people appreciated my food. He quickly began downing his food, sighing and grunting in satisfaction afterwards. "Oh, magnifique!"

He cried, his mouth full. "This is the best venison I've ever had, mademoiselle!" He said excitedly, eating the rest hurriedly; the Vampire slowly began eating, nodding at the taste. When Monsieur Levevre paused to take a drink of wine, his brows furrowed. "Mademoiselle, you haven't made anything for yourself, why is that?"

He asked, I shrugged. "I'm not very hungry, monsieur." I asked, Monsieur Levevre nodded.

"Ah, a common side effect of being fed from; how could I have ever forgotten?" He asked, the Vampire grinned.

"Because you kill everyone you bite." The Vampire said, finishing the potato mash; the vampires laughed quietly whilst I felt a bit out of place. The two vampires spoke quietly before falling into silence; the Vampire addressed me.

"Mademoiselle June" said he, I looked up to him quickly. "Go fetch us more wine, it's in the back of the cold room" he instructed, nodding, I did as he said, but waited before going back into the living area. "Oui, monsieur, I'll take her with me" said the Vampire; Monsieur Levevre chuckled.

"Good lad, found you couldn't part from her?" Monsieur Levevre asked, the Vampire waited a few moments before answering, he sighed.

"...Oui."

"Don't worry, no one's going to mess with her, not when they learn who she's escorted by!" Monsieur Levevre cried, laughing; I walked back into the living area bearing more wine. The Vampire took it from me and poured it into their glasses; he then stared at his plate and pushed it to me.

"I can't it eat anymore, Mademoiselle June, you eat it." Said he, I smiled politely.

"Oh, but I can-"

"Eat. It." He growled, his tone dropping, I jumped a little and nodded slowly; he gave me his fork and watched as I ate slowly; it was good, no doubt, it was wonderful, if I do say so myself! But, I just found that I wasn't hungry. I paused after finishing the venison.

"Vampire, I can-"

"Finish it, June." He ordered, laying back and placing the cup to his lips, his eyes narrowing at me.

"He's right, my girl, if you don't eat, you'll die." Monsieur Levevre added; I sighed and picked back up the fork, attempting to finish what was on the plate (which was most of the cheesy noodles and a small bit of potato mash). "Do you like vacations, Mademoiselle June?" Monsieur Levevre asked, I smiled, covering my mouth with my hand before answering.

"I've never been on one, monsieur." I answered, his brows furrowed.

"Why's that, mademoiselle?"

"Well, we weren't exactly the richest of families back in America; Jack mostly had to help pay for my journey here." I answered, Monsieur Levevre nodded and smiled. "Well, mademoiselle, in two weeks' time you'll be on a vacation" Monsieur Levevre said, smiling.

"Really, monsieur?" I asked, searching for a glass of water I recently poured for myself; the Vampire pushed his glass of wine over to me, winking. I was too young to drink wine, at least, my parents thought so; seventeen, much too young! However, my curiosity overcame my morals and I lifted the glass up, touching it to my lips and drinking a bit; both Monsieur Levevre and the Vampire watched as I drank. The liquid which touched my tongue was sweet and I smiled at it, however, the aftertaste was bitter and stung my esophagus; the Vampire smiled.

"You'll become accustomed to it after a while." The Vampire said, smiling.

"Anyways, mademoiselle, oui, you are. Now, pray tell, what is your opinion on the Swiss Alps?"


	11. Blurry Mirror?

**Chapter Eleven: Blurry Mirror?**

** Before I could answer Monsieur Levevre, there was angry beating on the door. "O.G., O.G, open up this instant!" It was Jack!

"Jack!" I said, breathlessly; the Vampire chuckled whilst Monsieur Levevre glanced from the Vampire, to me, back to the Vampire.

"Oh, the boy never gives up for his little sister, doesn't he?" The Vampire asked, smiling wearily at me. "And if I don't?" The Vampire yelled to the door, Jack became silent; Jack had nothing to use against the Vampire.

"Please, O.G., let her go. There are plenty of exotic women here! It's Paris! Why is she so dear to you?" Jack asked calmly; the Vampire laughed loudly.

"Allow me to answer your question, with a question. Monsieur Jack, there are plenty of little girls here to call your sister, it _is_ Paris! Why is she so dear to you?" The Vampire asked, grinning to Monsieur Levevre.

"Because...because I love her! She's my little sister, my baby sister, wouldn't you love your baby sister, monsieur?"

"Not exactly, monsieur, however, love does not seem like a valid answer to that question; why do you love her, then, monsieur? And do not even think of saying _'because she is my sister'_, for if you do, it causes me to believe that you love stems from the thought that the two of you shared a womb for nine months and nothing more. This brings me to the question, Monsieur Jack, why, oh _why_, do you love your sister so dearly?" The Vampire asked; Jack became unsettlingly quiet. "Monsieur Jack?"

The Vampire asked, pausing. "Are you still there, Monsieur Jack? The young mademoiselle is waiting for an answer." The Vampire added; Jack sighed.

"Monsieur, she is an intelligent, beautiful, caring, polite, generous woman; perhaps you are right and love was the wrong word. Proud is the word I was searching for. I am immensely, utterly astonishingly proud of her; she's seen some of the worst things in this word and worn a smile. She's handled chaotic situations with a wink, and she's all-around perfect. This may seem odd to hear coming from her brother, but, she is, she's everything anyone could ever want in a wife or mother and I am so, oh so proud to call her my sister." Jack finished, tears formed in my eyes and I slowly wiped them away; Monsieur Levevre moved to the couch beside me and gave me a hug.

"Oh, you have made her cry, Monsieur Jack! You have also disturbed a quiet dinner between she, company, and I." The Vampire said, smiling again to me.

"I apologize, O.G., but we desperately need her in the kitchen, not to mention how much little Donna and I have missed her." Jack said; the Vampire sucked his fangs for a moment.

"She will _not_ go to the surface, not anymore. However, you and the mademoiselle may see her; I know she is beside you, Monsieur Jack, I hear her heart beating." The Vampire said as Monsieur Levevre patted my back and returned to his seat beside the Vampire; there was the sound of the door opening and quick footsteps leading into the living area. The first I saw was Jack, I stood and he ran to me, enveloping me in a hug, lifting me off of the ground and burying his face into my shoulder, he sighed and put me down, his arms never breaking from around me. He stepped away from me for a moment and observed my dress.

"Why are you wearing the see-through one?" Jack asked, I looked over to the Vampire, who giggled.

"It's cotton!" I cried. "Not see-through!" I added and Jack smiled sarcastically, now, Donna ran to me and jumped into my arms, she kissed my cheeks and wrapped herself around my torso, holding me close. Jack hugged both Donna and I together and the Vampire cleared his throat.

"You have two minutes, then, you must leave; I am quite parched and am in need of a drink." He said, looking to me expectantly; he wanted my blood. Jack sighed and Donna snuggled closer to me, Jack kissed my forehead and pulled Donna down, off of me; Jack hugged me again.

"Be careful with him, okay? If anything goes wrong, jump into the lake and swim to the other side as fast as you can, then, get out and run, alright, Junie?" He asked, I nodded and he patted my back. "Good...good"

"Thirty seconds" the Vampire hissed; Jack sighed and gently touched my cheek, smiling and whispering goodbye before pulling away. Donna stared at the Vampire, she addressed him.

"O.G, if you hurt her, at all, and I hear about it, I'm coming after you and I won't stop until you're nothing but ash, do you hear me?" Donna hissed, her eyes narrowing at the Vampire. The Vampire smiled.

"Perfectly" he said calmly; Donna nodded to him and turned to me, kissing the top of my hand, she turned and followed Jack out, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that was...quick." Monsieur Levevre said, chuckling afterwards; Monsieur Levevre stood, and so did the Vampire. "Well, I'll change the plans for two, then! That also means you'll have to get there earlier than your fashionable lateness which you always do, but, nevertheless, it shall be done." Monsieur Levevre said, putting on his jacket once more, he turned to me and took up my left hand, kissing the top as Donna had done seconds before.

"It's been an honor to meet you, mademoiselle, and I can hardly wait for our next meeting" he said, I smiled and said goodbye; the Vampire nodded to him and escorted him out. The door shut, and, slowly, menacingly, the Vampire returned to the living area; he pulled me up from the couch and into my 'prison' where he closed the door behind us.

"How much have your wounds on your neck healed?" He asked quietly; his gaze down, to his hands. I shrugged and walked to a mirror; my reflection was blurry! My brows furrowed.

"There's something wrong with your mirror" said I, I couldn't tell if he turned or not, I couldn't see him!

"The mirror is fine" he said, he glanced at my neck. "And your neck is on its way, perfect." He said, smiling; he walked behind me and gently ghosted his teeth over my skin, I smiled for it tickled! Around my waist is where his arms rested before his top jaw punctured my skin, slowly sinking down so as to not hurt me. His hands slid from my waist and to my arms, grasping my wrists and, for some reason, held them back; I gasped and allowed my head to fall back, laying upon his shoulder.

He chuckled, and, for some reason, he didn't fully bite me! His bottom jaw never touched my skin! Though, his lips puckered on my skin and he sucked blood out as if he were using a straw! My legs became weak and that's when he stopped; this time, unlike any other time, it was less pleasurable, but I was cold all over. I fell forwards, out of his embrace, and allowed my hands to lay on the mirror, my reflection became ever more blurry; I blinked rapidly.

"What...what's going on?" I asked quietly. "Why am I all blurry? Vampire, why am I all blurry?" I asked, turning from the mirror and to him; he only smiled.

"You will figure it out later" he answered, my blood coating his teeth.

"No!" I yelled as he turned to leave the room. "I want to know now." I said quieter; he turned, a smirk upon his lips.

"Oh? Since you want to know, I _must_ tell you, correct?" He asked, giving a dry chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is that supposed to scare me?" He asked, leaning on a chair and flashing a smile.

"No" I replied. "It's supposed to show you that I'm angry at your words."

"Oh, darling, you are certainly not the first to utter that sentence." He said, grinning

"And it's almost guaranteed I won't be the last" I hissed, the Vampire's smile disappeared.

"Listen, mademoiselle, I've been quite kind to you and that is something that should not be taken lightly, considering the things that I have done to people." He growled, advancing upon me. "I have killed people in worst ways you can imagine, June; for a twisted mind thinks twisted things and nothing more. If your blood was not so sweet and Jack had not begged for your life you would just be another notch in my belt, mademoiselle." He spat, his rage spilling from both his mouth and eyes, he backed me into a corner, but continued to advance, shattering what little personal space I had collected.

"I could hang you by your tiny toes and bleed you like a pig, I could cut your neck and rip out all of those horrid vocal chords and some of your esophagus and watch you as you gasped and coughed, if you still were alive. I could shove the pear of anguish so far down your throat and open it so that your pretty little skin snaps at the spikes and finally, mercifully, rips it in half, beheading you. I could force you to _'ride the rail'_, I could pour tar in a hat and shove it on your head, removing it only when it cools just slightly so that your hair and possibly some more of that beautifully golden skin falls off with it. I could stab your achilles tendons and cut off some of your hamstrings, I could garrote you, hmm, I believe I would most likely reverse hang you, binding your hands and feet together and hanging you, by your wrists to the torture chamber ceiling; I might leave you there, I might feed from you, hell, I might cut your stomach open and drink you until you are nothing but a crispy skeleton." He hissed, staring hard at me, whilst he was talking I slid down the wall and sat, covering my ears and turning away from him, clenching my eyes shut.

I breathed quietly as he paused; he had gotten to his knees as well, staring at me. "And that is why, my dear, you do as I say and we will be on good terms." He finished, I nodded quickly, whimpering and trembling; he sighed and cleared his throat, he lifted me from the ground and laid me down on the fainting couch, he sat quietly beside me.

"H-How many p-people have yo-you done that t-to?" I asked, still trembling, he sighed and pursed his lips in thought.

"Too many, my dear, far too many." He answered finally, silence ensued.

"H-How did you k-know my t-toes were tiny?" I asked, giving a weak smile to him; he smiled to me and stood, gently pushing me down onto the fainting couch, he grasped my foot and lifted it up. My toes were incredibly small!

He wigged one of his fingers between them and I laughed whilst attempting to pull my foot away, he grinned. "Ah, someone is ticklish!" He cried, sticking his fingers between my toes, causing me to laugh and kick; I accidentally kicked him in the ribs, he stumbled backwards and I sat up.

"Oh, Vampire, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to." I said, watching as he straightened up again; he waved his hand, shooing the apology away, within moments he was fine. He cleared his throat once more.

"So, about the Swiss Alps; that is where the meeting is, that is where we are going. You are not to leave my side the entirety of the stay, which is the entire two weeks that it goes on for. You are not to speak to other male vampires unless I tell you that you may speak with them, however, you may speak with females, be them vampire, human, Lycan or some other creature. We are to stay in a room together and you are not to leave that room unless I give you my say; you are not allowed to leave the mountain cave with anyone besides myself, and, if a short vampire in a black fedora begins to speak to you, simply say you are with me and he will go away, understood?" The Vampire said, I nodded.

"I-I have a question" I asked, he raised his eyebrows. "Well, if the vampire in a black fedora begins talking to me, who am I to tell him that I'm with? I can't just say 'the Vampire' because that's most of the population that will be there!" I said, smiling; the Vampire nodded.

"It is a valid concern; tell him what your brother called me. O.G." The Vampire said, I nodded.

"Can I call you that?"

"No."

"Well then, what am I to call you in private?"

"I find 'The Vampire' quite amusing." He answered, I rolled my eyes. "Now" he began again. "I shall fetch you a suitcase and have your brother pack it for you; Monsieur Levevre should tell us any moment now as to what night we are leaving by."

"Vampire?" I asked, remembering something.

"Oui, mademoiselle?"

"Why is my reflection blurry?"


	12. New Being

**Chapter Twelve: New Being**

** Before the Vampire could answer, there was another knock at the door; he flashed a smile to me and left, there was no talking, and he returned with a letter in hand. "We leave in three days and will travel by train to the Swiss Alps." The Vampire announced, walking back into my 'prison' room. "Well, Jack better get to packing your things, then, hmm?" He asked, he turned and walked away, locking the door behind him.

I sighed and turned away from the door, back to my own reflection; I walked closer and sat before the mirror, staring at myself. I was the only blurry thing in the room, you could clearly make out all the rest of the room, no problem, but me, I was wispy and pudgy; it's as if a person that needed glasses, wasn't wearing their glasses and was attempting to see themselves. There _had_ to be _something_ wrong with his mirror!

Or...

No, _no_ I couldn't be!

I scrambled to my feet and ran to the Vampire's bookshelf, tearing off any book that even remotely dealt with vampires and read through it; I found nothing, until I opened a green book that looked to only be made of paper, no covers! And, I learnt of a new, supernatural being.

Half-Vampires.

Apparently, there is a special breed of vampires, pure bloods, if you will, who were humans which were blooded from the highest ranks of vampires (the Emperor, the Emperor Prince, King, Queen, etc.) which carry some type of venom in their fangs. And, it's only in the higher ranking vampires due to some genetic hiccup; these vampires have the power to decide who to blood without getting their hands dirty with the blood swapping. They simply pop their fangs into the desired human/other being and out goes the venom! However, only small amounts of venom come out, thus only half blooding the desired being, making them, by default, a half vampire. The symptoms of being blooded by a 'pure' vampire are: dizziness, fatigue, sensitivity to sunlight, and blurry reflection.

_Blurry reflection._

Oh my god.

I dropped the book and lunged for the mirror, wiping it where my reflection was with my dress, it had to only be dirty! It _had_ to be! I couldn't be a half vampire, why would he desire to make me one anyways? I paused wiping and breathed heavily, rubbing my face; in defeat, I stared down at the mirror, and, as it were, I was the only blurry reflection. I stood and lifted up the book once more, pacing with it as I read.

Half Vampires, it said, could walk around in daylight, eat garlic, have children, gain extremely clear hearing, sight and smell, and go into people's homes uninvited! However, half vampires can't touch holy water or wear a crusifix, as it will intensely burn them. I plopped down on the floor, book in hand, and then fell to my side; I wasn't devastated, yet I wasn't joyous, since this is_ irreversible_! "It's not as bad as you think" the Vampire called from a room over before he slammed his fingers down upon an organ; he was playing some type of demented melody. I paused, _the Vampire_!

He had to be...he had to be in the pure blood line, then! Which means...

He was vampire nobility, he had to be!

The organ died down enough to where I heard the Vampire chuckle. The music continued for a while before dying out completely, after a few moments of silence, the locks clicked and in walked the Vampire, holding two wine glasses, he gave one to me and kept one for himself; he closed the door afterwards. He sat down upon the couch whilst I eyed the 'red wine' suspiciously; it was thick, which is unlikely for a wine. "Is this_ really_ wine?" I asked, the Vampire grinned and nodded. I still didn't believe him, however, I took a sip anyways; it was sweet, and yet when it slid down my esophagus it turned sour.

I made a disgusted face and he chuckled. "Not used to the taste, I see._ This_ wine is an acquired taste, more or less." The Vampire said, taking another gulp from his glass; I placed my glass beside me on the ground and licked my lips, freeing them of the 'wine'.

"I am deserving of an explanation." I said boldly, the Vampire raised his eyebrows, removing his glass from his lips.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I know I'm not human anymore, Vampire, I read it, in that book." I said, pausing and motioning towards the non-covered book. "I know a vampire of 'pure' blood can make a person a half-vampire, which, I discovered I am; why did you blood me? And, what is your title?" I asked, the Vampire set his glass down on a table and clapped for me.

"Well done, mademoiselle, well done! I must applaud you on your deductive reasoning skills, now, neither of those questions I am inclined nor compelled to answer." He said, grinning and sipping on his wine.

"_What?"_ I hissed.

"Must I repeat myself, mademoiselle?" He asked wearily; I stood, anger bubbling in my stomach.

"The audacity you are blessed with, monsieur! It's...it's a debacle!" I yelled, glaring at him; he shrugged.

"Aren't I horrible?" He asked, smirking.

"You're loathsome" I growled, he chuckled.

"Oh? And, how is this?" He asked, taking back up his drink and sipping from it.

"You made me this way! _You_ did! Don't you believe I am given the right to an explanation as to why you desired to change me?" I asked, crossing my arms and tapping my foot upon the ground impatiently; he nodded, mulling it over.

"You have a point, though, I see no reason as to why I should tell you my title, mademoiselle." He said, finishing his glass.

"Don't I deserve to know which man of title I was blooded by?"

"No. I see no reason to tell you that, it should not be of any importance." He replied, setting his glass down, again, on the table. He crossed his arms and fully faced me. I sighed.

"Alright, perhaps that much I don't need to know...for now...anyways. Now, get to explaining." I said, he thought for a moment.

"I changed you...simply because I wanted to." He said, I paused.

"And, why did you want to?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I guess I needed a Renfield." He replied, grinning. My anger returned, I grinned, however, and lifted my glass from the ground.

"A _Renfield_, hum?" I asked, I stepped closer to him and licked my lips, then, I brought up my hand quickly and covered his black mask in the 'wine'. He paused for a moment, his eyes closed; he was calm, like I said, for a moment. He opened his eyes and they glowed bright yellow, he stood from the couch, he towered over me! My anger evaporated from me and I stumbled back, remembering all of those horrid torture methods he talked of, oh god, I was going to die...I was going to die!

"You've wasted your wine,_ mademoiselle_" he hissed, his eyes alight with fire; I started to back up, towards the door. Without a word, I turned and started running for the door, but, when I turned my head towards he door, he was there! He was standing guard before the door! I gasped and high-tailed it away, behind the couch. "You know, June, I'm still thirsty" he said, before pausing.

"And, you understand, of course, I am not going to reward this bad behavior, correct?" He growled, his tone dropping; I ran behind the curtains beside me, the stage curtains, and found a staircase! I was saved! I hurriedly ran up the stairs and found myself in a theater type room. The walls were dark red and several chairs and couches surrounded a window, a very large window.

I hurried to the window and began beating on it with my fists, but the window wouldn't give way! I heard a dark laugh from the entrance. "That is not a good idea, Mademoiselle June, you see, that is the window to my torture chamber, which is where you might be headed if you continue to act in this fashion." He said, I stopped and sighed.

"H-How much is it going to hurt?" I asked quietly, still facing the window.

"To a great extent" he whispered into my ear. He wasn't wrong about the pain. He grasped my waist and hissed before plunging his fangs/teeth into an already sore spot on my neck; I gasped and let out a cry of agony. He pushed me forwards, forcing me against the glass; he dug his teeth deeper and _I_ hissed. I desperately clawed against the glass and gave out little whimpers and cries of torment; tears trickled down from my eyelids. He began to dig his nails into me once again.

"I'm...n-not wearing a...c-corset" I sputtered, I had taken my corset off whilst reading, I found I was much more comfortable without it on, now, goodness, I would've done almost anything for it back! He only dug his nails into my skin, allowing blood to flow from my wounds; I choked. "Y-You ass" I spat through gritted teeth; he only chuckled and gulped down more of my blood. Suddenly, he removed his teeth and dropped me, allowing me to fall to my knees and lean against the mirror, however, he grasped my arm and turned me towards him. He made the rips where his fingernails tore through my nightgown bigger and he sunk his teeth into my tummy, where the wounds were!

I nearly screamed! This was too much, far too much pain! I grasped his head and began to push it away, kicking him where ever I could, too! He growled and lifted his teeth out, sitting up. "What?"

He growled, smoothing his hair back, since I had messed it up in my attempts to get him off. "Too much pain" I said, he smiled.

"Well, the goal is not to reward you, mademoiselle. You knew it was going to be painful, I warned you of that." He replied.

"Yeah, but, I thought you were just going to bite my neck! My tummy is where I draw the line" I growled, glancing down at it to see most of the blood had already dried! The Vampire opened his mouth to say something, but, hesitantly, closed it. Then, from behind me, there came wails, screams even, of pure throes! I gasped and scrambled away from the window, I, actually, hid behind the Vampire! The Vampire smiled as the loud howls continued, and then beating ensued, it seemed, whatever was in that torture chamber was in, to say the least, great discomfort.

The Vampire stood. "Excuse me, mademoiselle, I must attend to my other guest." He said, he bowed to me and walked out, closing the door behind him as the howling became urgent.

What ever was on the other side of that glass?


	13. Blood is Wine

**Chapter Thirteen: Blood is Wine **

** The howling stopped shortly and silence took over the air once more. The Vampire never came to get me, no, I was left in that room, which was completely fine with me, I'd rather not deal with him and stay all by my lonesome. However, soon, I became hungry and I realized that I hadn't eaten in a while! Slowly, I walked down from the theater room and back to my prison; I tried the door, only to find it was locked. "Vampire, Vampire let me out!"

"And why should I do that, mademoiselle?" He yelled in response, he sounded as if he were in the living area.

"I'm hungry!"

"And?"

"If I don't eat...I'll die!" I yelled back, he gave a dry chuckle.

"You're a half vampire now, June, you'll survive."

"Exactly, _half_ vampire! That means half of me is still human, I need to eat, Vampire!" I cried, standing close to the door. I heard him grumble and his footsteps come closer, hesitantly he unlocked the door and pulled me out, dragging me behind him to the kitchen.

"There, you are in the kitchen, make food, eat." He said before turning away and sitting in the living area, a newspaper between his fingers. I walked around the kitchen, but, found nothing! It turns out, since he is a vampire, he had very minimal food, and that minimal food I did find, I had used on his and Monsieur Levevre's meals!

"You have no food" I said quietly.

"I apologize, mademoiselle, I don't normally cater." He said, I rolled my eyes. I only found a moldy block of cheese and a tomato which was far past the time of being rotten; I walked quietly around the kitchen, searching for anything, when I saw a door. It was a white, wooden door, nothing particularly special about it, save that I had never noticed it before; I looked into the living area to see the Vampire reading the obituary and smirking at it, perhaps an old enemy of his had died, I didn't know. I snuck away, to the door and turned the knob as gently as I could.

"There's no food in there, mademoiselle, I can assure you" the Vampire said, he stood and walked into the kitchen, still reading his paper. I turned towards him and placed my hands on my hips.

"Then, what's in there?"

"Nothing you want to partake in."

"Oh? How are you so sure of this?" I asked, he glanced up from his paper, a smirk still plastered to his lips.

"You did not enjoy me biting your stomach, I can assure you something insanely more painful is ensuing inside of that room, mademoiselle." The Vampire said, I turned to the door and stared at it curiously. "I can't stop you from going in, mademoiselle, but don't say I didn't warn you" he said, walking back out of the kitchen, chuckling at something in the paper; I sighed, I wouldn't let him stop me! I gently turned the knob and opened the door just enough to peek inside, it was pitch dark inside and, as far as I could see, there was nothing special about that room.

"Ah, ha. Yeah right, 'insanely painful' my butt." I whispered, I opened the door a bit wider and heard whimpering, soft whimpering. I took a step inside and the whimpering got a bit louder. "It's alright, I won't hurt you...are you in pain?" I asked quietly, stepping blindly into the room.

"Do not take another step, June!" The Vampire yelled, he stood and was walking quickly towards me; I reached my hands out in front of me and felt fur, thickly matted fur. Matted with what, I knew not; the Vampire grabbed my mid-section and yanked me back, but, I had a grip on the fur and when he pulled me, I held tight to the fur. The creature roared and I let go, causing both the Vampire and I to fall backwards. There was the yanking of a chain, and then a snap; I pushed myself up to see the Vampire was knocked out!

He hit his head on the iron slope which connected this room's floor to the kitchen's! I touched his cheek and began to shake him, telling him to wake up, however, I stopped when I felt air on my legs, like something was sniffing me. I froze and the creature gave a low growl as it sniffed; I breathed quietly. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, he pulled me b-back and I d-didn't expect it" I said softly, the creature growled again, as if telling me to be quiet, and it continued to sniff me, ending at my hair and sneezing in the opposite direction of me; I smiled. "Don't much enjoy strawberries, huh?"

I asked, for that was the scent which my hair smelt of. The creature seemed to back away, so I sat up, next to the Vampire and touched the walls, searching for a switch, but I didn't feel any near the door! I sighed and pushed the Vampire's limp body out of the darkened room (he's heavier than he looks!) and into the kitchen; breathing heavily afterwards and sitting down. I stared at the darkness of the room and wondered why the creature stayed in there, I mean, it sounded as if the creature were free!

I stood and walked to the threshold between the two rooms, but I did not go inside the darkened room. "Are you hurt?" I asked the vastness, I received a grunt. "Do you want to come into the light? I can treat wounds, I could treat yours" I said, there came a dragging sound and I stepped back, allowing the creature room to walk into the kitchen.

The first thing I saw was a gleaming black horn, then, the body came into view; it was a giant bull! However, his back legs were a snake's tail! My eyes bulged at seeing the creature, but I was even more shocked to find how in pain it was! Most of it's snake's tail and been chopped off, one of his horns was missing, he was nearly blind in one eye, his hooves were softened, his vertebrae was clearly visible, and scars ran the length of his body. "Why did he do this to you?"

I asked, breathlessly, walking close to the creature and stroking its head. "Sit down and I'll go get some gauze" I said, I turned to leave when it grabbed the back of my nightgown and pulled me back; it nudged my stomach, where the Vampire bit me. I smiled and patted the creature's head. "We both have our scars, hmm?" I asked before I waked into my prison and retrieved a roll of gauze I had found stashed between books, when I returned I found the creature about to bite the Vampire's head off; I gasped and dove down, putting my body before the Vampire's.

The creature growled at me. "No, I will not let you hurt him, hurting him would make you just as bad as he, and do you want to be like that?" I asked; the creature paused before slowly backing away; I nodded and sat up, wrapping some of the gauze around my hand and beginning to treat _his_ wounds. The Vampire woke, not long after this and he sat up, startled. The creature growled at him and I patted the creature's back, reminding him not to do anything irrational.

"What in the hell are you doing, June?" The Vampire asked, holding himself up by his elbows.

"Treating his wounds, you hurt him quite badly." I said, patching up where his left horn was cut off. "He resents you, but, I kept him from killing you, you can thank me later" I added, smiling at my handiwork. "Now, you'll need to rest-" I said before I was yanked away, the Vampire held me by my collar.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" The Vampire hissed.

"I'm helping someone."

"Someone? That's not a 'someone', June, that's an Ophiotaurus! A beast, a calamity, not a 'someone'." The Vampire growled, pointing back to the creature; the creature gave a low growl.

"Does that mean you are not a someone either? You're a beast, you like torturing things for fun, innocent things-"

He is _not_ innocent, June" The Vampire spat, holding me off of the ground, via my nightgown.

"And how is he not?"

"He...I do not need to prove his guiltiness or innocence! I know he's guilty and that's enough." The Vampire growled. "He knows he's guilty too, vampire blood soaking his teeth..." the Vampire said, his yellow, glowing eyes burning into the creature. The creature backed away, back into that torture room of darkness and closed the door quietly.

"Look what you've done! Can't you see he feels guilty enough!" I said, breaking free from the Vampire's grip; the Vampire hissed and tackled me, holding my arms to the ground.

"He. Killed. My. Master!" The Vampire roared, breathing heavily; the Vampire sat up, on my legs and stared at me.

"I am your master, June, I blooded you and you will do as I say. Stay out of that room; go back to your prison and stay there, if I so much as hear a peep from your room I will bite you in the most pain-inducing places you can think of." He stood. "Now, go." He ordered, I stood and stared at him as I left; I didn't break eye contact with him until a wall came in between us and I disappeared into my prison.

** Hours later, the door opened, something was placed on the table, and the door slammed shut again. I had my face buried into a pillow, attempting to sleep, but sleep was a cruel mistress indeed, and would not grant me her sweet escape. I lifted my head up and looked over to find a try covered with a silver dome; a food tray. I sat up and scooted closer to the tray, lifting the dome off and smiling as steam rolled off of the dome and tickled my face; inside beneath the dome was a lunch of chicken parmesan pasta with tomatoes, spinach, alfredo sauce, and sliced up, succulent chicken! Beside this bowl was a bread bun and a glass of a thick looking, red substance in a champagne glass.

My stomach gurgled at the food and I gave a weak smile, lifting up the fork next to the bowl and hurriedly eating the pasta; it was wonderful! I smiled happily and then lifted up the glass, hesitantly putting it to my lips and sipping on it; it was sweet, and very thick, it burnt my tongue a bit, but it was yummy, for the most part. Half an hour after I finished, the Vampire returned. "What? I don't get a thank you?"

He asked, playfully. "Thank you" I said, turning to him. He nodded and grinned.

"How was the drink?"

"It burnt a little, but, it was sweet."

"Did you fancy it?"

"...I would say so, yes." I said, watching him, he nodded and rolled up one of his sleeves, showing me a cut on his wrist and winking; he lifted up my tray and left, leaving me with my jaw laying on the floor.

**_(A/N)_**

_**Bonjour, all! Sorry, this is quite overdue! I'm beginning to RP more on Tumblr and my birthday is coming up, so, I'm a bit busy with that! I promise I'll push chapters out more often, I hope. Have a wonderful day, my friends! **_


	14. On The Road

**Chapter Fourteen: On The Road**

** I sat, for the longest time, blank minded with my mouth open. I drank his blood? W-Why? Why would he _want_ me to drink his blood? I shook my head and sighed, though, I felt a bit invigorated; it was strange. The Vampire left me alone for the longest time, a day, I figured. However, the next day he walked into my prison, two suitcases hanging from his hands. He put them down in my prison and sighed. "Go through them and make sure everything you need is inside." He said, I nodded and went through them under his gaze.

"Everything's in there" I said, finally; he nodded and lifted a dress out, giving it to me.

"Bathe and ready yourself, we're leaving today" He said, leaving the door to my prison wide open.

"T-Today?"

"Today" he said with a nod, oh no! My parents, they were supposed to be coming soon! I stood, the dress in hand.

"But, we can't go today!"

"And, why ever so not?" He asked, turning from the door, an eyebrow lifted.

"M-My parents...they're coming to check on me...a scandal would arise if I were gone" I said and he smirked, leaning against the door.

You think I give a damn about _'scandals_'?" He asked, the smirk still painted up his lips. "Because I really, really don't. I'm going to do what I want, and you're going to do what I want you to, and we will have no problems." He said, stepping into the room and advancing upon me.

"But, Vampire, my parents-"

"Will think you're dead. I'll make a dummy and dress it up and hang it by a noose and when they arrive they'll think you're dead." He grinned; I shook my head.

"That's totally horrible! They're going to cry so hard...you'll break their hearts!" I cried, sitting on the couch; he shrugged.

"Mortal's feelings mean nothing to me."

"Oh, so, my feelings mean something now?" I asked, he grinned.

"Possibly" he replied. "Now, ready yourself, we leave in two hours." He added, walking out, to his bedroom. I sighed happily as I took a bath, soaking in the tub with bubbles all around me; my dress hung on the door and I was happy. I was happy until the Vampire barged in; I shrieked and covered myself with the bubbles; he rolled his eyes. "I've seen a woman's body before, June."

"W-Well, every girl's body is different"

"Really? You all have the same maternal and sexual organs; what's so different about them?" He asked, looking genuinely confused and leaning on the doorframe.

"Well, s-some are b-bigger than others and, s-some are...hairier-a-anyways-what is it that you needed?" I asked, praying the bubbles wouldn't pop. He nodded and held up a dark, dark blue suit along with dark, dark, trousers and a black fedora.

"Does it match?" He asked, and I busted into a fit of laughter, not caring about the bubbles. "What?" He asked in irritation; I wiped tears from my eyes and sighed.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, just...you. Yes, yes, it matches." I laughed, giggling.

"I demand to known what's so damn funny" he growled, his tone dropping and snapping me out of my fit.

"Just...a big, bad vampire asking for clothing advice seems a bit funny to me." I replied; he nodded slowly and gently closed the door, I guess he didn't find it funny!

** The dress I was given was the black and white dress; the black, velvet bottom with ruffles which began a little below my torso, and the white top with long sleeves. Though, I used a black scarf to cover the bite marks on my neck. The Vampire had taken my suitcases somewhere and was standing in the living area, impatiently tapping his foot as I curled my hair. "We haven't all night, June, hurry! We need to make it to the station before sun up, Christmas Day!" He yelled; I rolled my eyes.

"A few more moments, being this beautiful takes time." I said, finishing the last curl and spritzing myself with perfume. He poked his head inside the bathroom, his face covered with a black mask, and a black top hat on his head; his hair was slicked back and he huffed, sneezing at my perfume. "Oh, come on, now, it's a wonderful smell" I said, poofing my hair up a bit and smiling at my blurred reflection; the Vampire wasn't in the mirror at all! I carried the curling rods with me as he pulled me out of the bathroom and lead me out of a door which was hidden behind red curtains!

We walked up a few flights of stairs and there sat an awaiting carriage, with a man outside of it and everything! He walked me up to the carriage and the man opened the door for us. "Ladies first" he said, I shook my head.

"So _now_ you want to be a gentleman?" I asked, getting inside and sitting, fluffing my hair again.

"Nonsense, I've always been a gentleman." He replied, tipping his hat to the man as he sat inside; the man shut the door and climbed onto the carriage, snapping his whip at the horses and they began to walk. I turned and looked out of the window on the back of the carriage, at the Opera Populaire to see few people's light's on, one being Jack's! He peered out, still in his nightclothes and pressed himself against the window when he saw me; I smiled and gave a little wave, to which he hurried from the window and began readying himself. I sighed and he turned, seeing Jack getting ready he knocked on the roof of the carriage with a black cane which had a silver, wolf's head at the top, thrice.

The carriage sped up a bit. "So, where are we going?" I asked, the Vampire laid back with the cane between his legs.

"The train station, we're going to meet Monsieur Levevre there and he and I will warn you of the things to look out for in Vampire's Mountain. Basically, everything I told you before I wrote down in list form for you to keep on your person at all times." He paused and thought. "Then, we will enter Germany, Stuttgart to be exact, and we will switch trains and then I will feed and you will get rest; that train should take us all the way to Switzerland and we will take an arranged carriage to the mountain and we will climb the rest of the way." He explained, I paused.

"Wait...we've got to climb?" I asked, looking down at my heels. He chuckled.

"What? It's a _mountain_, they haven't a lift." He said, lighting a cigarette and smiling.

"Well, they should." I grumbled, he grinned.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, I'll carry you if your feetsies start to hurt, your highness." He said, lifting his hat off of his head and laughing; I rolled my eyes and folded my arms upon my chest, staring out of the window.

** Monsieur Levevre was indeed elated to see us again! "Ah, Mademoiselle June!" He cried, falling to his knee and kissing my hand. "What an honor to be in such a woman's presence, huh?" He asked, smiling; I blushed a little.

"The honor is completely m-"

"Mine" the Vampire said, offering his hand to Monsieur Levevre; the monsieur shook his head and kissed the Vampire's hand, slapping it away afterwards. "Let us go, now, our train departs in ten minutes." The Vampire added, taking up my arm again and leading me to a first class carriage.

"First class" I said quietly, the Vampire grunted.

"A vampire gets more privacy in first class" he replied, helping me into a room and sitting down across from me; Monsieur Levevre sat beside him, closest to the door. We were given a large bottle of wine and left to be as the train chugged to a start; the Vampire took out the list and gave it to me, it runs as follows:

_Grocery List. _

_1. STAY AWAY from a vampire in a black fedora._

_2. NEVER leave your master (O.G.)' s side. _

_3. If you happen to wander off from your master (O.G.) then find Monsieur Levevre as fast as half-vampiricly possible. _

_4. Being alone is not good, do not EVER go anywhere alone. _

_5. Always follow your master's instruction. ALWAYS. _

_6. If you spot a vampire with red eyes, walk quietly away to your master and/or leave the area with your master. _

_7. You may speak with all female creatures, but, make sure your master and/or Monsieur Levevre are near and be sure you're in a large group of females (especially werewolves; they travel in packs.)_

_8. DO NOT eat or drink anything without your master's full approval. You are still only a half vampire and are vulnerable to mortal poisons. _

_9. DO NOT drink alcohol under ANY circumstances; again, you are only a half vampire and alcohol still has an effect on you, you will get drunk and suffer a hangover (possibly worse, so, just don't.)_

_10. DO NOT travel with a large amount of male creatures, even with your master. It's dangerous and your master may become overpowered; we only want to make sure you're safe. _

__And so ends the list. "It's perfectly logical" I said, pausing. "All except number one, what is the deal with this 'vampire in a black fedora' business?" I asked, looking from the Vampire to Monsieur Levevre.

"The vampire in a black fedora is the Emperor Prince, he's a particularly bad womanizer and we would like you to not fall victim to him." Monsieur Levevre said and I nodded.

"And, just to be sure, when we're there, I call you O.G.?" I asked, referring to the Vampire, but, Monsieur Levevre nodded.

"But, once they understand who I am, you can call me 'master'." He said, grinning; I started laughing!

"Oh, goodness, you're quite funny! There's no way in hell I'm calling you 'master'!" I cried, still laughing.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, turning to me, a slight smirk on his face, I shrugged.

"Take it for what you will, but, I am not calling you 'master' ever." I said, still giggling. His smirk spread.

"Oh, I'll make you say it before the darkness is through." He said as the train jiggled us; I rolled my eyes. "And you'll be there, Alexander, to keep time on how long she waits before screaming it." He said, glancing over to Monsieur Levevre; he only nodded, but remained mute.

** The night wore on and I was given food, spaghetti and a salad to be exact! As I ate happily the Vampire drank a glass of wine and Monsieur Levevre ate some type of steak with potato mash. "You're not going to eat?" Monsieur Levevre asked to the Vampire; he smiled.

"Oh, I'm waiting until she's finished, it would be rude to interrupt her." He said, looking over at me as I stuffed a meatball in my mouth; I paused and he scoffed quietly, looking out of the window. After dinner was through, for me, anyways, I sat back with my eyes closed, nodding off when I heard the Vampire clear his throat. "You're going to fall asleep without allowing me to eat, are you?" He said, I sluggishly opened my eyes and rubbed them.

When I blinked I found he had moved beside me; I moved my hair and unraveled my scarf, showing my neck to him. He nodded at my choice of where to bite and pulled me very close to him. "Why do you like to get so close?" I asked groggily.

"It's how I was taught to bite, especially in times when I'm not aiming to induce pain." He whispered, he turned to Monsieur Levevre. "Is your stopwatch ready? I'm aiming for a minute." The Vampire said, closing in on my neck. Monsieur Levevre gave a grunt and a laugh.

"And...go!" He cried, but the Vampire did not hurry; no, slowly, he suck his teeth in and I bit my lip softly; he lightly pushed me back and pressed me down, against the seat, his teeth dug deeper after a few moments or two and I gasped, wrapping my arms around his torso and digging my nails into his back. He began to rock slightly and his bottom jaw joined the party as well, I gave a moan and my legs encased themselves around him; I whimpered and wiggled a little, feeling my cheeks heat under Monsieur Levevre's gaze. Now, the vampire began to pull his teeth out, my eyes shot open, and, apparently I looked worried. Monsieur Levevre laughed. "All you have to do is call him 'master' and he'll continue, dear."

No" I said, getting over what pleasure I was given by the bite. The Vampire dug his teeth in again and I groaned, reaching for his hair and tugging on it. "Are you _sure_, mademoiselle?" Monsieur Levevre asked again; I whimpered.

"He's waiting, mademoiselle, quite impatiently, too. He never was a patient man." Monsieur Levevre added, chuckling. After a few more moments, Monsieur Levevre stopped the watch. "Oh, come now, Mademoiselle June, just say it and he'll feed and you'll feel good and everyone's happy; huh?"

He finished, I looked over to him and closed my eyes again. "M-Master" I said as quietly as I could; the vampire withdrew is teeth.

"What was that, June? I couldn't hear you."

Oh, so_ now_ you can't hear me?" I growled; the Vampire cocked an eyebrow and I sighed.

"Master" I said, louder. He raised his eyebrows.

"Again."

"Master" I hissed, louder. "That's as loud as you're gonna get." I said, crossing my arms; he smirked and bit me again; causing me to retain my original position, of clinging to him.

"Say it once more, Mademoiselle June." Monsieur Levevre said to me; I winced.

"M-Master.." I whimpered to the best of my ability. The Vampire slid me forwards, one of his hands grasping the wooden armrest so as to not slam my head against it and kill me. "M-Ma-Master.." I repeated, quieter; breathing quickly as my blush covered my face and began inching down my chest. His nails dug into the wood and he rocked back and forth; I moaned. "Master!"

I cried, squeezing myself against him and he shoved me forwards, but I didn't feel my head get smashed! Slowly, he pulled his teeth away and licked my wound (vampire spit heals wounds). My breathing returned to normal, but my heart rate remained constantly high. The Vampire sat up and looked to his hand, grinning; I gave him a questioning look and he showed me that he _yanked the armrest off_ with his fingernails! He moved off of me and back to Monsieur Levevre, where he gained assistance in getting the armrest off.

My eyes felt heavy and they drooped; he grinned. "Master says you can sleep now, dear." He said, snickering; I rolled my eyes and turned over, away from them, and drifted, pleasantly, to sleep.

**_(A/N)_**

**_I feel like this is a chapter out of a bad erotic novel :p (I've been reading the one about Phantom lately, no, no don't read it...ever.) I apologize if this is a bit cliché, but, I tried! Au Revoir! _**


	15. Arrival

**Chapter Fifteen: Arrival. **

** I woke to hear them speaking to each other, the Vampire and Monsieur Levevre. "So, when do you plan to fully blood her?" Monsieur Levevre asked the Vampire; he sighed.

"I haven't the faintest idea." He replied, chuckling softly. "Perhaps a bit later in life, I haven't the clue if she wants children or not." The Vampire added, Monsieur Levevre stifled his booming laughter.

"Down, boy! Down! Goodness, you haven't even kissed her yet and now you're thinking of children? Good heavens, man!" Monsieur Levevre said, I heard the rumple of clothing and a sigh.

"Calm yourself, Alexander. I am not planning on...you know...any of that, at the moment. I just want to get through this meeting, then I will put my mind to more pressing matters in my personal time." The Vampire said, pausing. "I don't believe she would much enjoy being a vampire, Alexander. She loves sunlight far too much for a vampire and I believe she fancies garlic bread." The Vampire added; Monsieur Levevre giggled.

"Now you're making things up. I believe she would like it, did you not hear how she moaned when you bit her?"

"Oh, I heard it." The Vampire said, his tone turning scruffy. "_Damn_, I heard it."

"Whoa, she's asleep. Let her rest, in other words, no touchie." Monsieur Levevre said, slapping some part of the Vampire. The Vampire gave a chuckle.

"Alright, alright. oh, looks as if we're here." He said, the train jolted to a stop and it slammed me against the seat; I groaned and sat up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Monsieur Levevre said, helping me up; I yawned.

"Morning" I said, rubbing my eyes as the Vampire took my arm and the Monsieur Levevre retrieved our luggage; helping a servant put it all on the next train. The Vampire sat with me on the bench and my eyes drooped; I yawned and allowed my head to fall onto his shoulder, closing my eyes for a moment. He was completely still, he didn't move for the longest time! Not until my tummy grumbled at smelling something sweet.

"June? Are you hungry?" He asked quietly and I nodded, not moving my head from his shoulder. He chuckled and stood, causing me to snap awake. "I'll go fetch you something, stay here, do not leave with anyone save Monsieur Levevre, okay?"

He asked and I nodded; he walked to a small stand which sold sweets and shoved his hands in his pockets waiting in the line. I smiled and Monsieur Levevre sat beside me he sighed and smiled to me, offering his hand. My brows furrowed, but, I took it, seeing as he was okay to go with. We stood and he led me away from everyone, to a dark corner and I yanked my hand back. "I think this is far enough, Monsieur Levevre."

I said, backing up a little; the monsieur laughed, but it was not his normal laugh. It was a darker, sickly laugh which struck fear into my heart; I backed away ever more and, before my eyes, Monsieur Levevre morphed into a tall, muscular man with a beard and a wolfish grin. My jaw dropped and my mouth dried for a moment, this man's eyes glowed orange and his teeth sharpened, all of them! "Oh, no" I whispered, backing away from the man as his nails grew and his teeth gnashed together, he was frothing as well. "I-I'm a vampire...w-well...a half-vampire" I said, backing into a wall.

"I know, you foolish girl." He growled, falling onto all fours. "I can smell it on you."

"I thought it would be hidden by my perfume" I said with a quick smile, but the man did not laugh. "Um...listen, I don't want any...any uh...disagreements, I don't want any trouble...or anything like that...I-I just want to go back to my..." I paused and bit my lip. "Damn you" I said under my breath, about the Vampire. "My master and his...friend...and we'll be on our way, and you can be on your way and we're all happy" I said, smiling; the man chuckled and stood again, he grabbed my chin and grinned.

"No, I don't think so, you see, I don't like vampires...especially half-vampires." He growled, his accent suggested he was Spanish. I gulped and nodded, holding up my index finger, I smiled and let out the most blood-curtailing scream I could; the man/wolf fell away, howling and holding his ears in agony. I took this opportunity and pushed past him, running quickly back to where the trains were to see that our train was beginning to chug away from the station; the vampire was hanging out of a window and when he saw me his eyes widened and he yelled for me, opening the window up fully and motioning for me to hurry. I ran as fast as I could, pushing myself to run faster.

"I can't make it!" I yelled to the Vampire, seeing that I was running out of platform. The Vampire pulled himself out of the window and, slipped his feet beneath a bar on the side of the train, holding him to the train. He held his arms out and I jumped, his nails dug into my back as he brought me close. I sighed and held onto him, breathing quickly, I wrapped my arms around him, trembling terribly.

The man/wolf thing now appeared, however, we had far passed the platform, but his howl haunted me as the Vampire slowly climbed back into the window, making sure to shut and lock it afterwards.

**I wouldn't let go of him for the longest time, and he didn't seem to care. They both (being he and the _real_ Monsieur Levevre) listened to what happened to me and nodded. "He was a shape-shifter; they're not on particularly good terms with vampires or anything vampiric at the moment." the Vampire said, stroking my hair as my shaking decreased.

"Why?" I asked, realizing he smelt of doughnuts.

"Someone mated with someone else's wife, you know, drama." He replied. "Are you still hungry? Because, if you are, I got you something called a churro." He said, lifting a churro out of the bag; I nodded slowly and took it, munching on it happily.

"Did he want to eat me?" I asked and the Vampire laughed, sighing after a few moments.

"No, no, just kill you. They don't eat their victims like werewolves do." He explained, I nodded and laid my head down, getting lost in my thoughts as the vampires talked.

**Three to four hours later (I wasn't too interested in the time) we arrived at the train station, and, from the station, the mountains were visible. We loaded into a carriage and I pressed myself against the glass, the world was still dark, for it was in the wee hours of the dawn; but the mountains threw a chilling silhouette which made the hair on my arms stand on end. Perhaps it was their majesty or perhaps it was fear, since I knew I would have to climb those, in heels.

The road ended and we were dropped off; I wrapped up in my cloak and furry scarf, still shivering, whilst the Vampire stood, absolutely fine, in his suit. Monsieur Levevre gave our suitcases to a man who nodded and walked away with them, on a trolley. The vampire climbed up a rock and sighed. "We might as well hurry, we've got four hours until the sun peeks over that mountain and Monsieur Levevre and I begin to get a sunburn." He said, pointing to a large mountain; I sighed and followed after him, Monsieur Levevre bringing up the end. A little ways from the ground, I slipped on ice and cried out, toppling into Monsieur Levevre and groaning.

"I'm terribly sorry." I said, standing up again and rubbing my aching hip; Monsieur Levevre stood and smiled.

"It's fine, my girl! I've taken many a worse beating than that; here's some advice, follow in your master's footsteps, you won't step on ice, then." He said, I nodded and dusted snow off of my dress, heeding Monsieur Levevre's advice; the Vampire glanced back at me every few moments, to make sure I was still there, I guessed.

**Halfway up the mountain I felt as if my ears, nose, fingers, and toes had frozen solid. My legs seemed to work on their own and I was knee deep in snow; breathing was laborious since the high altitude and not too much oxygen, and I...I collapsed. Monsieur Levevre stopped and hugged me, calling for the Vampire; he turned and walked back down to me, checking my vitals. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me, lifting me up, he carried me. "H-H-How d-do you n-not g-get d-dizzy?"

I asked, stumbling over my words as my tongue froze in my mouth. "Vampires don't need to breathe, we choose to. I'm not breathing and neither is the monsieur. Now, shush, your vitals are low, concentrate on breathing and relaxing." He said, I nodded and I scrunched up into a ball, to get warmer.

He wasn't very warm, then again, he didn't have anything_ to_ keep him warm; he didn't have a beating heart or flowing blood. Snow began to fall softly when we were almost up the mountain and I noticed Monsieur Levevre was gone! I tapped the Vampire and pointed; he shook his head. "Monsieur Levevre is taking the front entrance in, we're taking the back, so that you can go straight to resting and being warm." He spoke, pulling my cloak tighter around me so that the snow couldn't get in.

The Vampire then sighed and stopped walking; I turned my head to see two bulky men holding long, pointy spears; the men were covered in snow. The Vampire had only to press his hand against a red rock, which glowed a deep vermillion as his hand pressed against it to be let inside. I sighed happily at feeling the warmth of the cave; it kissed and caressed my cheeks and frozen extremities like a lover and I unfroze in the Vampire's arms. He took me up seven sets of stairs and to a large suite with a large crown above the double doors. Inside was a cozy living area with white walls and a plush, white couch and wingback chairs on a silken rug before a large fireplace; a wet bar was next to this and this room flowed directly into a kitchen with white cabinets and white walls.

From the kitchen was a charming nook with a breakfast table and down a small hallway there were three bedrooms, a master, and two guest rooms, all with bathrooms of their own! He laid me down in a guest bedroom with dark blue walls, a large, queen sized bed with a mattress he said was stuffed with feathers, and only the best blankets from Persia and Brazil. "Are you going to leave?" I asked quietly, my eyelids drooping tremendously.

"I need to greet the others, but, I promise you no one will come in besides myself and the real Monsieur Levevre." He said; I nodded and he pulled the covers over me, up to my ears and he threw on a pink comforter; I smiled.

"Thank you." I said, my voice muffled by the blankets. He gave a slight smile and pushed my hair behind my shoulder, he nodded and wished me good dreams before stepping out quietly and shutting the door.

**_(A/N)_**

**_Bonjour! Okie dokie, very fluffy chapter, huh? Anyways, Mademoiselle Aria, I am going to hold an ask chapter, same as my other book, but I'll answer one of your questions; the question in question being 'What other powers does O.G. have?' Well, he's basically got, I don't want to call it super-strength but that's essentially what it is. He doesn't have to breathe ('cuz, ya know, he's dead and all), he's got the power of hypnotism, and telepathic abilities._**

**_No, he doesn't have super-speed, none of the vampires in this case do. He has the power to lighten his step to where he doesn't make a sound at all (super-stealth?) and changing his bite-to-pain/pleasure-ratio (he can make his bite hurt increasingly, or make it increasingly pleasurable as said person does what he wants/doesn't want.) Pretty cool, huh? I thought so, anyways. :D Au Revoir! _**


	16. Queen

**Chapter Sixteen: Queen**

** I fell asleep quickly after he laid me down and woke when I heard the door open just a tad. "So, this is she? Your woman?" An unfamiliar voice asked, there came a grunt.

"Yes, that is she." The Vampire replied quietly; there came another grunt.

"Mortal?"

"No, I've blooded her to a half. Though, I'm planning on fully blooding her soon." The Vampire said, there was silence for a moment.

"Why does she still sleep?" The voice I knew not asked.

"Her trek up the mountain wasn't the best. I daresay she would've suffered hypothermia had I not carried her up most of the way; at one point her legs gave out beneath her." The Vampire explained. I heard the door shut, but their voices I heard clearly.

"You're attached." The unfamiliar voice said, and the Vampire chuckled.

"Perhaps."

"No, no there is no 'perhaps' about it. You blooded her to a half-vampire and carried her all of the way here!"

"Not all. Most of the way here, yes, but not all; she's not totally hapless, Lester. At times she can be quite the firecracker. You'll understand when she wakes." The Vampire said and I decided to 'wake up' now.

I rolled over and yawned, stretching to see the Vampire and an old man standing near the bed. The old man carried long, white hair and a short, white beard; his eyes were a dull grey and his back was hunched; he carried a wavy, wooden, light brown cane and long fingers with equally long fingernails. He wore a red and orange kimono; I, apparently, appeared startled because he started laughing and took up my hand with his wrinkled one. "Are you wondering of the Kimono? I've just come from Japan, dear!

"Lovely place that was." He said with a welcoming smile; I smiled back, still startled, but not by the kimono. He laughed again as I looked from him to the Vampire and back. "Oh, dear! You're wondering who I am; oh, how embarrassing.

I am Lester Biaiardo; Emperor of the Vampires." He said, kissing my hand. My eyes enlarged and I looked to the Vampire who was grinning smugly.

"Uh..I-It's an honor to meet you, monsieur. I-I am-"

"Oh, I know who you are, mademoiselle, I've been told about you." The Emperor said, patting my hand and smiling. "Do you feel better now? Everything in order and refreshed?" He asked and I nodded. "Perfect! Child, go get her something to eat, she is your pupil." The Emperor said, addressing the Vampire; the Vampire nodded.

"Quite ahead of you." He said, dipping out of the room and retrieving a tray covered with a silver dome, he placed this on my lap and backed away, wringing his hands behind his back. The Emperor opened the dome for me and smiled; there was a breakfast of waffles, strawberries, eggs scrambled with cheese, and two links of sausage along with a small jar of syrup and what I guessed was a glass of blood.

"Merci" I said, smiling a my breakfast.

"And what do you call him?" The Emperor asked, raising his eyebrows; I narrowed my eyes at the Vampire who only grinned; I gave a frustrated sigh.

"...Master." I grumbled; the Emperor smiled.

"Oh, come now! You had no problem saying it when I was biting you; in fact, you said it more than was necessary." The Vampire said with a grin, the Emperor also smiled and stood.

"I will leave you two, for I must see Alexander, we haven't spoken in years!" The Emperor said to the Vampire, who nodded. The Emperor turned and kissed my hand once more, saying goodbye, and he left, quite quickly. The Vampire stole the drink off of my tray and sat across from me, where my feet were on the bed.

"Eat and then you will learn how to properly drink blood." He said, sipping from the glass.

"Properly?" I asked, my mouth full with waffle, he nodded.

"You're going to bite _me_." He replied, grinning. "Of course, you'll bite my neck, biting my wrist would be too terribly hard for you; far too many veins in your way."

"And how are you so terribly sure that I will?" I asked, finishing my waffles.

"Because I am your master and you must do as I say, besides, it's in your best interest. You'll have to learn before I turn you completely." He said, finishing the drink and watching me eat. When I finished he pulled me close and tilted his head to the side. "First, find your fangs" he instructed and I did so with my tongue; I nodded, I didn't want to quarrel, not now, I felt a bit sluggish.

"Now, the part of the neck where it is the easiest to bite is between the neck and shoulder." He said, leaning his head over ever more. "Go on, then, bite it." He encouraged; I leaned forwards and opened my mouth, hesitating before doing as he when he bit me. Sinking my fangs and top jaw into his neck before the bottom; he chuckled.

"You won't feel my blood, since I don't have much left, but on a being with a beating heart such as yourself, blood would be cascading into your mouth and thus you would drink." He patted my back and I pulled my teeth out, backing away from him; he slit his wrist again and motioned me forwards, putting it to my lips, and, I...I drank his blood...again. It didn't taste bad, Au contraire, it was delicious! I felt strange drinking it, however, because he smiled at me as I did so. Afterwards he stood and licked his wound whilst I wiped my mouth.

"Good, now, ready yourself, we've got to go out to the public."

"Public?" I asked, a bit afraid, he chuckled.

Yes, public! The vampires and supernatural creatures." He explained. "They're _dying_ to meet you." He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so punny." I said, standing and brushing my hair; he nodded.

"I am, aren't I?" He grinned at himself and slicked his hair back, he wore a cape with a crown on it, a highly embellished crown.

"Do I get one of those?" I asked with a smile; he glanced over.

"Yes, you do. It's on the chair, put it on." He instructed, and, after I finished my hair, I did.

"Why do I need to put this on?"

"It tells the vampires and other creatures that you are of nobility." He said, helping me fasten it together.

"Nobility? I'm nobility?" I asked, surprised, he smiled and nodded.

"When a vampire of noble blood, bloods you, you are automatically some type of nobility." He explained, I nodded.

"Well, what nobility am I?" I asked as he stood straight again, straightening out his suit jacket.

"Queen" He answered, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.


	17. Sebastian

**Chapter Seventeen: Sebastian**

** Now that I was awake (more so than when we entered for the first time) I could get a better look of the world around me. The walls and ceilings were made out of either rock or hardened mud; the ceilings were concave, themselves and the walls bared out, so the hallways were almost circular. Hooked to the walls were torches for light (since they had many new vampires arriving that hadn't utilized the ability to see perfectly in darkness) and the floors were made out of some type of marble. Every so often, in the hallway, there would be a sitting area for the older vampires to sit and relax after their long hike. As we walked down the hallway all of the vampires, before passing us, bowed to us; I looked to the Vampire.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked quietly; he grinned.

"They're showing their respect; remember the little crown on your cloak? That's how we are differentiated between normal vampires and nobles." He explained, leading me down the corridor to a stairwell completely made of black granite; the ceilings morphed from concave to cathedral and the stairwell opened into a large dining/meeting hall the size of four football fields long! There were four rows of tables which stretched the length of the hall with benches on either side of them; vampires and different creatures sat at these tables, chatting and eating. Giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling to illuminate the room and the hardened mud/rock walls continued.

"Whoa" I whispered softly as the Vampire helped me down the stairs; he chuckled.

"Whoa, indeed. And you haven't seen the rest of the mountain yet!" He laughed, smiling. He walked me through the dining/meeting hall and pointed up to a wooden table which was created to look like a winner's stand. At the very middle, the highest point on the table, was where the emperor would sit; on either side, a little lower, is where the Emperor Prince and Princess sat, a little lower than that, is where the King and Queen sat. Beneath that was the Prince and Princess; and so ended the table.

"So, if I'm the Queen, what are you?" I asked him as he led me out of that room and into another cathedral hallway with large, open doorways; we turned into a room with a boxing ring, high poles people jumped on, a wall of heinous weapons, and a ring of steaks. Two, buff, male vampires fought in the boxing ring as a gaggle of female creatures looked on; giggling over them.

"The King." He replied with a wink; he puffed out his chest proudly before tapping a man on the shoulder. When the man turned he gasped and embraced the Vampire tightly; I figured they were old friends. The man the vampire tapped was a tall man of colour; one of his eyes was wooden and the other was normal; scratches and scars covered the right side of his face and he wore a suit; he walked with a brown cane. The Vampire laughed and motioned to me.

"Dustin, this is June; the new Queen." He introduced; the man gasped and took up my hand, kissing the top.

"It's an honor, madam." He said in a gruff, american accent. "I would've gotten to my knees if I could!" He laughed and I smiled.

"Oh, you needn't even try!" I said quickly, smiling to him, he laughed.

"Alright, madam, I'll do whatever you say, you are the Queen anyways!" He laughed, smiling a missing-toothed grin. "You remember, Er-"

"Call me, O.G." the Vampire said, narrowing his eyes at the man. The man nodded and grinned.

"Remember, O.G., when we were in the military-"

"Military?" I interrupted; the Vampire waved away my question. And the man laughed.

"Well there's no point in me askin' now! I'll get interrupted again!" He cried; there was a large bang and we all turned to see one of the fighting vampires pinned the other and won.

"What is this room?" I asked, glancing around again and cringing at the weapons on the wall.

"This room, my dear, is the battling room. Usually everyone comes here after a meal." The Vampire explained. "They show their power and prowess for the ladies, or, for the men. Or, if there is a long-going feud, they'll fight to the death; that's happened several times."

He added. "Also, many vampires fight for the hell of it, to see which is superior or just because they want to; vampires enjoy the competition of fighting." He laughed, he lead me out of the room and to a large living area which was comparable to the dining/meeting area in terms of celling, walls, and size. Many couches made small circles where vampires/creatures could relax, there was a fireplace which was nearly twice the Vampire's height and made completely out of stone. Small, high tables lined the room where creatures could chat, and taking up one side of the room was a little coffee and pastry place where both coffee/other drinks and the pastries were free!

The Vampire got a hot cup of...well, I didn't know what I was, but it appeared as blood. I, on the other hand, got a latte and sipped it happily. "This is actually a quite nice place" I said as he sat with me down at a high table. He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, why shouldn't it be? It plays host to nearly all of the vampire population and different creatures as well! It's also a full-time home to some of the older vampires who cannot travel." He explained; I nodded and within seconds he was pulled away by a friend, apparently, to do something about a document. I glanced around to see a giant chandelier, one three times the size as the one which hung from the Paris Opera House's auditorium celling, hanging in the middle of the room, shining brightly.

There came a large squabble, like of people speaking, and my gaze floated over to a giant group of vampires which were walking into the room. I watched them for a little while, but became bored and watched the Vampire, his back was to the squabble and he was enthralled at the document he was supposed to be signing. My head snapped back to attention when a man sat before me, he appeared young, maybe a year or two younger than me and he carried longish blonde hair with glittering green eyes which held an edginess to them which would cut the viewer, if they weren't careful. He wore a sparkling white grin on his face and skin which was a bit tanned; the suit with which he wore was jet black and what looked to be made of silk, on his head sat a black top hat, and he wore a cloak, save, his was white, but there was a crown emblem on his as well. He stole my hand away and pressed it lightly to his lips, planting a few kisses on it and admiring my turquoise nails (I painted my nails on the train ride, I was so bored).

The squabble of vampires stood a few feet away, staring at him. Mostly they were women vampires, but a few men ogled over him as well. "Bonjour, mademoiselle" he said, his voice was smooth, but not so much so as to compare with the Vampire's. "My name is-"

"Sebastian." A voice hissed from behind me, I turned to see the Vampire standing there; in one of his hands the document was being crumpled and the other had a hard grip on the back of my chair. The man before me, apparently named Sebastian, straightened up.

"Ah, O.G., what a pleasant surprise. What business have you here?" The man named Sebastian asked and the Vampire; the Vampire pushed my chair back and stood in front of me.

"You're flirting with_ my_ pupil." The Vampire hissed, his eyes turned red! Sebastian grinned, not intimidated in the least!

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Sebastian asked cockily; I could already tell this boy was egotistical. The Vampire straightened up, grinning sickly.

"I know not, perhaps you would like to speak with my fist and find out" He hissed, his fingers curled into fists but a grin slapped to his lips. "I see you've sheded your fedora for a top hat, finally finding something gentlemanlike inside you, hmm?" The Vampire growled and Sebastian chuckled.

"Possibly, but I'd rather find out what it's like inside of your pupil." Sebastian purred, winking to me; my cheeks burnt cherry red and I blinked in surprise; the Vampire growled.

"Well, that's for me to know, and for you to _never_ discover." The Vampire hissed; Sebastian and his gaggle chuckled and 'ooh'd'

"So, you've taken her, hmm?" Sebastian asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. The Vampire took up my wrist and began to pull me away.

"Possibly." He said as we hurried away; there was a yell and the sound of leather smacking stone and the Vampire froze in his tracks; I turned around to see Sebastian standing and a black, leather glove laying on a stone protruding from the ground before him.

He had thrown down the gauntlet.

The crowd behind him gasped and the Vampire sighed; cursing Sebastian under his breath. He turned, pulling me back with him and, never losing eye contact with Sebastian, he lifted the gauntlet from the ground and smacked it into Sebastian's chest. "After dinner, you and I, the ring, the poles, and the pit." The Vampire said, in a calm anger which frightened me more than his rage. Sebastian nodded.

"I'll agree to these terms; but I must set the motivation. The motivation in this case shall be your pretty little pupil over there. If I win, I'll take her from you for two weeks, but, if you win, you get to keep her, indefinitely." Sebastian said, a smirk on his face; the Vampire nodded and without a word, stuck out his hand, to which Sebastian shook. As soon as this handshake was over, the Vampire turned and pulled me away, to another fighting room and he instructed me to sit.

**_(A/N)_**

**_Haha, okay, Mademoiselle Aria, the next chapter will be one of the ask chapters. As for now, I will answer one of your questions: 'Would you like to be a vampire?' Hmm, I think I would! I wouldn't miss sunlight too terribly much and I think it would be so much fun! And now, I pose this question to all of my readers/reviewers. _**

**_Would you fancy being a vampire? _**


	18. Mid Story Ask Chapter

_Mid Book Ask Chapter! _

**_(A/N) _**

**_These questions are ranging from first asked to last asked, so, here we go! _**

_~~Now I want to know in what year is your story taking place?-EvaAuthor_

This story takes place in early 1920's

~~_Why do they hate her so? Is it because they hate Jack, or because she is American or what?-Aria_

If I remember correctly, it was just because she was new and they were trying to break her in.

~~_Why is that opera ghost singling her out?-Aria_

You know why. *Wink, nudge nudge*

~~_So V (vampire) and Jack have met before?-Aria_

Oui, Jack has worked at the Paris Opera House two years (I think) before June arrived, so, yes, it's quite safe to say that The Vampire and Jack have had dealings in the past.

~~ _What did V mean by saying Alex the sourpuss was at deaths door?-Aria _

He's subtly hinting that he killed her.

~~_Haz u been bitten?-Aria _

Possibly, but that is for me to know, and for you to never find out ;)

~~_Is it like the Daroga and Erik? like Jack saved V's life and uses that against him?-Aria _

Ah, smart you are, mademoiselle! The second question I can say is, indeed, correct, however how Jack saved his life will remain questionable until I fathom it up!

~~ _Regular sips? Whenever?-Aria_

Oui, regular sips; he likes him some June! Haha.

~~_Why didn't June's parents want her to come?-Aria_

Because, they didn't necessarily like Jack, if that makes sense. Besides, Paris is a long ways from America, especially in that time and her parents would worry for her; wouldn't you worry for your child if they were basically unreachable?

~~_What musical?-Aria_

We performed the Wizard of Oz and it was fantastic! However, I split my big toenail in half during 'Munchkinland' and my dress flew up and I got hit with the middle traveler; all during 'Munchkinland'! (On the very last performance, of all things!) It was...crazy, but amazing. I can't wait for next year's musical! (I'm hoping it's the Little Mermaid or Phantom!)

~~_But how did she [Donna] find him [The Vampire]? -Aria_

In my mind I have it that she walked down into the cellars and began yelling for him to show up, possibly yelling curses at him in attempts to offend him so he would have the more likelihood of showing up.

~~_And so how he [The Vampire] fancy her [June]'s cooking?-Aria_

In my mind, he likes it. Then again, he is basically a walking corpse with very few working taste buds, so, yeah. I think he likes it, though, I believe I've failed to mention that they only eat to feel human, like, food poses them no nutritional value at all. So, to them, there's no point in eating, however, the Vampire eats in that particular scene to show that he's always going to be there, and it was also meant to scare June, a little. To be mindful of what she says and where she goes, for he is always watching.

~~_HOW DID HE [The Vampire] GET THROUGH A LOCKED DOOR WITH A KID [Donna]?-Aria _

Long nails + Years of Experience + Lock = No problemo for The Vampire.

~~_The other chefs are going to have a party when they hear June is gone. How is that funny?-Aria_

Not too sure, how _is_ it funny?

~~ Pray tell, what is it like to twist the roles if the characters? It is fun? Hard?-The newbie phan

Well, it was a mixture of both! It was absolutely amazing to write Monsieur Levevre. I tried to mix a bit of the Daroga (A.K.A the Persian) with John Watson and Inspector Lestrade (both from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes' which I hold near and dear to my heart). But, as you may have read, I'm trying to make connections with the Leroux and, at least, stay true to a tinsy bit of the original novel. Writing Erik [The Vampire] has been my joy, because I always saw Erik as this type of...well, not a celestial being, but almost; something not of this norm.

Besides, he loved reading vampire books and it was quite easy to imagine him as one; no sunlight, lives in a cellar beneath the Palais Garnier, not too fond of people...ya know. But, same as Monsieur Levevre, it was hard! Character building, I've been repeatedly told, I'm good at, but it's a tedious process, a tedious, but fun, process! And June...June hasn't reached her full potential yet, in the beginning, I received a review from a very polite anon, saying she was a Mary Sue; I laughed at it, because, this is exactly what I strove for. Strange, I know, but, all explanations will come in due time.

Moving on to Jack, woo! Jack was fun! I basically wrote him, in my head, as being the protective big brother as Dean Winchester is to Sam Winchester (from the show Supernatural), like that. And, as far as I can tell, I've achieved it!

~~_So V has friends? And apparently is feared?-Aria _

Oui! He is! I'm proud of him. *Sniffles and pinches his cheek endearingly*.

~~_So In a way, Monsieur Levevere is like the Daroga? Keeping him [The Vampire] straight, being a friend?-Aria _

Oui, sort of. But, mainly, I like to think of Monsieur Levevre as The Vampire's advisor.

~~ _Why IS her reflection blurry?-The newbie phan _

Half Vampire, baby! Woot woot! Hehe :D

~~_Or when might 'the Vampire' tell June his REAL name?-The newbie phan _

I haven't quite decided when that will happen yet, but, even if I did, I wasn't going to tell you. :)

~~_So this beast ate V's master? The one who taught him to drink blood and such?-Aria _

Oui, he did; that's why the Vampire's torturing him so, I mean, a vampire's master is like their parent (Or, in Erik and June's case, their lover, basically.), and that's what the Vampire/Erik's master was to him since the Vampire was blooded when he was so young (I think I'm going to do a chapter on his backstory, along with Monsieur Levevre's), and so, they grew to be like father and son and then the beast killed his master, so, to say the least, Erik was_ pissed_.

~~_Can I take a moment to compliment you on how creative this plot line is?-Aria _

*Grins and leans back in office chair* Take all the time you want, sweetheart! Haha!

~~_Hmmm... Monsieur Vampooyire is a wittle gwumpy, hm?-The newbie phan _

He's always a bit grumpy! He enjoys brooding, I believe, but he likes messing with June more!

~~_Does V have any vampire trackig things I could borrow?-Aria _

No, silly! It's in his head! Besides, he can smell other vampires when they hit a certain radius around him and he can connect with them and speak with them via his head. All vampires have that ability, in my book, at least.

~~"_Her feelings matter now?" Is that just because she [June] is half vampire or because he [The Vampire] kinda likes her?-Aria _

It's a mixture of both, a bit more of the latter than anything. Her feelings mattered a little when she was still fully a mortal, for instance, he wouldn't bite her in a painful notion if she were still mortal, for one, she couldn't handle it, and secondly, you catch more flies with honey!

~~_Do vampires have super speed? what other vampire powers does O.G. have?-Aria_

Well, he's basically got, I don't want to call it super-strength but that's essentially what it is. He doesn't have to breathe ('cuz, ya know, he's dead and all), he's got the power of hypnotism, and telepathic abilities. No, he doesn't have super-speed, none of the vampires in this case do. He has the power to lighten his step to where he doesn't make a sound at all (super-stealth?) And changing his bite-to-pain/pleasure-ratio (he can make his bite hurt increasingly, or make it increasingly pleasurable as said person does what he wants/doesn't want.)

Pretty cool, huh?

~~_Can I have the lighten step power? Yes of the please?-Aria _

Hehe, I cannot bequeath powers in the life of the real, but only in the life of the fictional, mademoiselle! If I could, oui, you could have that power, like a hobbit ;D

~~_Are shape-shifters allowed at the gathering thingie?-Aria _

Not since the big war thingie that's happened between them and the vampires. No vampires allowed at the shape shifting party and no shape shifters allowed at the vampire gathering!

~~_And V wants to have kids? And marry her [June]?-Aria _

Possibly ;D

~~_So he is going to fully blood her without her consent? What happened to " maybe" her feelings counting?-Aria_

He's considering it; nothing is set in stone about her blooding (at least, that you know). He's got a lot going on at the moment, and like he said, he would deal with his more pressing, personal matters after they make it through the gathering.

~~_Would you like to be a vampire?-Aria _

Oui! I think I would!

~~_Has June's views on being a half- blood changed?-Aria_

Gradually, very very gradually.

~~ _How about her [June's] feelings on V [if they have changed]?-Aria _

Hmm, well, of course!

~~_So, is June the first lovely lady O.G has squirreled away, and that's why she was warned against him? Or was it because they had a long standing rivalry? Or both? Like, have there been girls before June? Maybe not blooded or loved, but there?-Aria _

Actually, no, there hasn't been another lady in the Vampire's life! The Vampire's master was very strict and wouldn't allow him to get attached, besides, the Vampire thought he was a monster, because of his face. June was warned against Sebastian because, as Monsieur Levevre said, Sebastian is a womanizer, and because of the rivalry.

~~_Crap, what if Sebastian wins and then kills June once he is ... ahem... done with her?-Aria _

I dunno, you'll need patience to find out ;D

~~_How do mortals not find the mountain?-Aria _

They do, but, just not the gathering. On the outside of the mountain, it looks normal, the only ones that know that the inside is something more are vampires and out-of-the-norm creatures. Besides, in my little book, there are witches, so, the witches cast a spell on it a long, long time ago, which I'll go into with a bit more depth later.

~~_And what is going on with June's family?-Aria _

I don't even know the answer to that question and _I'm_ the author! She's just got a mental family.

~~_So Is a vampires true name like a symbol of trustm and that's why he won't tell June? Or is he simply trying to remain macho?-Aria _

A bit of both, but mostly the former. The Vampire doesn't trust very easily, not anymore, so he'll tell her when he's sure she won't leave or do something rash.

**_(A/N) _**

**_Alright, those are all the questions I've been posed! There will be one other ask chapter which will be the very last chapter of the book, so, next chapter, we shall continue with the story :D_**


	19. Ratification

**Chapter Nineteen: Ratification**

** The Vampire immediately slid into the fighting ring and ripped his shirt off, turning to another man who also wanted to fight; they seemed to be friends, but the Vampire was far too angry for kind words at the moment. The two immediately took to beating each other senseless, which, wasn't all-around unpleasant for me. I admit, the Vampire did look quite...delectable in this state. The paleness of his skin wasn't a hindrance to this...delectability, goodness no, if anything it helped further it. The candle light threw shadows onto him and helped define his pectoral muscles and abs; though, as he fought, I caught sight of a crown tattoo, one remarkably similar to the one on our cloaks!

It was on his right pectoral muscle and it was quite large. The Vampire grasped his friend by the throat and swung him around, throwing him out of the ring and watching as his body smacked against the wall, slowly falling ot the ground. His friend stood and held up his thumb, showing he was alright, a little winded, but alright. The Vampire turned towards me, looking around the room; his skin glittered with sweat and he rubbed his hands through his hair, messing it up. I felt a bit of drool touch my chin!

I wiped it away, quickly as the Vampire's military friend, Dustin sat beside me! He only grinned at me for a moment before offering me a drink. "Oh, no thank you, I have a..." I trailed off, glancing around, where was my latte?

"I got it just for you, madam." He said with a wrinkled smile; I smiled and took it.

"Now, how can I resist that?" I laughed, lifting it to my lips and taking a few gulps. It was sweet, but it burnt my tongue and smelt of nail polish remover. "Yuc-yum. Pray tell, what is it?" I asked, hesitant to take another sip.

"Eh, nothing really, it's your master's favorite drink." He replied and I paused.

"Y-You mean it's alcohol?"

"Yeah, what'd you think it was? Chocolate milk?" Dustin laughed and I slowly placed the drink beside me, resolving with myself never to drink it again. Dustin laughed harder when he saw me set it down, he slapped his knee and wiped his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, princess, I think it tastes like horse piss too!"

I shook my head, smiling lightly and sighed, the Vampire's friend had gotten back in the ring and the Vampire was pulverizing him, not that the Vampire didn't get hit a few times. Dustin clicked his tongue and shook his head, catching my attention. "Girl, you don't know what you got yourself into! Seb's bad news, especially when he comes to women, he's a proper ass-cravat if you ask me. So, if Seb, miraculously, wins you gotta run from here as far and as fast as you can.

"But, I don't think you gotta worry 'bout him, your master there's fought in a few wars himself and's won many o' these stupid battles." Dustin replied, leaning back on the bleacher and allowing his arms to rest on the next one which was higher up than us. I nodded as I watched the Vampire slam his friend against one of the poles in the ring and the friend began bleeding.

"How old is the Vampire, Dustin?" I asked, turning to him and he sighed, clenching his eyes shut and murmuring numbers, attempting to think.

"He's a youngin. He was born in 1831, so, he ain't that old. Eighty nine years old, I believe." He replied, I shook my head, he looked like he was in his early twenties! Dustin saw my astonishment and grinned. "Vampires age at 1/3 the rate that humans do, whilst half-vampires, like yourself, age at half the rate that humans do. But, somethin' tells me you ain't gonna be a half-vampie for long, girly." He said, taking a swig of a strange liquid in coconut cup.

"What do you mean? Do you think he'll change me soon?" I asked, a little nervous; Dustin smiled to me and shook his head.

"Well, usually, what happens when we get new royalty is..." he looked up to me and grinned. "Has your master told you anythin' of that?" He asked, a grin still on his face; I shook my head. "Alright, than in that case, it's best not to tell 'ya. Not yet."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms upon my chest; watching the Vampire again. His friend was knocked out and he laid on the ropes, watching Dustin and I; he motioned for me to come to him, pointing to the drink beside me. So, I took the drink to him and he drank it in one gulp, he was breathing heavily and his chest rose and fell in tune with this. His back cracked and he groaned; giving the cup back to me. "What time is it?"

He asked in a breathless growl. "Uh, by my wrist watch, it's ten o'clock." I replied and he nodded.

"We've got two hours until the meeting and half an hour until dinner." He said, wiping his face on his shirt as his muscles pulsed; my eyes were attracted to his chest, especially his tattoo. "Like the view?" He asked and I tore my eyes away, moving my gaze to his face. My cheeks burnt crimson and I coughed uncomfortably; he took my chin up in his thumb and index finger.

"If you want to see me with my shirt off, all you have to do is ask" he grinned, showing his fangs and he winked. My entire face heated up, and so did my chest as I nodded weakly. "Good girl." He said, turning away and stretching his arms behind his head before he threw his shirt at my face. He laughed and I sighed, he was hot, I would give him that; but his immaturity boggled my mind.

I growled and pulled his shirt down, balling it up and throwing it at him. It smacked him in the back of the head and he turned, a smile upon his lips. "So, Junie's developing a backbone, hmm?" He asked, turning fully to me and throwing his shirt to the side of the ring. "Get in."

"What?" I asked, was he crazy? He would kill me! I didn't know how to fight! He chuckled.

"Just, get in the ring, June." He replied, and, hesitantly, I did so, slipping between two ropes and standing in one corner. He stood before me, smiling. "Hit me. Hit me with the hardest punch you've got in you."

"I...I can't"

"And why ever so not?" He asked, smiling.

"I've...I've never hit anyone before, and I don't have the urge to hit you." I replied and he nodded, he came up and flicked my nose.

"Hit. Me." He instructed. "Anywhere, hit me anywhere."

"I don't want to." I growled, holding my nose. He walked forwards, backing me into the corner.

"Oh? You don't? So, you'll just let me take advantage of you?" He asked, his voice low and smooth. He chuckled and pushed my hands away from my face, his hands holding the ropes on either side of me.

"You'll let me take you without a fight? Well, in that case, I'll take you on the stage when we get back home, and not only that I'll tie Jack to a chair next to little Donna and they'll watch as I make you scream. And then, after I'm done with you, you're going back into the prison...you're gonna be my little fuck-doll. And when Jack and Donna try and save you, which, I know they will, I'll put them in my torture chamber...Donna will be first to die, I think I'll-" and that's when I snapped. I lifted up my foot as quick as I could and I slammed it into his manhood as hard as was half-vampiricly possible; causing him to squeal and fall away from me, to the mat, holding his manhood and whimpering.

"Don't you ever speak of doing anything horrid to Donna." I growled, my hands clenched into fists and I trembled with anger. My breathing began to calm and I unclenched my fists as he rolled upon the mat and forced himself up, one had holding himself and the other on his manhood. He groaned and stood slowly, sighing and getting over the pain.

"I did say hit me anywhere" he whispered, but I was not smiling.

"Don't ever say anything like that again...ever." I said, and he grinned, his voice returned to normal.

"So you're the master now?" He asked, one of his eyebrows raised, I narrowed my eyes and threatened my foot again, to which he backed away, holding his hands out before him, in surrender.

"Alright...alright I won't. Just...calm down, and don't kick me in my jewels again, okay? I'd like to be able to have children for a while longer." He laughed, smiling to me; I nodded and slipped back out of the ring, to which he followed, putting on his shirt again and pulling on a black waistcoat and buttoning that up before Dustin helped him into a black, suit jacket and he repined his cloak on. He ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed it back, and, within seconds, he was ready; (cologne and everything!)

He took up my arm and grinned. "Are you ready? You're going to meet your people" he said, walking slowly with me out of the room and back to the dining/meeting hall, save, this time the tables were filled with food and drink and people sat in the once empty benches, laughing and telling stories in merriment. The chandelier shown bright and mirrors lined the walls, to bounce the chandelier's light off of them and make the room seem a bit brighter; I tightened my grip of the Vampire as we walked, so I wouldn't get lost and he smiled, puffing out his chest proudly and escorting me to the 'Queen' seat. After this was done he walked to his own seat which was quite far away from mine and sat, he smiled at me, and, I heard his voice _in my head_!

_'Don't worry, you'll be fine, they're just going to ask you a few questions and prick your finger on a rock, and then we'll eat and dance and have a giant party.'_ I nodded, a little unsure of how he got in my head, and shifted uncomfortably, people were staring at me. Though, all of my worry washed away when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, they like to stare at pretty women, everything will be fine, June." I turned to see it was the Emperor; he was giving me a smile.

"Merci" I whispered back and he chuckled, patting my head and walking, with the help of his strange cane, up to the highest seat. Next came in the Emperor Prince and Princess, Sebastian and some girl I didn't know; they held arms, but looked away from each other, the girl looked absolutely miserable. I smiled at her and she flashed a smile back, but I could tell there was something deeply wrong. Sebastian on the other hand, he strode into the room with her and when his eyes set on me he slicked back his hair like the Vampire did and raised his eyebrows; I pretended I didn't see him. However, when the girl walked past me (they separated us, girls to one side and boys to the other) she slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"Sebastian told me to give this to you...I'm so sorry." She whispered into my ear before walking up the steps, to a seat higher than mine. I blinked before glancing down at it and unfolding it carefully, it read:

_'Meet me, after dinner, at the east ballroom, your master will take you there, no doubt. Pretend to lose him and meet me, or I will come for you when you slumber. _

_(Signed) Sebastian.' _

I looked up to the Vampire who was too busy looking through papers to notice my gaze. I glanced up to Sebastian to see that he winked at me; I averted my gaze quickly and folded up the note, stuffing it in my dress's pocket. The Emperor banged his cane on the ground twice and all speaking ceased, save, his own. "We are here to celebrate the vampire race, and, also to welcome our new Queen." He said, motioning down to me; I smiled and nodded whilst the vampires/creatures clapped reverently.

"First things first, let us take a poll of what to address. The war with the shape shifters or the ratification of our new Queen? Sergeant Major George Gunnery, war or ratification?" The Emperor asked, looking to the man who sat a chair lower than the Vampire.

"War" He grunted, but the crowd booed him; the Emperor laughed and silenced the crowd with the holding up of his palm.

"Amelia, Sergeant Major of the Vampire Army, what say you? Ratification or war?"

"War" She said, looking up to the Emperor, he nodded and grinned.

"O.G., King of the Vampires, what say you? Ratification or war?" He asked, smiling to the Vampire.

"Ratification, of course." He spoke and the vampires began hollering, beating on the tables, I jumped a little; again, with the wave of his hand, the Emperor silenced the vampires.

"Sebastian, Emperor Prince of the Vampires, ratification or war?" The Emperor asked, looking over to Sebastian who was leaned back in his chair, with his feet upon the table.

"Ratification."

"James, that is two for ratification and two for war, we are at a tie." The Emperor said to a man keeping a tally beside him; and the vampires hooted. He turned to the girl who handed me the note. "Delilah, Emperor Princess of the Vampires, ratification or war?" He asked and she pondered for a moment, sighing, she was the tie breaker.

"Ratification." She said with a smile down to me; the vampires screamed and the Emperor nodded, smiling to me, I was a little confused, however, that she was the tie breaker, where were the vampire princes and princesses?

"Mademoiselle, if you would be so kind as to come stand before us." He said, I nodded, more than a bit nervous; I clasped my hands behind my back to hide my trembling. Did I fail to mention how much I dislike being in front of crowds? My back was to the audience, however, I felt better sitting in my chair up there. "Bonjour, mademoiselle, we're only going to ask you a few questions, but, even before that, we must prick your finger, don't worry, it won't hurt."

He smiled and waved to a man who brought over a small, red rock on a pillow, it was the same rock the Vampire put his hand on to get us in here! "Put your index finger on the rock and allow it to prick you, then Daniel there will squeeze a few droplets of blood out of your finger and it's finished." The Emperor explained; I nodded and gently placed my finger on the rock; it was as if I was stabbed in the finger with a needle! Except, it was hard! I gasped quietly and Daniel lifted my finger from the rock, squeezing it until my skin turned red and a few, large drops of blood landed onto the rock.

I stuck my finger in my mouth and watched as the red rock changed colours; a purple colour swirled around inside of it until the entire rock was glowing a vibrant purple. "She has passed and is initiated by the blood stone." The Emperor announced and the creatures behind me cheered as the rock was taken away again. "But there are still a few questions to be answered, not many, but some just for a log that all new vampires must answer." The Emperor added, I nodded.

"Now, where were you born, mademoiselle? I need the state and country name." The Emperor asked.

"North Carolina, America."

"Oooh, a country girl, I like it." Sebastian piped up; the Vampire stood and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him over his seat and holding him a mere inch away from his face, murmuring something to him with gritted teeth and reddening eyes. The Emperor once again slammed his cane on the ground which caused the Vampire to let go of Sebastian and relax back; he sighed and shook his head.

"You know what, she's already initiated by the blood stone and we can ask her what we need later, can we _please_ address the war?" Sergeant Major Amelia of the Vampires asked; the Emperor gave it a thought and nodded.

"Quickly, my stomach seems to be in need of nourishment." He said and motioned for me go to sit back down, I nodded and did so, giving a quiet sigh to be out of the public eye for a moment.

"The shape shifters have gained ghosts to their side as of yesterday and a treaty is being ratified between us and the Lycans as we speak; the witches have given their brooms in swearing they will hold the spells true to this haven and they have volunteered their army to aid us if we are in such need. Our army seems to have enough to take on this threat, but there's a rumor spreading that the shape shifters are experimenting." Sergeant Major Amelia said; the Emperor's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Experimenting? Pray tell, on what?" He asked and she gave a grave sigh.

"I am told they are attempting to create demons, your highness. Flying demons. Thus far their experiments have been in vain but I am told they're getting close; they're conducting these experiments upon humans who are held in penitentiaries, since they're easy prey. I feel it would be a wise decision to get the dark fairies involved, your highness." She explained, the Emperor nodded.

"As do I, James, contact them immediately. How about the mermaids and sirens? Yay or nay?" The Emperor asked, Amelia nodded.

"It is a yay for them, your highness. They hate the shape shifters as much as we do and have promised their armies will aid us." Amelia said, looking through a mass of papers.

"And the centaurs and half-beings, what say they?" The Vampire asked, butting into the conversation.

"They have chosen to remain neutral in this war; as well have the light fairies and dwarves. The benders are heavily contemplating and will get back with us on Tuesday with their decision." Amelia replied, sighing. "Now, speaking of supplies, we are low on blades and metal, besides that we have no need of anything." She added, the Emperor nodded.

"We will employ all of our metal workers and miners to get those after two more nights; you must remember these two weeks are a time of peace between all races and we have all agreed to not attack one another during this time. So, is there anything warlike we must speak of before we feast, Amelia?" The Emperor asked and she shook her head. "Good because I am starved, let the feasting begin!" He cried and the creatures dove into their food, cheering and laughing.

Food was brought to us and our tables were leveled out, so we could speak with one another; Amelia was silent as she ate, so, I turned to the girl beside me. "H-Hi, I'm June, you've got a lovely name." I said to her, she smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Delilah? Yeah, I always liked it too; so, you're from America, huh? Me too, I'm from Virginia. Though, not from modern Virginia, I was turned after my parents got off of the Mayflower; my mom was pregnant with me when she was bitten, and, somehow, I was changed too." She said, smiling as she ate a bowl of ice cream.

"Wow, that's so cool." I said, smiling, astonished. Her smile widened and she nodded.

"Kinda...did you know, ice cream is the only thing a vampire can eat that they can actually taste besides blood?" She told, eating another spoonful.

"No, that's amazing, I'm a half, so, I can still taste everything." I replied and she nodded, sighing.

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this Sebastian mess." She whispered. "Whatever it says on that note, don't do it. Stay with your master at all costs and don't go anywhere alone, because he will find you...and...I don't want that to happen to you." She smiled to me and I nodded; there came a period of silence afterwards before she spoke again.

"So, is it true you had sex with Erik?"

"W-What?!" I cried, dropping my spoon; she laughed.

"Apparently not, then." She grinned and I shook my head.

"Who's Erik?" I asked and she gave me the most strange look I've received in ages.

"Your master...his name is Erik." She explained and I nodded.

"Erik...but, no, we've never done that...why would you ask such a thing?" I asked and she giggled.

"There's a rumor floating around that passed from his own lips that you two got busy in the bedroom." She said, lifting her cup to her lips and drinking. I nodded.

"It's not true...I'll have to speak with him later about that." I said, and, we finished dinner quietly. She and I did, at least. After dinner the Vampire took up my arm quickly and led me away from everyone.

"My fight starts in twenty minutes, if you have any questions or anything, ask them now." He said, and I grinned.

"Why did you spread the rumor that we made love, Erik?" I asked and he paused, looking down at me.

"Who the hell told you my name?" He asked in a growl. I giggled.

"Delilah, now, about the rumor-"

"I've made you orgasm during a feeding, it's the same thing." He said in a hushed tone, pulling me down hallways that not many people traveled down.

"No, it's not-!" I attempted to say, but Erik (the Vampire) pressed me against the wall and looked me in the eyes, silencing me instantly.

"Show me the note Sebastian wrote for you." He demanded, I nodded and produced it from my pocket; he read it and growled. "Don't do this, stay by me, and that's an order. We've got to go through the ballroom to get to the room where I must fight. Do not leave my side."

He growled and I nodded, assuring him I wouldn't; his grip lightened on me before he sighed and fell forwards, pressing his lips to mine and laying one of his hands on my hip, allowing the other to gently touch my hair. I was in shock for a moment before I allowed my eyes to close and my arms to hesitantly lay on his shoulders, my fingers interlocked behind his neck and he lifted me up gently, pressing my back against the wall as my legs wrapped around him and he deepened the kiss by pushing his head closer to mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth. His right hand got lost in my hair as his left caressed my thigh; his lips allowed mine freedom and his traveled down my cheek and jawline, to my neck where he kissed one of my bite marks oh-so tenderly. "I should've never agreed to those terms" he whispered, setting my feet back down on the ground and looking down to me; his eyes glittered, like glass. He cleared his throat and shook his head slowly.

"There's no way in hell he's going to keep you for two weeks, doll, I won't have that." He added, sighing and taking up my arm again, slowly leading me out of the hallway and into the ballroom.

**_(A/N)_**

**_Aria, there is no such thing as too many questions, it's impossible for there to be! I like questions, they make me happy :D and the newbie phan, satisfaction brought the said dead cat back ;D_**


	20. Fight

**Chapter Twenty: Fight**

** I was dazed when we reached the ballroom, my thoughts were muddled from the surprise kiss, but I did know one thing: stay close to the Vampire! He lead me straight through the ballroom, not stopping for anything, and into the fighting chambers where a large crowd had gathered. The news of the fight between the Vampire and Sebastian spread quickly, and, what I figured to be the entire vampire population showed up to create an audience! The bleachers were jam packed and creatures even sat on the floor! A few hung from the ceiling, but I, I got a VIP seat since I was his pupil and, simultaneously the thing they were battling over! I was able to stand next to the ring, on the Vampire's side to watch the fight; he removed his shirt once more once he was in the ring and I tapped his leg, calling for him.

"What?" He asked, bending down to me, kneeling, his crown tattoo never left my memory, but it was only now refreshed that I saw it again.

"Your tattoo...what is that? What does it mean?" I asked, pushing myself up, so my upper body was in the ring. He grinned and got a bit closer to me.

"A blooding tattoo, every vampire's got one." He smirked and pointed to my wrist, where a black blotch sat; I glanced up him. "Yours isn't completely finished since you're only a half." He explained, pausing. "I'm surprised you didn't notice it before, it manifested when you were eating."

He added, standing again and swinging his arms, getting himself a bit loose for the fight. Within moments the crowd began to drum up and Sebastian waltzed into the room, smirking proudly; he lifted up his hand and the entire room silenced in a matter of seconds. "So, O.G., you seem quite more than ready to fight." Sebastian said, giving a sharp toothed grin.

"You're not wrong on that, Sebastian, to find out how eager I am, how about you come into the ring and I'll show you." The Vampire growled, leaning on the rope; Sebastian chuckled and shrugged off his cloak, taking off his shirt, causing a group of women to whistle and hoot loudly; he winked at them and a woman fainted. I rolled my eyes and the Vampire chuckled, shaking his head. "Such a ham" he muttered under his breath and walked to the other side of the ring, allowing Sebastian to enter it.

"I'm waiting, O.G." Sebastian said, flexing his muscles whilst opening his arms; the Vampire nodded and turned away for a moment, causing Sebastian to look away, when the Vampire, Erik, turned back and drop kicked Sebastian in the back of the head. Sebastian fell forwards and hit his head on the pole of the ring; there was an audible gasp in the crowd and Sebastian paused, chuckling. "That was a good one, O.G., a very good one." He laughed, stepping away from the pole and laughing, blood dripping from his lip; he threw a punch at the Vampire, but he dodged it and punched Sebastian in the ribs; Sebastian stumbled back and ran at the Vampire, yelling out, the Vampire stepped out of the way and grabbed Sebastian's hair, throwing him to the ground and slamming his knee into Sebastian's chest.

He grabbed Sebastian's throat and pressed his thumbs hard against the soft flesh of his throat; Sebastian kicked and beat on the Vampire with his fists as the Vampire plunged his nails into Sebastian's throat and blood began to spill over the cuts and it ran off of his neck; the Vampire leaned a little too close to Sebastian and Sebastian freed his hand and socked the Vampire in the jaw a few times, causing the Vampire to roll off of him, holding his cheek. Sebastian growled and jumped on the Vampire's back, tearing at the Vampire's chest and leaving long scars, especially across his pectoral muscles; the Vampire cried out and fell backwards, slamming against the tarp, causing Sebastian's back to crack and he to yell out in agony. The Vampire stood and grinned, kicking Sebastian in the gut multiple times until blood lined Sebastian's mouth and he rolled onto his back, hissing and baring his fangs at the Vampire; the Vampire only chuckled. "Told you I was prepared you soulless bag of shit." He hissed, grabbing Sebastian by his throat and holding him up, squeezing his throat and grinning as blood poured from the cuts in Sebastian's throat.

"Feel alive, Seb? Feel the blood pouring from you? I can make you bleed it all out, even the meager amount you've got." He growled, holding Sebastian an inch from his face. Sebastian growled and kicked the Vampire in the crotch, The Vampire groaned and leaned over enough to allow Sebastian to touch the tarp again, he freed himself from the Vampire's grasp and kneed him in the face; the Vampire fell to the tarp, pushing himself up slowly.

Sebastian leaned out of the ring for a moment and came back up, holding a wooden stake and advancing upon the Vampire; I jumped into the ring as the Vampire rubbed his face, still upon his hands and knees.

"No!" I screamed, covering him, breathing heavily and spreading my arms out, to cover his body. The crowd gasped and there was silence for the longest time. "No, Sebastian, no." I said softly; he grinned and chuckled.

"You honestly believe I still won't stab you just because I've taken a fancy to you? You're replaceable, just another girl." He grinned, taking a firmer grip on the stake.

"Then do it." I hissed. "Stab me, do it." I commanded, Sebastian grinned.

"Your wish is my command, sweet cheeks." He lunged at me with the stake and I jumped up, grabbing his wrist and wrapping it behind his back and snapping his arm, I slammed him down against the tarp, I pressed my knee against his arm and snatched the stake from his hand; breathing heavily as I held it and kept him down, at least, for a few moments. With his one free arm which I had neglected, he forced himself up, pushing me off of him; he lunged and pressed me down, against the tarp. "Like I said, I don't need you, doesn't mean I don't_ want_ you." He chuckled with a sharp toothed grin; I lifted up my head as fast as I could and smacked it into his forehead.

"Go to hell" I growled, gritting me teeth; he seemed unfazed by the head butt and grinned.

"Oh, baby, I'm already half way there." He said, about to bite my neck, when the Vampire loomed over him, a chair risen above his head, and smacked Sebastian in the back of the head with it. Sebastian's head was imprinted in the chair. He only groaned and turned to the Vampire. "Do you mind? We're having a moment." He hissed; the Vampire swung the chair again, slamming it into Sebastian's cheek. The Vampire shoved Sebastian off of me, by pressing his boot to Sebastian's ribs; he picked me up and carried me out of the ring; Sebastian came to his senses. "Hey, you decorated piece of shit, fight's not over." He called; the Vampire turned and grinned.

"She's made her choice, and I'm done with you. I've pinned you down for more than a three count, as the ref." He said, setting me down and holding my hand, limping out with me and taking me back to the room.

-I didn't need to dress his wounds, he only had to rub a bit of spit on them and they completely disappeared! "Why'd you do something so stupid?" He asked, breaking the silence which engulfed us.

"What?" I asked, getting into my nightgown.

"I could've taken him, June, that was just plain foolish. Don't ever do that again." He growled, standing and putting a shirt on.

"Oh, so, you're mad at me for saving you?"

"No, June." He growled, standing. "I could've taken him just fine."

"Oh, yeah, because a wooden stake hurtling towards you is totally not going to hurt you whilst you're not looking and in pain." I hissed, turning away and shaking my head. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, smiling weakly at me, he patted my hand gently and I sighed. He groaned and sat onto the couch, putting a pillow over his head.

"Morning." He groaned and I paused.

"You mean 'night'?"

"No, remember, vamps sleep during the day? So, instead of 'night' we say 'morning'." He grinned and replaced the pillow; I rolled my eyes and laid down in the bed, pulling the sheets up to my shoulders. But I didn't sleep that night, the threat of capture from Sebastian loomed over my head.


End file.
